


The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville: Philosopher's Stone

by Firedreams28



Series: Reading The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Remus Lupin Lives, Shifter, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedreams28/pseuds/Firedreams28
Summary: A bunch of people both dead and alive are brought to a room to read some books. Not just Harry Potter books though I plan on doing them all. This is only the first book.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Jim Crocodile Cook/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Reading The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711798
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ,books, tv shows! 
> 
> I will answer any questions and if you have any suggestions then feel free to suggest. Anyway I hope you enjoy

Harry Potter-Kurusu was rather annoyed when he and basically everyone had been teleported into a large room where there were some books just laying in the middle of the room casually but he felt relief when Itsuki Aoi and Akira Kurusu appeared out of nowhere before several more people appeared and landed on the ground rather painfully. Harry exchanged a look with his adoptive brothers Neville Longbottom-Kurusu and Jaden Yuki-Aoi. 

"Itsuki!", shouted a man with red hair and red eyes. 

"Akira!", shouted a blond boy with brown eyes.

Harry watched as the two ran over to the mountain lions who froze with a deer in the headlights look. The one with the red eyes ran to the silver-grey mountain lion and wrapped his arms around the neck in a hug while the one with the blond hair did the same with the tawny mountain lion. The lion brothers pretty much accepted the hugs before the tawny mountain lion was hugged by more than one person. 

**"worried much?"** , asked Harry through the shifter link while Neville glared at everyone else. 

**"shove off! the ones hugging Akira are Ryuji Sakaoto also known as Skull, Yusuke Kitagawa known as Fox, Futaba Sakura known as Oracle, Makoto Niijima known as Queen, Ann Takamaki known as Panther and Haru Okumura known as Noir. the small feline is Morgana known as Mona. You also know Touma** ", explained Itsuki through the link to Harry and Neville. Harry noted that neither of the older brothers struggled against being hugged. 

**"is everyone serious?"** , came Jaden's worried voice through the link and Neville walked over to his brother and hugged him while whispering reassurance.

Harry seeing the confused look of everyone else in the room quickly introduced Touma and the others. He also pointed out that it would be best to start reading the books after realizing that all the doors had vanished. Everyone introduced themselves while Harry and Neville worked to convince Touma, Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, Makoto, Ann and Haru to let go of the suffocating mountain lions. Touma, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Ann and Haru did but Futaba refused to let go of Akira who accepted his fate. Harry saw Jesse and Jim with looks of wanting to go over to Jaden who was hiding behind Itsuki.

Sirius quickly picked up the book with the number one on it. Everyone saw the title: **The Adventures of Harry, Jaden and Neville: Philosopher's Stone**. Harry, Neville and Jaden groaned knowing the trouble they had gotten into but other than that stayed silent. Harry laid against the silver-grey mountain lion and nodded for Sirius to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the books, movies, tv shows, characters and games. 
> 
> Now enjoy!

Sirius opened the first page and read the title: **New Family**

**Itsuki Aoi and Akira Kurusu were walking as humans in Surray. The two decided that they needed a holiday with Itsuki having almost died and Akira had become tired of the whispers in the school, the arguments with his parents and they both were tired of fighting. Igor told them that someone needed help and if they didn't then there would be consequences though the two considered it as a holiday. So after alerting their friends that the two of them were going away, Itsuki and Akira hopped into the timeline. It wasn't until the street went dark as the lights went out and the sound of a motorcycle was heard that the two shifted to their feline forms.**

**Curiosity got the better of them and they followed the sound until the two peered around the corner of a house to see two adults in cloaks and a very large man holding a bundle. The two decided to listen in. They had heard everything but the two waited patiently. They watched as the old man placed the bundle on a door step then one by one the adults left.**

"you heard our entire conversation?", asked McGonagall surprised. 

Akira nodded as he had shifted back to human while Futaba still clung on to him. Sirius continued after shooting Dumbledore a glare.

**The two large felines approached the bundle and looked in. They saw a baby boy wrapped in blankets with a tuft of jet-black hair and a scar on his forehead in shape of a lightning bolt.**

**"we can't leave the kid here. you heard the lady. This family is the worst kind of people", whispered Akira softly to his older brother.**

**"adopt?", asked Itsuki already knowing the answer before his brother nodded.**

**Itsuki shifted to human and gently picked the bundle up while his brother took the letter after shifting to human and read it carefully. Akira frowned before looking at the baby then back to the letter and finally he looked at his brother.**

**"His name is Harry Potter and his parents were killed by a evil wizard leaving him the only survivor. He is apparently a wizard", spoke Akira his eyes softening when he was given the baby and he looked down at the baby.**

**"let's go and don't drop the baby", said Itsuki walking away with Akira following. The two were going to make sure that the kid was raised happy, healthy and safe.**

"you just kidnapped a baby in the middle of the night", gaped Mrs. Weasley. Sirius and Remus however shot the two half brothers a grateful look knowing that the two shifters had saved their godson. 

"then we adopted him. Anywhere would have been better than that place", said Akira glaring at the witch while Arthur quickly grabbed the book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so some of the characters will act/talk different but Harry, Neville and Jaden will have two shifter forms. Some of the chapters will be long and some will be short. Anyway I got some questions for you that you can help me with!
> 
> 1) what houses would you like Harry, Neville and Jaden in?  
> 2) what kind of shifter would you like Harry, Neville and Jaden be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the disclaimer. here it is: I don't own any of the movies, games, books, tv series or characters!

**The Letter From No One** , read Arthur with a curious look

**Nearly ten years had passed since Harry, Jaden and Neville were adopted by Akira and Itsuki**. **Hidden in the cave was a box with photographs of Harry, Jaden and Neville from birthdays, the three playing in a park, the toddlers with building blocks and some with the three younger boys play fighting with either of their guardians. Despite growing up with a good childhood neither Harry, Jaden and Neville were spoiled. Their teen guardians weren't afraid to punish them if they misbehaved. When the three Harry, Jaden and Neville asked about their real parents neither Itsuki or Akira lied instead they told the truth. Growing up with shifters had somehow made them form a link with the two older brothers and the younger boys could understand shifter speak. Harry, Jaden and Neville considered Akira and Itsuki as their older brothers despite Harry and Neville having Akira's last name while Jaden took Itsuki's last name. They also considered each other as brothers. In fact the five of them were going to Diagon Alley.**

"You got your letter?", asked Fred perking up.

"yep", said Harry nodding.

**Harry,Jaden and Neville once asked why they (Itsuki and Akira) skip school and leave Japan when it comes to birthdays. Itsuki just shrugged and Akira just said that they didn't mind until Akira mentioned Touma resulting in Itsuki throwing a pencil at his half brother while Harry and Neville laughed when the pencil hit Akira in the forehead and Jaden rolled his eyes.**

"wait! you five lived in a cave right? so how did you get pens, pencils and homework done?", asked Draco surprised that Harry, Neville, Jaden, Akira and Itsuki lived in a cave most of the years.

"when a shifter or shifters claim a tree or den or a cave as home then it changes. Homes belonging to shifters tend to be different though Itsuki and Akira would go out to buy food or anything we need for school. Akira brings Itsuki any homework since most of the time it is Itsuki who stays home to look after us", explained Neville. 

"You don't leave a three or five year old alone at home especially three of them and shifters are not trusted a lot. It was either Akira or Itsuki who would stay home with us", said Jaden with many nodding in agreement about leaving kids alone. 

**Harry, Jaden and Neville had received a letter. There was a eagle, a badger, a lion and a snake on the envelope surrounding a large letter H. Akira nodded for them to open the letters so Harry quickly opened his.**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)** _

_**Dear Mr. Potter-Kurusu,** _

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.** _

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.** _

_**Yours Sincerely** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

**Looking around he saw a owl just sitting there on a rock casually waiting for their response. He saw Jaden with a look of excitement and Neville with a surprised look then Harry turned to Akira and Itsuki who were doing their homework.**

**"can we go to Hogwarts?", asked Jaden jumping onto Itsuki's back causing the older boy to let out a oof before turning back to the homework. That was normal for everyone.**

There was laughter at the fact that despite being tackled Itsuki still continued his work. 

**"do you want to go?", asked Akira grabbing Jaden's leg and pulling off their older brother. He got three voices saying yes so Akira gave them some paper and pens so the younger brothers could respond.**

**"we will get your stuff tomorrow", agreed Itsuki ignoring the shouts of happiness from Harry, Neville and Jaden.**

**"You got school tomorrow", protested Harry remembering that his older brothers still had school to go to.**

**"do we have school tomorrow Akira?", asked Itsuki looking at his younger half brother.**

**"nope. I don't remember having school", responded Akira shrugging.**

Heads turned to look at Akira and Itsuki who had shifted to human and Futaba was still not letting go of Akira who didn't seem to mind.

"you skipped school?", asked Fred, George, Charlie and Bill surprised.

"It isn't the first time", spoke Ryuji since he would no longer be surprised when neither brother would turn up at the school. The school students were more scared when the brothers were at school and relaxed when they wouldn't turn up. That had annoyed Touma, Tsubasa, Yashiro, Ann, Yusuke, Mona, Makoto, Haru and himself. 

"Jaden would avoid Crowler's class", said Jesse getting amused looks.

"We started avoiding Defense Against Dark Arts", pointed out Neville knowing that the class had become rather bad during the years.

"don't forget Divination in third year", muttered Harry getting agreement from Neville, Jaden and Hermione. They hated that class.

"you would also skip History Of Magic every year", spoke up Daphne from Slytherin who was also a friend of Jaden. She got three shrugs and looks saying that they didn't really care about that class. 

**Harry, Neville and Jaden looked at each other then shrugged before writing their replies and gave them to the owl who took off then they then went and found a spot where they laid down. Harry, Neville and Jaden fell asleep excited for the next day.**

Arthur marked the chapter and held out the book which was taken by Blaise who gave the five brothers curious looks before turning to the chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, movies, characters, games, tv series!

**"Gringotts",** read Blaise.

**Harry woke early the next morning due to Neville who then proceeded to wake Jaden as their older brothers were already awake. After having breakfast thanks to Itsuki who went and got some food for everyone. The five headed out and made their way out of the mountains, to the train station where they hopped to the next train and next one until they made their way to London.**

**"what is on your list?", asked Akira feeling Harry grab his arm with Neville grabbing Harry's arm and Jaden grabbing Neville's arm. Jaden gave his list to Akira while Itsuki led the way through London. neither of the younger brothers questioned on how the older brothers knew their way around London.**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_ **

**_Uniform:_ **

**_First year students will require:_ **

**_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ **

**_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ **

**_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ **

**_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_ **

**_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_ **

**_Set Books:_ **

**_All students should have a copy of the following:_ **

**_The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ **

**_Other Equipment:_ **

**_1 wand_ **

**_1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set brass scales_ **

**_Students may also bring a owl or a cat or a toad_ **

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_ **

"why are the names of the books and the authors the same? are they related?", asked Touma curiously from where he was sitting beside his boyfriend.

"we don't know", replied Dumbledore shrugging. 

**"can we really buy all this in London?", asked Harry while his older brothers shrugged.**

**"we are about to find out", answered Itsuki weaving through the crowds.**

**Somehow the five of them arrived in another part of London where there were now new shops and Harry saw one for Cauldrons-All sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self stirring-Collapsible.**

**"you will need one but let's go find a bank first", said Akira now taking the lead while Itsuki hung at the back making sure no one lost each other.**

"Who is the leader between you two?", asked Draco to Itsuki and Akira who exchanged a look.

"we don't really have a leader. We protect each other and look after each other", explained Itsuki

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at all the shops, the people doing their shopping and the things outside the shops. At one point Itsuki asked someone for directions to the bank and after given a strange look was given the correct directions. The five of them made their way to a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing besides it's burnished bronze doors wearing a scarlet and gold uniform was a creature about a head shorter than Harry, Jaden and Neville. The creature had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed** _

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed** _

_**For those who take, but do not earn** _

_**Must pay dearly in their turn** _

_**So if you seek beneath our floors,** _

_**A treasure that was never yours,** _

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware** _

_**Of finding more than treasure here** _

**Akira turned to the younger boys and glared at them.**

**"don't you ever steal from any bank. Just talk to the Goblins", he warned and got three heads nodding quickly.**

"you sound like a parent", commented Ann though her friend ignored her comment.

**A pair of goblins bowed them brough the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in a brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Itsuki, Akira, Harry, Jaden and Neville made their way for the counter.**

**"hello. We need to get money from Neville Longbottom-Kurusu's, Jaden's Yuki-Aoi's and Harry's Potter-Kurusu vaults", said Itsuki to a free goblin.**

**"you have their key sir?"**

**The three younger brothers held out their keys to the goblin at the counter who** **mentioned another goblin called Griphook to lead them to the vaults. Griphook held the door open for them. Harry who had experienced more marble was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in though Akira was wary and they were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passenges. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know it's own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"you remembered that many directions? that is impressive. The passage ways are supposed to be difficult to remember", said Bill surprised.

"Harry has a better memory than me and Neville", explained Jaden with a laugh while Neville nodded in agreement.

"where did you disappear off to?", asked Ryuji to Itsuki while Dumbledore appeared to be glaring at Itsuki and Akira. 

**The cart ride eventually stopped at a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared Harry along with Jaden and Neville gasped. Inside were mounds of small gold coins. Columns of silver and heaps of little bronze knuts. Harry turned to look at Akira who was leaning against a wall but gave Harry a smile.**

**"all yours", said Akira nodding for him to enter.**

**All Harry's and it was incredible. Griphook helped Harry pile some of it into a bag and explained which ones were which. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are called sickles and the bronze ones were called Knuts though Harry pictured a squirrel after hearing that. He had enough piled in for the term then the door closed and they got back into the cart where they stopped by Jaden's and Neville's vaults. The two of them were just as excited.**

**One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts where Itsuki was waiting for them. Harry didn't know where to run to now that he had a bag full of money. Jaden was telling their oldest brother about the cart rides and the passage ways with Neville joining in occasionally.**

**"where should we go to first?", asked Harry excitement filling him.**

**"How about we start from the top and work to the bottom of the list?", suggested Neville which everyone agreed on.**

**"robes first then. Let's go shopping", spoke Akira heading off in the direction of a robes shop.**

"that is the end of that chapter", said Blaise marking the next chapter and closing the books. He saw Jaden's brown eyes narrow when Pansy made a comment and winced when a curse was sent her way. He saw Jaden's other friends watching in surprise but for some reason Blaise felt wary about the others. The next to grab the book was Narcissa with a soft smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies, books, characters, games

**Diagon Alley** , said Narcissa 

**Harry, Jaden and Neville followed their older brothers into _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. Itsuki placed his hands on Jaden's shoulders and gave the witch a smile.**

**"our brothers are going to Hogwarts. Could you please get them sorted?", spoke Itsuki in a charming voice. Madam Malkin nodded.**

**"Got the lot here. There is another young man being fitted up just now in fact", said the witch guilding the three younger brothers to the back of the shop where there was a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a foot stool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.**

Draco blushed at the description while many laughed and the brothers smirked. 

**Harry was the first to stand on the stool next to the boy while Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length. He heard some whispering coming from the front of the shop along with the sound of a door opening and closing.**

**"hello," said the pale boy, "Hogwarts too?"**

**"yes. My brothers are joing as well", said Harry as Jaden waved cheerfully and Neville shyly.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then i am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think i might bully father into getting me one and i'll smuggle it in somehow".**

**Harry was beginning to hate the pale boy and from the expressions on his brothers it looked like they felt the same.**

**"Have you got your own broom?", the boy went on**

**"No", said Harry**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"Nope", chipped in Jaden telling his brothers through the link to just pretend that they knew what the boy was talking about and they will look it up when they get their books.**

**"I do. Father says it's a crime if i am not picked to play for my house and i must say, i agree. Know what house you will be in yet?"**

"except you were never really picked for Quidditch were you Malfoy?", asked Jaden smirking at the former Slytherin student who glared though it was more of a playful glare. 

**"No", said Harry really wanting to leave. he wonder what their older brothers would think.**

**"well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but i know i will be in Slytherin, all our family has been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, i think i'd leave wouldn't you?"**

Tonks glared at Draco who looked down with a guilty look. 

**Jaden was being fitted after Harry followed by Neville as the three wanted to get out rather quickly. They were liking the boy less and less. Harry saw Haou muttering something to Jaden who nodded. Thankfully they had been done and before the pale boy could say anything Harry led Jaden and Neville out where they saw Akira holding two icecreams and trying to steal one that Itsuki was holding. Itsuki gave Jaden one, Neville one and Akira gave Harry his before going back to try to steal Itsuki's.**

"the three of you are just as bad", pointed out Akira getting offended looks from Harry, Jaden and Neville. 

**Neville explained about the pale boy in the shop causing Itsuki to sigh in annoyance or disappointment while Akira rolled his eyes. Jaden told them about what the boy said about Hufflepuff and Slytherin causing Akira to stop as did the others.**

**"Slytherin and Hufflepuff are some houses at Hogwarts along with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Itsuki went asking some questions. There is apparently some rivally going on between houses", explained Akira pulling the others aside.**

**"now listen closely you three. We don't care about what house you are put in", began Itsuki kneeling in front of the three.**

**"the three of you are brothers and you look after each other regardless of what house you are put in", continued Akira looking at the three seriously.**

**"whatever house you are placed in don't you forget that we will be proud of you", finished Itsuki and the three heads nodded fast before the two older brothers found themselves hugged.**

"so who went where?", asked Yusei knowing that they had finished school. 

"not telling", said Neville, Harry and Jaden in sync making many laugh and groan. 

**The five continued with the shopping. They brought parchment and quills including ink that changes color as you wrote then they left to buy school books from a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Harry, Jaden and Neville watched in amusement as the older shifters grabbed three books which they discovered were _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Last Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Flying and much, much more)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. The older shifters were muttering about defense at school which neither of the younger shifters said anything. Jaden, Harry and Neville were not however allowed to buy a solid gold cauldron but they got a nice set of weighing scales and a brass telescope each. The five visited Apothecary but left quickly due to the bad smell. **

**"just your wand and a animal of your choice", said Akira handing Neville's list over to Itsuki.**

**"a owl? the three of us get our own owls?", gasped Jaden almost bolting off only Itsuki had grabbed his arm before he could disappear.**

**"wand first", muttered Itsuki guiding them over to a shop called _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. **

**The wand shop was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The minute the five of them stepped inside a tickling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library and judging from the looks on Jaden's and Neville's faces it seemed he wasn't the only one. Looking round there were thousand of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Good afternoon", said a soft voice causing the five brothers to jump.**

**A old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shinning like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"uh hello", said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes", said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought i'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter-Kurusu". It was not a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarters inches long, swishy and made of willow. Nice wand for charm work".**

"First wand?", questioned Jesse surprised.

"Sometimes witches and wizards get a second wand like if someone broke their wand", explained Remus to the boy with teal colored hair. 

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry who stepped closer to Jaden and Itsuki. Harry really wished Mr. Ollivander would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it-it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course".**

**Mr. Ollivander would had gotten closer if Harry hadn't been hiding behind his oldest brother but the misty eyes flickered quickly to the scar on Harry's forehead that was hidden by the black hair.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it", he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands...well if I had known what that wand was going out to do..."**

**He shook his head and pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket while Akira pulled Harry from hiding and gently pushed him forward.**

**"which is your wand arm?", asked the older wizard.**

"the hand you use to write with", said Daphne seeing the looks of confusion.

**"Er well I am right-handed", said Harry.**

**"Hold out your arm", said the wandmaker.**

**He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then to wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. As he measured he talk, "every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter-Kurusu. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the quite the same and of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand".**

**Harry realized that the tape measure which was now measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on it's own while Mr. Ollivander was flittering around the shelves taking down boxes.**

**"this will do", he said and the measure tape started measuring Jaden who had a confused look as he watched the tape while Neville was trying not to laugh at their expressions. "Try this one Mr. Potter-Kurusu. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit only to send books flying and Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand at once before giving him a different one to try.**

**While the three younger brothers took turns trying wands and destroying the shop until they found the correct one Akira grabbed some wand holsters and cleaning kits. By the time they got their wands there was a lot of damage and several piles of boxes.**

"what did you three do?", asked Ryuji curiously.

**The window had been shattered three times, books had gone flying, the chair had exploded and shelves had fallen. At one point there was a fire in the shop which was thankfully put out.**

"who started the fire? I forgot", asked Harry frowning trying to remember.

"I think it was you or Jaden", said Neville thinking back to their visit several years ago. 

**They paid for the wands, cleaning kits and holsters then the older shifters were dragged to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get their owls or toads or a cat. Harry had a snowy owl, Jaden had a barn owl and Neville got a screech owl.**

**"right let's go home. We got your tickets", said Akira stretching before leading the way back down Diagon Alley and towards home.**

Narcissa marked the next chapter and gave the book to Draco who opened the chapter. He was not looking forward to the others learning of his past actions over the years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn alarm didn't go off. Sorry about that otherwise I would have posted earlier. 
> 
> Anyway here you go! Harry, Jaden and Neville in Diagon Alley. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Harry's wand: Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches  
> Jaden's wand: yew and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches  
> Neville's wand: cherry and unicorn hair, ten inches


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, books, games, movies!

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters** , read Draco and many eyes lit up in excitement from both former and new students. 

**Harry, Jaden and Neville spent the their last month making sure that they were packed then would disappear to have fun. They were currently in London's park on the playground while Akira and Itsuki kept a eye on them. After the park they ended up going home and began reading their books. Harry had named his owl Hedwing, Jaden named his Artemis and Neville named his owl Iris. The two older brothers had also brought a house so they all got rooms of their own though the older brothers decided to stay together while the younger brothers were enjoying having their own rooms.**

"we love your owl Jaden", said Jesse with Jim, Jack,Crow, Yusei, Zane and Chazz nodding. Artemis would always deliver letters to who they were addressed to and she even would fly into the classroom. It annoyed Crowler and amused the class while it didn't matter where Yusei, Jack and Crow was because she always found them.

**Harry woke up at six o'clock on September the 1st feeling excited and since he doubted he would get back to sleep he went and got dressed. He could hear that his older brothers were still asleep, he heard Neville moving around in his room and he heard Jaden raiding the fridge. _At least I didn't have to wake Jaden_ , thought Harry making his way to the kitchen, opened the cupboard and grabbed some cereal. Haou was leaning against the counter watching the brothers have their breakfast before Itsuki stumbled down the stairs before stretching and was soon followed by Akira and Neville. **

**"you excited about going to school?", asked Itsuki. Everyone knew that the Haou was protective** **of the family but mostly Jaden and growing up with Haou it made everyone unsurprised to see him hanging around.**

**"what classes are you looking foreward to?", asked Akira stalking into the kitchen tiredly. He was not a morning person. In fact neither of them were morning people but Harry, Neville and Jaden were going off to Hogwarts so the older brothers didn't mind the excitement.**

**"I am interested in Herbology", said Neville taking a seat next to Harry.**

**"Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions", answered Harry his eyes bright and eager.**

"Not anymore", muttered Harry and getting agreement from many of the former students while Snape flinched when he heard those words.

**"Astronomy and Charms", came Jaden's response with excitement that could be heard in his voice. A thought came to him and he asked, "how will we get to King's Cross station? we don't have a car".**

**"portals", replied Akira watching as his younger brothers went and got their stuff while his older brother was muttering to himself. He knew that Itsuki was the one opening the portal but they had to becareful so no curious humans wandered through.**

"portals are handy when you need to get some place or need to escape if you are in danger", smirked Harry dodging some bread that Jaden threw at him while Charlie caught the flying bread.

"They are also dangerous if you are not trained properly", growled Akira causing Ron and Hermione to look away. The two of them had tried to get the three to create portals but would always get a no though Hermione eventually understood and stopped asking. 

**They arrived at King's Cross at half past ten and once everyone was through Harry watched Itsuki close the portal. They were out of sight of other people but they still being careful. Harry saw a large plastic nine sign over one platform and a big plastic number ten sign next to it and finally in the middle was nothing. The five of them stood around hoping to get som sort of clue to where they were supposed to go. A few minutes later a group of people passed just behind them and five heads turned when they heard the words**

**"-packed with muggles of course-"**

"what is a muggle?", asked Jim curious since he had heard the word on rare occasions from Jaden or Neville but it wasn't a word used often.

"a muggle is just another term for people with no magic. They along with muggleborns are often looked down upon by pureblood witches and wizards", explained Jaden piling more food onto his plate while trying to fend off the hands stealing his food from Yusei and Jesse.

**The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them had a trolley and each of them had a owl. Harry felt Akira nudge him to follow the group with the flaming red hair. The group stopped and so did Harry's family then the shifters listened.**

**"Now what's the platform number?", asked the boy's mother.**

**"Nine and three quarters!", piped a small girl, also with red hair, who was holding the mother's hand, "mum, can't i go?".**

**"You are not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy you go first", said the mother.**

**The oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large swarm of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last tourist had cleared away, the boy had vanished. Harry heard one of his older brothers swear softly.**

"tough luck on the timing mate", said Jim with Neville and Jaden agreeing.

**"Fred, you next", the mother said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George", said the boy. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell i am George?".**

**"sorry George, dear"**

**"Only joking, I am Fred", said the boy and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up and he must have done it because a second later he was gone.**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier-he was almost there-and then quite suddenly he wasn't anywhere. Neville, Harry and Akira watched as Itsuki and Jaden spoke to the plump woman for a bit before they made their way back.**

**"All you three have to do is walk straight at the barrier between nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you will crash into it. Neville you go first then Harry and then Jaden", instructed Itsuki.**

**Neville pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"It is", said Ron, Neville, Jaden and Harry wincing.

"should we even ask?", said Zane raising a eyebrow at the four.

"second year", answered Neville shrugging while many groaned.

**He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine ans ten. Neville walked more quickly then leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a run-the barrier was coming near and nearer-he wouldn't be able to stop-the trolley was out of control-he was a foot away-he closed his eyes ready for the crash-but it didn't come. He opened his eyes.**

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign over head said _Hogwarts Express, 11o'clock_. Neville looked behind him to see Jaden and Harry emerge from a wrought iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_ on it. They had done it. Neville felt relief that Akira and Itsuki managed to get through. He continued to look around. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. **

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry, Jaden and Neville pushed their trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a boy with dreadlocks surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on".**

**The boy lifted the lid off the box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long hairy leg. Harry, Jaden and Neville pressed on through the crowd until they found a empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwing first then entered while Akira and Itsuki lifted his trunk onto the train then did the same to Jaden's and Neville's.**

**"don't destroy the school and take care of each other", said Akira as he was hugged by his younger brothers then stepped back so his older brother became the target.**

"They don't destroy the school instead they leave it to Fred and George", said Daphne waving her hand dismissively.

"They do get into dangerous situations though", muttered Hermione glaring at Ron for some reason unknown to Aster while Harry snickered.

"but we do look after each other", replied Neville getting agreements from many. 

**"don't forget to write", said Itsuki before pushing the three younger shifters to hurry onto the train.**

"That is it. Who's next?", asked Draco before the book was summoned into Hermione's hand before it was snatched by Charlie who had gotten up and walked over, took the book and sat down next to Harry and Bill again. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't try to take the book back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, games, movies, books, etc. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Journey to Hogwarts** , read Charlie raising a eyebrow. He had heard about it from Ron, Fred and George. 

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Neville sat down beside him while Jaden sat across from him. The red-haired mother had just taken out her hankerchief.**

**"Ron, you got something on your nose".**

**The youngest boy Ron was tall, thin and gangling with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose. He tried to jerk out of the way but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

**"Mum-gerroff". He wiggled free.**

**"aah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?", said one of the twins.**

**"shut up", said Ron.**

**"where's Percy?", asked their mother.**

**"He's coming now"**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge with the letter P on it.**

**"can't stay long, mother", he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartment to themselves-"**

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?", said one of the twins, with a air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea".**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it", said the other twin, "once-"**

**"Or twice-"**

**"A minute-"**

**"All summer-"**

**"Oh shut up", said Percy the Prefect.**

"Thank you Fred and George. Never change", said Harry laughing while the twins high fived each other. It was known that they enjoyed making others laugh and many enjoyed their antics along with the pranks. To the twins making Harry laugh was a bonus.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?", asked one of the twins.**

**"Because he is a prefect", said their mother fondly. All right, dear, well have a good term-send me a owl when you get there."**

"what the eff? That's playing favorites!", snapped Ryuji glaring at Mrs. Weasley who glared back.

"you don't play favorites with your children! You should treat them equally so that each of your children know that you love them the same", spoke Akira his glare making Mrs. Weasley flinch. 

**Harry noticed Jaden was frowning so Harry pulled out his deck and tuned out the family of red haireds. The brown eyes lit up and soon the three of them were having a battle royal with their decks. The train began to move and the three of them waved to their older brothers until the train gathered more speed and rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window and Harry could feel the excitement building.**

**"damn it Jaden!", came Neville's voice and Harry looked over to see that Neville's life points were now down to zero leaving just Harry against their brother.**

**"you left me to fend against Jaden", muttered Harry glaring at his two brothers before looking up when the door of their compartment slid open to reveal two people. It was a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones, short, curly black hair and dark hazel eyes. The second was a girl with long, light blond hair and ice blue eyes.**

**"May we come in?", asked the boy looking at the three of them.**

**"sure there is plenty of room", said Neville waving his hand in a gesture for them to come in after noticing that his brothers were too distracted.**

"those two are competitive with each other. They won't notice anything or anyone if they are dueling or competing against each other", explained Neville pointing to his brothers. Those that knew the two either nodded or muttered in agreement.

**"thank you. I am Blaise Zabini", spoke the boy with hazel eyes taking a seat next to Neville.**

**"Daphne Greengrass", said the girl sitting down next to Jaden.**

**"Neville Longbottom-Kurusu",**

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu"**

**"Jaden Yuki-Aoi"**

**Neville began explaining the game after seeing the slight interest in Daphne's and Blaise's eyes . Their compartment door opened again to reveal three boys this time: the boy with dreadlocks and the twins of the red-haired family.**

**"Any room for three more and a spider?", asked one twin gesturing to the box.**

**"sure. come in", nodded Neville and the three at door took a seat after closing the door. His brothers still didn't look up but he knew that they were still paying attention.**

**"I'm Fred Weasley and that is my twin George", said the twin Fred who pointed to George who was watching the game intently with a curious expression.**

**"I'm their friend Lee Jordan", said the boy with dreadlocks holding the box that had a spider in it.**

**"I am Neville Longbottom-Kurusu and these are my brothers Harry Potter-Kurusu and Jaden Yuki-Aoi", said Neville amused when the two finally looked up to see the new people.**

**"Blaise Zabini and this is Daphne Greengrass", said Blaise introducing himself and the only girl in the compartment.**

"You weren't joking when you said you met your friends on a train", muttered Atticus getting a smirk from Blaise while Fred grinned and Jaden rolled his eyes.

**"was the people at the station your entire family?", asked Harry to Fred while Jaden explained the game to George, Blaise, Lee and Daphne. He put his deck away.**

**"No that was our mum and our little sister Ginny. Dad was working, Bill our oldest brother and Charlie our second older brother is out of school. Percy is a prefect in school and Ron is currently starting Hogwarts. Mum has a second cousin who is a accountant but we don't talk about him for some reason", explained Fred noticing that Neville, Jaden and Harry didn't even blink at the fact that there were a lot of them.**

**"what are your older brothers jobs?", asked Neville.**

**"Charlie is at a dragon reserve in Romania working with dragons and Bill is a curse breaker at Gringotts", explained George speaking up now.**

**"think Ki won't mind me going off to play with dragons in a few years?", asked Harry with a straight face to Neville and Jaden who snickered.**

**"he would either encourage you or join you", replied Jaden putting his deck away.**

"did you go play with dragons?", asked Zane his blue eyes watching Malfoy inch away from his friend.

"no. After meeting Noberta and facing off against the Hungarian Horntail in the Tournament I had changed my mind", said Harry also noticing Malfoy inching away.

"Isn't dragons something Jaden likes?", spoke up Daphne laughing as she dodged a hex that was sent in her direction.

"not true!", shouted Jaden sending stinging hexes her way.

"you literally faced off several dragons!", said Daphne having been aware of her friend's adventures. She put up a shield to stop the hexes and proceeded to send them back at him. 

"most of them were duel monsters! I don't go looking for dragons unlike Charlie and Harry", protested Jaden while Daphne nodded with a straight face. 

"Oi!", said Charlie and Harry glaring at Daphne and Jaden but never denied the claims. 

**"Ki?", asked Blaise frowning in confusion.**

**"It is a nickname for one of our older brothers who adopted us. Ki is Akira and Ski is Itsuki. They raised us growing up though they are currently back at school", explained Harry.**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for some time, watching fields and lanes flick past. Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "anything off the trolley's dears?". Harry, Neville and Jaden worked to buy some of everything then brought it all back to the compartment.**

**"what are these?", asked Harry holding a pack of Chocolate Frogs. He was starting to feel like nothing could surprise him. "They're not really frogs, are they?"**

**"No they are not really frogs. Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them that you can collect of famous witches and wizards", explained Fred eyeing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

**Harry unwrapped his chocolate frog and picked up the card. To his surprise it showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing, silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So that's Dumbledore", said Jaden lookin at Harry's card.**

**"You never heard of Dumbledore?", asked Daphne staring at the three brothers in surprise.**

**"No not really. We live in the muggle world", said Neville reading the back of the card:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.** **Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times.** **Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chambr music and tenpin bowling.** _

"Not...a...word", growled Harry glaring at everyone.

"all that research", groaned Hermione.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw to his surprise that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"They do that. He will be back", said George handing him another card.**

**True to his word Dumbledore sidled back into the picture and soon Harry had several including Morgana, Clioda, Circe, Merlin, Hengist of Woodcroft, Albert Grunnion and Paracelsus. He tore his eyes from Clioda to see Jaden opening a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

**"You might want to be careful with those", warned George. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour. i had a bogey-flavored one once".**

**"how would you-?", started Harry frowning at the words.**

**"Fred dared me!", protested George giving his twin a glare at the snickering.**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. They got some toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, peppermint and Harry took the risk in nibbling off the end of a grey one which turned out to be pepper. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields were gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**"what house are you in?", asked Neville to Lee, Fred and George while reaching to snatch some sweets from Jaden.**

**"Gryffindor", answered Lee.**

**Their compartment door opened this time to reveal three boys but the three brothers recognized the middle boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he's shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"oh no", muttered Draco looking at the book with a uneasy look.

**"Is it true?", he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?".**

**"Potter-Kurusu", corrected Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy they looked like body guards.**

**"Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle", said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy".**

**"Bond, James Bond", muttered Jaden to Neville and Harry getting laughs from them and confused looks from the others. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"think my name is funny do you? Who are you?", asked Draco.**

**"Jaden Yuki-Aoi the _brother_ of Neville Longbottom-Kurusu and Harry Potter-Kurusu", said Jaden stressing the word brother and disliking Malfoy more. **

**Malfoy ignored Jaden and turned back to Harry.**

**"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there".**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it.**

Yusei, Jim and Jesse were glaring at Draco though they weren't the only ones as Charlie and Bill were shooting him daggers. 

**"I think i can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks", replied Harry coolly trying to pull Jaden back down.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

**"I'd be careful if i were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them", said Malfoy slowly.**

"what the hell, Malfoy?! that was uncalled for!", shouted Jesse finding himself being held back by Jaden and Jim while Crow and Jack glanced worriedly at their friend who looked furious. 

"Jesse it's fine! He has changed", said Jaden grabbing Jesse's arm and meeting the emerald eyes calmly. 

Draco saw Harry shake his head slowly warning him not to say a word until everyone had calmed down. Draco knew that it was a stupid mistake he made in the past which he regretted even after the war had ended. He watched as Harry nudged Charlie gently to continue reading while glaring at Bill as if daring him to move. 

**Harry was so shocked at the words that he had accidently let go of Jaden who stalked towards the three with a growl causing them to back out of the compartment and then he had shut the door.**

**"you met Malfoy before?", asked Fred when Harry pulled Jaden back to sitting down.**

**Neville explained the meeting in Diagon Alley. Neither of the Weasley's appeared surprised. Harry was peering out the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train appeared to be slowing down. They all changed into their robes. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately".**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and from the expressions on Jaden's, Neville's, Daphne's and Blaise's faces even they were nervous. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air while Fred and George headed in a different direction.**

**"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!", came a loud voice.**

"HAGRID!", came several voices from both former and new students.

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed the owner of the voice down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.**

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec", called Hagrid over his shoulder, "jus round this bend here".**

**There was a loud "Ooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black late. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrents and towers.**

"sounds beautiful", said Jim watching Jaden nod while stroking Shirley the crocodile who was enjoying herself.

"No kidding", said Crow with a impressed look on his face.

**"No more'n four to a boat!", Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Jaden and Neville were followed into their boat by a girl with bushy, brown hair and rather large front teeth.**

**"Everyone in?", shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then-FOREWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!", yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivywhich hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stairs and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"The sorting should be next", commented Hermione watching as Ryuji grabbed the book.

"we finally get to find out which house you went to", said Yusei perking up while Harry and Jaden shook their heads. 

_damn it_ , thought Harry and Jaden together meeting each other's eyes. 

"How about a break after the sorting?", suggested Touma figuring that after all the chapters they read that everyone would need a break. After a while there was several people agreeing. He nodded for Ryuji to start reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, games, movies, etc. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**The Sorting Hat** , began Ryuji wondering why a few former students looked uneasy but was ready to get answers.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall", said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here"**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fitted several shifter families in with room to spare. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The three brothers could hear the drone of hundred of voices from the doorway to the right-the rest of the school must be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered on Ron's smudged nose and Harry felt Neville inch closer to him.**

**"I will return when we are ready for you", said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly".**

"quiet? you left us alone. There was no chance we would be quiet", said Susan Bones in a matter of fact voice.

"I know", agreed McGonagall with a sigh.

**She left the chamber and Harry swallowed nervously.**

**"how exactly do they sort us into houses?", wondered Neville from next to Harry.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot but I think he was joking', replied Ron Weasley which didn't help anyone's nerves.**

**Harry's heart gave a jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But neither he or his brothers knew any magic yet-what on earth would they have to do? Harry hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. He saw that Neville was shaking beside him, Jaden was twitching while Daphne and Blaise appeared to be trying to look calm. No one was talking much except one girl with bushy, brown hair who was whispering very fast about all the spells she learned and wondering which one she would need.**

"good job you two. You made all of them freak out", said Zane to Hermione and Ron while clapping his hands. The two had apologic looks on their faces. 

**Harry tried not to listen to her. He had never been more nervous, never, not even when he had to take a school report home to Akira and Itsuki saying that he somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. Despite the older brothers finding it amusing it didn't stop them grounding Harry. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Harry, do we need to talk about you being too dramatic?", asked Itsuki eyeing his younger brother.

"no we really don't", protested Harry glaring at Fred, George, Jaden, Neville and Blaise who were trying to hide amusement.

**Then something happened which made him jump a foot in the air-several people behind him screamed.**

**'what the-?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the black wall. Pearly-white and slighty transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I'd say we give him a second chance-"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-i say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years but nobody answered.**

**"New students!", said Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, i suppose?".**

**A few students nodded mutely.**

**'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!", said the Friar. "My old house you know".**

"ghosts?", gasped Jesse shocked that there were ghosts.

"very friendly ghosts", said Jaden cheerfully with a smile that said he was humoring Jesse. 

**"Move along now", said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start".**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line and follow me", Professor McGonagall told the first years.**

**Feeling oddly as though he legs had turned to lead, Harry got into a line behind Neville, with Ron behind him and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering in the candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the bushy haired girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_ '.**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silentlly placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Harry's green eyes met Jaden's curious brown ones as they had a silent conversation.**

"I really don't want to know what you two were silently having a conversation about", muttered Neville seeing a few others eyeing them with a wary look.

"Nothing bad", replied Jaden and Harry but no one believed them.

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing-noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:**

_**Oh you may not think i'm pretty** _

_**but don't judge on what you see** _

_**I'll eat myself if you can find** _

_**A smarter hat than me.** _

_**You can keep your bowlers black,** _

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,** _

_**For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat** _

_**And I can cap them all.** _

_**There's nothing hidden in your head** _

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,** _

_**So try me on and I will tell you** _

_**Where you ought to be.** _

"Anyone want to bet where the three will go?", asked Fred with a knowing smirk.

There were a few thoughtful and interested looks at the offer. 

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,** _

_**Where dwell the brave at heart** _

_**Their daring, nerve and chivaly** _

_**Set Gryffindor's apart** _

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff** _

_**Where they are just and loyal** _

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true** _

_**And unafraid of toil;** _

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw** _

_**If you've a ready mind** _

_**Where those of wit and learning** _

_**Will always find their kind;** _

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin** _

_**You'll make your real friends** _

_**Those cunning folk use any means** _

_**To achieve their ends.** _

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!** _

_**And don't get in a flap!** _

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)** _

_**For I am the Thinking Cap!** _

"Hufflepuff for Jaden, Slytherin for Harry and Gryffindor for Neville", spoke Atticus getting surprised looks before shrugging.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for Jaden, Ravenclaw for Harry and Hufflepuff for Neville", added Jesse placing his bets in. He wasn't meeting Jaden's eyes. 

"Slytherin or Hufflepuff for Jaden", said Aster with Chazz agreeing.

"Slytherin for Jaden and Gryffindor for Harry and Neville", was Yusei's bet as he along with the others were given betrayed looks.

"Any except Ravenclaw for Jaden, Hufflepuff or Slytherin for Harry and Hufflepuff for Neville", said Jim getting a groan in response from a certain brunette.

"Slytherin for Jaden, Gryffindor for Harry and Neville", came from Akira and Itsuki getting glares from their younger brothers. Touma agreed while Ryuji, Ann, Futaba and the rest of Akira's friends stayed quiet.

"Syrus? Hasselberry?", asked Zane poking the two.

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for Jaden", answered Hasselberry with Syrus nodding while trying to hide from Jaden's glare.

Fred, Lee and George began quickly writing the bets down all the while grinning while Ryuji quickly continued reading before someone was killed. 

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's son. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"so we've just got to try on the hat!', muttered Ron sounding annoyed. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll'.**

Jaden, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron suddenly looked up at the ceiling as if it suddenly became interesting. Jesse, Jim, Chazz, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Yusei, Jack and Crow either gaped in shock or groaned and muttered about something about a death wish.

**Harry smiled weakly and saw relief on his brother's faces. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell but he did wish they could try the hat on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When i call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted", she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"**

**A pink-face girl with blond pigtails stumbld out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause-**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat.**

**The table on the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!!!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too but Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Harry saw Fred and George catcalling. Bulstrode, Millicent then became a Slytherin.**

**He was starting to feel defiantly sick now and judging from the expressions on Neville and Jaden they felt the same. Ron Weasley was looking a interesting shade of green.**

**"Finch-Fletchley Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigian, Seamus' a sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!", shouted the hat and Harry heard Ron groan.**

"Not a lot of Gryffindor's", noted Ann as the names and houses were called out. She noticed that so far there had only been three Gryffindor's while so far there had been three Hufflepuff's.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you are nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off and said there had obviously been a mistake and he had better get back on the train. He felt a gently nudge and saw Neville giving him a reassured look before nodding to Jaden. Harry saw that Jaden was twitching again.**

**Daphne Greengrass ended up in Slyhterin then** **Neville was called next and he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR" Neville almost ran off wearing it before quickly returning it.**

"The hat was torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for a while", admitted Neville after curious looks were shot at him. Luna patted his arm. 

**Malfoy was next as he swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYHTERIN!"**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now: Theodore Nott went to Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson went to Slytherin, Tracy Davis went to Slytherin, Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw along with Sue Li, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Morag MacDougal and Anthony Goldstein. Hufflepuff gained Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins and Ernest Macmillian. Gryffindor finally gained Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. At last-**

**"Potter-Kurusu Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**" _Potter_ , did she say?"**

**" _The_ Harry Potter?"**

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

**"Hmm", said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plently of courage, i see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall i put you?"**

**Harry gripped the edges and thought, "Gryffindor with Neville, Gryffindor with Neville".**

**"Well if you are sure-better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor Table where he sat next to Neville before turning to focus on Jaden who had yet to be sorted. He hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "we got Potter-Kurusu! we got Potter Kurusu!".**

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest was a large man and there in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recongized him at once from the card he got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone brightly as the ghosts. There was a nervous young man wearing a large purple turban.**

"winners are Akira, Yusei and Itsuki for Harry and Neville", cheered Fred and George handing over some winnings to them as did the others who had placed bets.

"that leaves Jaden", said Jesse with a hopeful look at the brunette who just glared at him. 

**Jaden felt even more sick as his turn got closer to him being sorted as he was after Ron Weasley who ended up in Gryffindor. He could hear Haou whispering in his ear trying to calm him so the twitching would stop.**

**"Yuki-Aoi Jaden!"**

**Haou disappeared as Jaden walked slowly to the stool before putting the hat on and sat on the stool. He saw Harry and Neville giving him encouraging looks.**

**"hmm difficult. You and your brothers are difficult", came a voice that he guessed was the hat. "Plently of loyalty and courage. Highly ambitous but not much into reading. hmm difficult. You have a protective spirit too but I think there is something else. I guess i will put you in SLYTHERIN!"**

**Removing the hat, he ran over and sat next to Daphne before looking to Harry and Neville who were clapping and giving him thumbs up. He knew that they were disappointed that he wasn't with them but he was sure it wouldn't stop them. He looked around quickly noticing that Malfoy looked unhappy but he ignored him to focus on the Sorting. Blaise Zabini joined them at Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Jaden looked down at his gold plate feeling hungry.**

**Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more to see them all there.**

**"Welcome!", he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, i would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"**

**He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. Jaden stared at Dumbledore unsure if he should laugh.**

**"Is he mad?", asked Jaden uncertainly.**

**"Maybe", said Daphne piling food on her plate.**

**Jaden's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on the table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatos, roast potatos, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some reason unknown mint humbugs. Quickly he began piling his plate with almost anything he could grab until his plate was full of food.**

**"Is it true that you were raised by muggles?", asked Pansy in a 'I am better than you' voice.**

**"I live in the muggle world but i am not raised by muggles or wizards", said Jaden narrowing his eyes slighty.**

**"what were you and your brothers doing on the train with those cards?", asked Blaise quickly changing the subject and saw the brown eyes brighten.**

**"We were dueling with our decks! it is a famous game in Japan called Duel Monsters. I might see if i can have a rematch with Harry and Neville", said Jaden excitely and began to explain about dueling, the monsters and the game with a few Slytherin's listening curiously.**

"great distraction", said Harry to Blaise poking him in the ribs.

**Harry at the Gryffindor table was feeling warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table wondering who the other teachers were. His eyes were drawn to a teacher with greasy hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.**

**"hey Percy! who are the teachers at the table?", he asked looking away from the greasy haired man.**

**"The large man over there is Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Professor Quirrel is the man wearing the turban and he teaches Defense Against Dark Arts and next to him is Professor Snape who teaches potions", explained Percy pointing to each teacher.**

**At last the puddings and desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem-just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well".**

**Dumbledore's twinking eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George. Harry raised a eyebrow and turned to meet Jaden's eyes who shook his head.**

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors".**

"Like that will stop everyone", shrugged Harry when all the teachers shook their heads.

"We don't start the fight. We just end it", said Jaden as Daphne flicked him on the shoulder.

**"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally i must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death".**

"You went to the forbidden corridor, didn't you?", stated Jack. It wasn't a question but a fact.

"We can neither confirm or deny", said Harry holding his hands up in defense.

"blame Dumbledore and Draco", was Neville's response.

**Harry laughed but he was one of the few that did.**

**"He's not serious?", he muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be', said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reasonwhy we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least".**

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!", cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teacher's smiles have become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like words,**

**"Everyone pick their favourite tune", said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed;**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,** _

_**Teach us something please,** _

_**Weather we be old and bold** _

_**Or young with scabby knees** _

_**Our heads could do with filling** _

_**With some interesting stuff** _

_**For now they are bare and full of air** _

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff** _

_**So teach us things worth knowing** _

_**Bring back what we've forgot** _

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest** _

_**And learn until our brains all rot.** _

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and wheb they had finished, he was one of those that clapped.**

**"Ah music", he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out the Great Hall and up the marble stair case. Harry and Neville waved to Jaden who was going in a different direction. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits whispered and pointed or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wandering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a towards them, they started throwing themselves at him.**

**"Peeves", whispered Percy to the first years. "A Poltergeist". He raised his voice, "Peeves-show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of the balloon answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

**There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooh!", he said with a evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!", barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

**"You want to watch out for Peeves", said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are".**

"Ghosts, moving paintings and a poltergeist. Sounds like what you would find in a haunted house", said Atticus just as some sticks fell on his head. 

"There is also moving stairs", pointed out Hermione helpfully only to get looks of disbelief from Atticus and Jesse.

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.**

**"Password?", she said.**

**"Caput Draconis", said Percy and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it-Neville needed a leg up-and found themselves in the Gryffindor common-room, a cosy, round room full of squishy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to the dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of the staircase-they were obviously in one of the towers-they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. Harry was about to ask Neville if he had any of the treacle tart but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully-and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it, then Malfoy turned into the hook nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold-there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke the next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"I hate these dreams of yours", muttered Neville before shaking his head.

"winners of the bet are Akira, Itsuki, Yusei, Aster and Chazz for betting Jaden ending up in Slytherin", said George along with the others handed the winnings over.

Several yelps were heard as Harry punched Fred's and George's arm while Jaden summoned a bunch of books and threw them at everyone who had placed bets. Draco was about to speak when Harry shook his head.

"Let it happen Draco. They will be fine", was all Harry said while grinning and watching the chaos that was happening. 

"I thought Jaden was the nice one", commented Hannah getting a couple of coughs from those trying not to laugh, laughter from the twins and amused looks from Daphne, Luna, Harry and Neville.

"He is the nice one", said Daphne as she and many others created shields in case any of the books end up in their direction on accident. "Too nice at times and very forgiving". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Harry might end up talking to Jesse, Jim and Yusei.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, games, etc
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Yusei, Jim and Jesse found themselves locked in a empty classroom with Harry after being dragged away from the chaos. Harry's green eyes were making the three of them nervous as the eyes flickered between the three of them then the raven haired wizard leaned back against a desk casually without saying a word as the tension thickened in the air. 

"what is Jaden to you?", asked Harry being blunt and straight to the point. He decided that he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"He is a good friend", answered Jesse though he had to admit that it sounded more like a question when he spoke which wasn't the right answer judging from the look in Harry's green eyes. He noticed that Jim was looking at the left wall with a fascinated look while Yusei was looking at the floor curiously.

"There is something I don't get about you three. I don't understand why Jaden bonded quickly with you three or why he never left you", began Harry pulling his wand from his pocket, "let's start with you Jesse. He met you on the roof at Duel Academy and you dueled each other then you got close to each other. You helped him with Viper and let's not forget how he went to save you in the Dark World. When he told me about that I was annoyed because Jesse you gave up. You gave up which ended up with Yubel almost destroying the world and killing Adrian Geko".

Jesse flinched at Harry's words before the green eyes flickered to Jim and Yusei.

"Jim you saw Jesse and Jaden duel, fought against a tiger, you distracted the Duel Ghouls, refused to give up on Jaden against Viper, went to the Dark World and would have dueled Haou if our brothers didn't step in. You refused to give up on saving Jaden with the help of Axel and in the end you went back to your Academy".

Finally the bright green eyes landed on the blue eyes of Yusei who took one look at the other two and felt worry. He didn't think he did anyone to warrant the wrath of any of the brothers but he could be wrong.

"in second year during training Jaden fell through a portal to your world and landed on you before he was brought home. You also fought alongside Yugi and Jaden against Paradox after saving Jaden in Venice. You almost gave up during the fight and eventually you saved the world and brought Jaden home. However he decided to travel to your timeline and spent quite some time there while occasionally returning before waiting a while then he would visit you again", spoke Harry calmly while twirling his holly wand between his fingers. 

Jesse, Jim and Yusei watched as the wizard turned around and sat on the desk facing them. They watched as Harry took a deep breath, muttered quietly about annoying brothers before looking at them again. 

"I am going to explain some events that happened over the years and you three will listen. There won't be any specifics since you'll find out from the books anyway. Let's start with after the sorting. There was a Troll on Halloween in first year, there was Nobert and Fluffy, detention in Forbidden Forest, Voldemort and someone dies", started Harry eyeing the three of them to watch their reactions, "second year we got a visit from Dobby, we met Gilderoy Lockhart, we missed the train, there was a basilisk running around, a dueling club, we met Aragog and eventually the basilisk is killed. Third year was probably the safest since we only had to worry about Sirius Black and Dementors..."

"Dementors? Basilisk?", wondered Yusei but getting no answer. 

"Nobert? Fluffy? Dobby? Aragog?", questioned Jesse raising a eyebrow at the names as he wondered who named them.

"Fourth year there was the Quidditch World Cup, a imposter teacher, Hermione started SPEW, there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, articles from Rita Skeeter, Yule Ball and people declare me insane. Fifth year we got a new teacher again, Dementors attacked our home, detention with the new teacher, we start a club, interview with Rita Skeeter, our club was discovered, O.W.L exams, a bunch of us go to the Department of Mysteries and eventually most is solved so everyone goes home. Sixth year came with new teacher happened, Ron Weasley gets poisoned and some people die. Seventh year is when the battle happens with many dying", continued Harry studying the three. 

"the adventures at Duel Academy sound tame compared to all that", was the first words from Jim who appeared to be calm while Yusei looked emotionless except for the flicker of horror in his eyes and Jesse gave Jim a look that said he was insane.

"Our adventures after we finished school were even more fun", said Harry with a careful tone. He felt a poke through the link connecting him to Jaden so he poked back.

"Why are you telling us this?", asked Jesse exchanging a worried look with Jim. 

There was a few minutes of silence before Harry answered in a cold tone, "because Jaden would do anything for you to be happy just like how Neville will do anything for Luna to be happy and I don't want to lose a brother because you three made a mistake or hurt him. If you hurt Jaden then you will have a bunch of people after you who _will_ kill you".

"how many people?", asked Yusei quietly and he regretted asking.

"Daphne, Blaise, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Akira, Itsuki, Touma, Zane, Aster, Atticus, Axel, Chazz, Haou, Hasselberry, Theodore, Susan, Sirius, Remus and myself are some. Most of us are magical and four of us besides Jaden can time travel", came the response sending shivers down the three duelists spines as Harry got up and glared at them. "Think very carefully and when you figure out the answer then let me know".

Silence was the only thing that came from Jesse, Jim and Yusei as Harry brushed past them and opened the door. They followed him back to the room where everyone was gathered talking or wrestling (a couple of students). Ryuji was talking to Touma, Jack was dueling Jaden, Neville waved to the four of them while Fred and George were rubbing their shoulders and Akira appeared to be arguing with Mrs. Weasley while Sirius Black was watching with a amused look as Remus Lupin was shaking his head. Zane, Crow and Aster were asking Itsuki questions. 

* * *

**"so how did it go?"** , asked Jaden calmly through the link as if his partner and friends had not been warned by his brother. Neville, Akira and Itsuki listened as well.

**"I might have scared them** ", came the blunt response causing Jaden, Neville, Akira and Itsuki to laugh. They could feel the annoyance and amusement. 

**"well people are talking so rumors will be going around"** , said Neville and snickered when Harry sent a picture of him facepalming himself through the link. 

"uh professor? All the pranks, mistakes and everything else that happened in the past. Can points not be taken off?", asked Hermione exchanging a uneasy looks with Jaden, Harry and Neville while getting curious looks from many people both old and new.

"I think that is fair since neither of you are in school anymore", agreed Professor McGonagall amused as the three shifter brothers and their friends from Hogwarts cheered. She watched as Yusei sat near Jaden while Jesse sat near Zane and Jim sat across from Jaden, Yusei and Jesse. 

"I got a question. How did the three of you know which house they were in?", asked Hasselberry pointing at Itsuki, Akira and Yusei.

"We got letters from Jaden", explained Itsuki pointing to him and Akira.

"Jaden's portal. The left side of the portal is silver while the right side is green", answered Yusei and wouldn't say anything else despite the others trying to get him to explain more. 

Theodore Nott quickly snatched the book before someone else could and once he saw the title of the chapter he suddenly regretted picking the book. Neville motioned with his hands to him to start reading. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**The Potions Master** , began Theodore.

**"There, look"**

**'Where?"**

**Whispers followed Harry and Neville from the moment they left the dormitory the next day. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoes to get a look at Harry or double back to pass him in the corridors, again staring. He wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his ways to classes. There was a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some that led somewhere different on Friday, some with a vanishing step half-way up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in the exactly right place and doors that weren't really doors at all but solid walls just pretending. It was also hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure he saw some coats of armor walk off.**

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction but Peeves the Poltegeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"Not as bad as Filch", murmured Fred.

**Even worse than Peeves, if it was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Neville managed to get on the wrong side of him on their first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

"Only good thing he had done", said Neville.

"Must have been having a good day', joked Harry getting a smile from Neville.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break one rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line and she'd whisk off for Filch who would appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passages of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated them and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

"Harry! Neville! Jaden", came the shout from Hermione. 

The three of them bolted and hid behind their older brothers who just glared at Hermione. Apparently the two combined glares were enough to make her cower.

**And then, once you managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic as Harry, Jaden and Neville quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.**

**Easily the most boring glass was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Ulric the Oddball mixed up. Harry and Neville took advantage of the time to talk to Jaden through the link until class ended.**

"Students would use that class to get some sleep", said Harry as Ron coughed. Harry knew that Ron would fall asleep in class until he joined them on skipping the class.

"He isn't still teaching is he?", asked Charlie knowing if Binns was then the current students weren't going to learn much.

"No we have a new teacher for History of Magic", replied Professor McGonagall her lips twitching in a small smile.

There were sighs of relief that echoed throughout the room.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register and when he reached Harry's name he gave a excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Professor McGonagall had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking to the moment they had sat down in her fist class.**

**"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts", she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned".**

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started but soon realized they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione had managed to change theirs while Neville. Professor McGonagall showed the class the sharp, silver and pointy needles with giving both Harry and Hermione a rare smile.**

"How did you do Jay?", asked Atticus looking at his friend.

"It was like a needle with the red head of the match. I sent it home to Itsuki and Akira", admitted Jaden as Itsuki pulled it out of one of his pockets and threw it to Atticus.

Atticus caught it, turned it over and noticed it was silver and skinny like a needle but with the red head of a match. It was a interesting mix for sure. 

**The class everyone had been looking to was Defence Against Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one day. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by a African Prince as a thank you for getting rid off a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

"Lies", hissed Harry glaring at the book making Theo inch away slowly until he was out of reach before continuing.

**Harry and Neville were relieved to find out that they weren't miles behind like everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and like them, hadn't had any idea that there were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron Weasley didn't have much of a headstart.**

**Friday was a important day for Harry and Neville. They finally managed to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

**"What have we got today?", Harry asked Neville as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

**"Double potions with Slytherins", said Neville. "Professor Snape is the Head of the Slytherin house. I heard other students say he always favors the Slytherins. We'll be able to see if it is true and Jaden will be there".**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Jaden sat and noticed that the Slytherins appeared divided. Malfoy had Crabbe, a girl called Pansy Parkinson and Goyle while Daphne, Blaise and a girl called Tracy Davis sat next or across from Jaden. Harry saw the pile of food on his brother's plate which wasn't surprising but he was happy that Jaden had made friends in the house.**

**Harry turned back to his breakfast when he felt someone sit down beside him and saw Jaden had got up from Slytherin table to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Neville ignored the rest of Gryffindors and engaged in a conversation with their brother.**

"do you realize how much you annoyed the people in Slytherin by doing that?", asked Draco to Jaden and wasn't surprised when the slifer nodded.

"Yeah I knew. It also annoyed the Gryffindor's", said Jaden shrugging. Oh he knew that it annoyed both houses but like his brothers, Jaden didn't care. 

**Just then, the post arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first mrning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. Hedwig, Artemis and Iris hadn't brought anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleepin the owlery with the other school owls. This morning however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.**

**_Dear Harry_ , it said in a very untidy scowl**

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send a letter back with Hedwig.** _

_**Hagrid** _

**"want to come see Hagrid with us?", Harry asked Jaden who agreed to go. Harry quickly borrowed Neville's quill, ' _yes, please, see you later_ ' on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that happened to him and Neville so far. At the start of the term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lessons, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry-he hated him.**

**Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals, floating in glass jars all around the rules.**

Harry and Jaden watched as Jim and Jesse turned a very interesting shade of green while Mona flinched and many of Akira's friends gave the book a look of disgust. Jaden nodded his head silently in the direction where Snape was sitting who looked like he was trying not to flinch when the grey eyes looked at him.

**Snape like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

**"Ah, yes", he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_ ".**

**"Potter-Kurusu", correct Harry but was ignored.**

"I wasn't aware Hogwarts gets famous people attend often", said Neville.

"Gildory Lockheart", said Blaise getting a horrified look in return.

"He doesn't count", snapped Neville shivering and getting a pat of reassurance from Luna.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black and were cold and empty that made you think of dark tunnels.**

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making", he began. He spoke in barely more than a wisper but they caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had a gift of keeping a class silent without much effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of soft simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i ususlly have to teach".**

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Jaden exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"thanks for that", said Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

"Your welcome", said Harry, Jaden and Neville giving her a thumbs up.

**"Potter!", said Snape suddenly. "what would i get if i added powdered root of asphodel to a infusion of wormwood?"**

**Jaden met Neville's eyes surprised at the question as they both were sure that the class learned it in fifth year. To their relief Harry knew the answer while Hermione's hand shot in the air.**

**"A sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death", answered Harry refusing to back down. Snape didn't look happy for some reason.**

**"Potter, where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar?**

**Hermione stretched her hand as high in the air as it would go without leaving her seat. Jaden could see that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they weren't expecting Harry to know the answer.**

**"In the stomach of a goat", said Harry calmly.**

**Jaden was suddenly relieved that Akira and Itsuki made the three of them read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ as much as possible. Snape was still igoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"**

**At this Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling and Jaden saw annoyance in the green eyes.**

**"I don't know", said Harry quietly. 'I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"**

"Harry you aren't supposed to be cheeky with your professors", scolded Remus despite looking like he was trying not to laugh while Sirius had no problem with laughing. 

"but he was being a idiot!", said Harry shaking his head.

**Jaden slammed his head on the table while a few people laughed. He saw Seamus Finnigan wink at Harry and Neville shake his head. Snape however was not pleased.**

**"Sit down", he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter. Monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "and a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter".**

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swep around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Ron Weasley had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

**"Idiot boy!", snarled Professor Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Ron whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

**"Take him up to the hospital wing", Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Neville, who had been working next to Ron. "You-Potter-Why didn't you warn him not to add the quills? Thought he would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor".**

**Jaden saw Harry opened his mouth to argue but stopped from Neville kicking him if he had to guess.**

"Snape can be worse than that", explained George.

"Snape got worse George", pointed out Neville while Harry didn't say anything.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He had lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week- _why_ did Snape hate him so much? **

**"Cheer up Harry. It was only two points", said Jaden nudging his brother. "Aren't we supposed to be seeing Hagrid?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out saying, " _Back, Fang-Back_ ".**

**Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

**"Hang on", he said. "Back, Fang'.**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of a enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

**"Make yerselves at home", said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded over to Jaden and knocked him over then started licking his face. Like Hagrid, clearly Fang was not as fierce as he looked.**

**'This is Jaden and Neville", Harry told Hagrid pointing to his brothers as he introduced them.**

**The rock cakes almost broke their teeth but Harry, Neville and Jaden pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. The three of them were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.**

**"An as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, i'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? can't get rid of her-Filch puts her up to it".**

"I don't think Fang will be much help Hagrid", said Daphne to Hagrid.

"I know. He is a coward", agreed Hagrid with a fond tone as he thought about his dog.

"Not all the time", disagreed Harry remembering fifth year.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Jaden, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape like hardly any of the students.**

**"But he seemed to really _hate_ me"**

**"Rubbish!", said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. He felt a wave of reassurance from the link coming from Jaden who was poking the cakes and Neville who was talking to Hagrid after Hagrid changed the subject. Neville's hazel eyes met Harry's green eyes quickly but Harry knew what his brothers were saying: _Let it go for now_. Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_**

**_Investigations continue into the break in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._ **

_**Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied th same day.** _

_**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringott's spokesgoblin.** _

**Harry hadn't known that the bank had been broken into but he supposed that since his older brothers took them before his birthday he wouldn't have known that a vault had been broken into.**

**"Hagrid could i borrow this please?", asked Harry getting feelings of curiousity from Jaden and Neville. Hagrid agreed though.**

**As Harry, Jaden and Neville walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they had been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he had so far had given him much to think about as tea with Hagrid. One question ran through his mind: did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"That's the end of the current chapter", said Theo closing the book and holding it out for someone. 

"Is that when...?", began Jim to Jaden who shook his head.

"No probably during the next chapter or the one after", said Jaden tilting his head a bit to the side as he thought back. He saw Itsuki hold his hand up and Theo hovered the book over to him. 

"Jaden, Harry, Draco you do realize what the next chapter is about?", asked a nervous Neville watching them freeze up as they suddenly remembered.

Jaden suddenly swore in Japanese making his friends from Duel Academy along with Yusei, Crow and Jack jump. Harry hid his face in his hands and Draco was frozen as realization came into his eyes and muttered a "bloody hell". 

"At least it isn't the troll?", spoke up Ron only to cower when he got four glares directed at him from Jaden, Harry, Neville and Hermione. 

Itsuki saw Touma read the title of the chapter and grin. Itsuki flicked his boyfriend/partner on the forehead before reading the chapter as Akira got up and sat closer to see the chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Harry Potter, Yugioh Gx, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Midnight Duel** , Itsuki read trying not to smile.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated until he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday-and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

**"Typical", said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy".**

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything.**

**"You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself", said Neville reasonably. "I know Malfoy is always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but it might be all talk.**

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters but he did stop and go pink a bit when Jaden asked what the helicopters looked like and why he would be near Muggles in the first place.**

"You called him out", said Jesse nodding.

"Have you even seen a helicopter?", asked Chazz not impressed when Draco shook his head.

**Malfoy wasn't the only one, though: Seamus Finnigan told it, he spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang-glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!", shouted Charlie looking furious at his younger brother

"I didn't really!", denied Ron trying to hide behind Hermione who only stood up and moved away.

"You better not have", growled Charlie but calmed down when Harry sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder gently. 

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas who shared their dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move. Neville had admitted to Jaden and Harry that he wasn't really interested in flying and preferred his feet on the ground while Jaden said he prefers dueling with Duel Monsters.**

**Hermione Granger was nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book-not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd got out of a library book called Quidditch Through The Ages. Everyone was pleased when her lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post.**

**Harry and Neville hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid while Artemis brought Jaden letters often since he would keep their older brothers updated so when Hedwig and Iris brought them some letters and a parcel the two were still surprised. Harry opened the letter:**

**_Harry_ **

**_We are often updated by Jaden but we would like to hear more from you and Neville._ ** **_Firstly congrats to you both for getting into Gryffindor. We are so proud. We heard about your Potions teacher._ ** **_Maybe something happened between the professor and your birth parents? Just focus on getting through the lesson._ ** **_Jaden told us about the flying lesson. We have complete faith in you._ **

**_Itsuki brought some sort of ball but we don't know if it will help. If it is not useful or causes trouble then just chuck it._** **_Keep us updated._ **

**_Akira and Itsuki_ **

"what did you do with the ball?", asked Ann to the two former Gryffindors.

"We got rid of it", replied Neville remembering taking it home and putting it in the bin.

**Harry watched as Neville opened the parcel to reveal a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of smoke. The two exchanged confused looks when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the glass ball out of his hand. Harry jumped to his feet and was prepared to fight Malfoy but Professor McGonagall who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school was there in a flash.**

**"what's going on?"**

**"Malfoy took that glass ball from Neville"**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the glass ball back on the table.**

**"Just looking ", he said and sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"I really don't like your past self Draco", said Harry sounding annoyed.

"I don't like my past self either", agreed Draco. He never realized how much of a brat he had been.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Neville and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the ground for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there and so were twenty broomsticks laying in a neat line on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying some of them start to vibrate if you flew too high or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

**"well, what are you waiting for?", she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up".**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom", called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say Up!"**

**"UP", everyone shouted**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once as did Jaden's and Blaise's but it was one of the few that did. Neville's stayed still, Hermione's simply rolled over on the ground and much to Daphne's, Harry's and Jaden's amusement Ron's broom hit him in the face but he only glared playfully. He didn't take offense. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Neville were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been dong it wrong for years.**

**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard", said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

**"Come back, boy!", she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of the bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet. Harry and Jaden were watching carefully trying to keep track of him. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -**

**WHAM-a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

**"Broken wrist", Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get".**

"You heard me?", asked Madam Hooch in surprise as he nodded.

"We are shifters so our senses are better than human senses. Better hearing, better sight, better reflexes are some", explained Harry pointing to Jaden, Neville, Akira and Itsuki.

"That explains so much", Syrus said quietly from where he was next to Zane and Hasselberry.

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

**"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". "come on dear"**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

**"Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**Some of the other Slytherins joined in while some other Slytherin's stayed silent.**

**"Shut up, Malfoy", snapped Parvati Patil.**

**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?", said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati".**

**"shut up Parkinson. Firstly it is Longbottom-Kurusu as you along with Heir Malfoy should know unless the two of you have memory loss and secondly Neville is the brother to Harry and myself. It wouldn't be wise to insult someone claimed by shifters", said Jaden his voice cold as he glared at the two, "unless you both want our older brothers to pay a visit to your parents"**. 

"Even that scares me and I have known you for a long time", said Jesse his voice telling how uneasy he felt. 

"Remind me to never piss you off", said Chazz eyeing his friend. 

"Imagine how we felt", murmured Theo as a shiver went through him. He remembered seeing the brunette go from warm to cold and it scared many students including himself.

**Harry saw that the words had mad both Gryffindors and Slytherin's uneasy at the words. Malfoy must have been stupid or didn't take the warnings seriously because of what he did next.**

**"Look!", said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom-Kurusu was sent".**

**The glass ball glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

**"Give that here, Malfoy", said Harry quietly. Everyone stayed silent to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

**"I think i'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom-Kurusu to collect-how about-up a tree?"**

**"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off.**

**He hadn't been lying, he _could_ fly well-hovering level with the topmost branches of a oak he called, "come and get it Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

**_"No!_ ", shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble!"**

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the broom and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped behind him-and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught-this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even high and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and a admiring whoop from both Ron and Jaden.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid air. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"That was your first time on a broom and you flew like you have flown all your life. Yeah I was stunned", pointed out Draco getting a smirk from Harry.

'It is impressive. Even I am shocked", agreed Charlie with awe in his voice. 

**"Give it here", Harry called, "or i'll knock you off that broom!"**

**"Oh, yeah?", said Malfoy, trying to sneer but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He lent forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy", Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

**"Catch it if you can, then!", he shouted and threw the glass ball high in the air and streaked back towards the ground.**

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down-next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball-wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people-he stretched out his hand-a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the ball clutched safely in his fist.**

"Harry, I am both proud and disappointed of you", said Itsuki while Akira didn't say anything. 

"Recklessness runs in the family then", commented Ryuji getting a glare from Akira.

**"HARRY POTTER-KURUSU!"**

**His heart sank than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

**" _Never_ -in all my time at Hogwarts-**

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and her glasses flashed furiously,-" _how_ dare you-might have broken your neck"-**

**"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"**

**"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"**

**"But Malfoy-"**

**"That's _enough_ , Miss Greengrass. Potter-Kurusu, follow me, now". **

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's trumphant faces along with Jaden glaring daggers at the three Slytherins as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he had done it. He hadn't lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would Akira and Itsuki say when he turned up at the doorstep.**

**Up the front steps, up th marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

**"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood?, thought Harry bewildered.**

**Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

**"Follow me, you two", said Professor McGonagall and they marched up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

**"In here"**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

**"Out, Peeves!", she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

**"Potter-Kurusu, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-I've found you a Seeker".**

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

**"Are you serious, Professor?"**

**"Absolutely", said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was it your first time on a broomstick, Potter-Kurusu?"**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

**"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive", Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

**"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter-Kurusu?", he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team", Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"He's just the build for a Seeker, too", said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light-speedy-we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor-a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say".**

**"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in the last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you"**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

**"Your father would have been proud", she said. "He was a excellent Quidditch player himself"**

"Don't reward for bad behavior even if it was for a good reason", Akira said to Dumbledore and McGonagall while shaking his head. 

"Did Malfoy get punished?", asked Touma and saw Draco shake his head.

Akira and Itsuki growled sounding very terrifying and animal like while glaring at Snape before Itsuki continued.

**'You're joking".**

**It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Jaden what happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Jaden had actually stopped eating as he listened to Harry.**

**"Seeker?", he said. "But first years never-you must be the youngest house player in about-**

**"a century", said Harry shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me".**

**Jaden just stared at Harry in amazement, forgetting all about the food. The two were ignoring the people staring at them since they were speaking in Japanese.**

**"I start training next week", said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret".**

"As if. Good luck keeping a secret at Hogwarts", snickered Jaden getting a wink from Fred.

"Nothing stays secret at Hogwarts", explained Bill to everyone who was confused.

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.**

**"Well done", said George in a low voice, "Wood told us. We're on the team too-Beaters"**

**"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year", said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us"**

**"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of school".**

**"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you".**

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Haven't a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to your home?"**

**"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you", said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

**"I'd take you on any time of my own", said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, i suppose?"**

**"Of course he has", spoke up Ron across from Harry and Jaden. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"**

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

**"Crabbe", he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked".**

"Please don't accept anything for my younger brothers again", said Akira to Ron who went red at the ears.

**When Malfoy was gone Harry and Jaden looked at Ron.**

**"What is a wizard's duel?", asked Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die", said Ron casually getting started on a cold pie. Catching the look on the brother's faces he added quickly, 'but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."**

**"Excuse me".**

**The three of them looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

**"can't a person eat in peace in this place?", asked Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

**"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"**

**"Bet you could", muttered Ron.**

**"-and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you".**

**"And it's really none of your business", said Harry as Jaden stood up and walked away.**

"How did you become friends? You seemed to hate each other", said Aster looking at Harry, Jaden, Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"Life dangerous situations", said Neville not giving a straight answer.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because i can't remember how to block them". There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness-this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face to face. He couldn't miss it.**

**"Half-past eleven", Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go".**

**They pulled on their dressing gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning the armchairs into a hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest to them: "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry".**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown.**

**"You!", said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

**"I almost told your brother", Hermione snapped, "Percy-he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

**"Come on", he said to Ron. He pushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like a angry goose.**

**"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points i got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells". **

**"Go away"**

**"All right, but i warned you, you just remember what i said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get inside and found herself a empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Now what am i going to do?", she asked shrilly.**

**"Camp outside?", suggested a voice making three heads turn to see that Jaden had appeared out of nowhere and was standing in his dressing gown with his wand in his hand. Harry felt a smile coming onto his face.**

**"Not our problem", said Ron turning to Hermione. "We've got to go, we're going to be late".**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

**"I'm coming with you", she said.**

**"You are not".**

**"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us i'll tell him the truth, that i was trying to stop you and you can back me up"**

**"You've got some nerve-", said Ron loudly.**

**"Shut up both of you!", said Harry sharply, "I've heard something"**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

**"Mrs. Norris?", breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled on the floor, fast asleep, but suddenly jerked awake when Jaden knelt beside him and shook him while the others crept nearer.**

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, i couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed".**

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady has gone off somewhere", said Ron.**

**"How's your arm?", asked Harry.**

**"Fine", said Neville, showing them. "Madam Promfrey mended it in about a minute".**

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?", said Jaden raising a eyebrow at Draco who didn't respond.

**"Good-well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"**

**"Don't leave me!", said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already".**

**Ron looked at his watched and then glared furiously at Jaden, Neville and Hermione.**

**"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse Of the Bogies that Quirrell told us about and used it on you".**

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies but Harry hissed at her at the same time Neville covered her mouth with his hand as Harry beckoned them all forward.**

**"They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Flich or Mrs. Norris but they were lucky. They sped up a stair case to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt and started at once. Minutes crept by.**

**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out", Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when he heard someone speak-and it wasn't Malfoy.**

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner".**

"You coward! you never planned on meeting them!", snapped Jack furious at what Draco did.

"It's in the past", Jaden reassured his friend but that didn't calm down everyone.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror struck, Harry waved madly at the other four to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

**"They're in here somewhere', they heard him mutter, "Probably hiding".**

**"This way!", Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run-he tripped, grabbed Jaden around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**

"Sorry Jay", said Neville with a apologic look on his face.

"It's fine", said Jaden waving his hand in a 'it is fine' way.

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

**"RUN!", Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following-they swung around a doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going-they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

**"I think we've lost him", Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering while Jaden slid down the wall and sat on the floor trying to calm his breathing.**

**"I-told-you", Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I-told-you".**

**"We've got to get back to our towers", said Ron, "quickly as possible".**

**"Malfoy tricked you", Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you. He was never going to meet you-Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off".**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

**"Let's go", said Jaden standing up and getting off the floor.**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

**"shut up Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out", whispered Harry.**

**Peeves cackled.**

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty".**

**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please", pleaded Jaden.**

**"Should tell Filch, i should", said Peeves in a sainty voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know"**

**"Get out of the way", snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves-this was a big mistake.**

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!''**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door-and it was locked.**

**"This is it!", Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves shouts.**

**"Oh, move over", Jaden snapped as he pulled out his wand, tapped the lock and whispered, " _Alohomora_!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open-they piled through, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

"You aren't going to like this", said Jaden to Jesse, Jim, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Zane and the rest of his friends.

"We aren't enjoying what we are hearing so far", said Jesse pointily watching his friend wince.

"don't say I didn't warn you", muttered Jaden as he along with Neville and Harry got up and sat some distance away for safety. They brought Luna to safety with them.

**"Which way did they go, Peeves?", Filch was saying. "quick, tell me".**

**"Say please"**

**"Don't mess me about, Peeves, _now where did they go_?"**

**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please", said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.**

**"All right-please"**

**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

**"He thinks this door is locked", Harry whispered, "I think we'll be OK-what is it Neville?" Neville had been tugging on the sleeves of Harry's dressing gown for the last minute.**

**Harry turned around and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he thought he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare-this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor and now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"A CERBERUS!", came the shout from several voices full of absolute horror. It was hard to tell whose voice belonged to who.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob-between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

**They fell backwards-Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared-all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. Harry was aware that Jaden went in a separate direction. The four Gryffindors didn't stop running until they reached the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

**"where on earth have you all been?", she asked looking at their dressing gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed sweaty faces.**

**"Never mind that-pig snout, pig snout", panted Harry hoping Jaden got back safely as the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?", said Ron finally. 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does".**

**Hermione had gotten both her breath and bad temper back again.**

**"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?", she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

**"The floor?", Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's heads".**

**"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something".**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

**"I hoped you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed"**

"How is expelled worst than being killed?", asked Akira realizing that his friends, Harry's partners and Jaden's friends appeared to be too frozen to speak. 

"I wasn't thinking", said Hermione blushing.

**Ron stared at her.**

**"No, we don't mind", he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"**

**But Hermione had made Harry think. The dog was guarding something and something had been taken from the Gringott's vault. It looks like he found where whatever had been taken was.**

"Well that was quite a adventure", said Itsuki calmly passing the book over to Akira while giving their younger brothers a wink. Truth was that Jaden had sent a letter home explaining the adventure and why it happened so neither he or Akira or Touma was surprised. He watched as Akira opened the next page. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the bond between the five brothers. 
> 
> Harry will defiantly be getting letters as will Neville. I am also thinking about bringing some more characters in soon. Either soon or next book. 
> 
> in my stories shifters are not immortal as they can still die from injuries, poison, etc but at some point they stop aging in appearance. This will be touched on in the books. 
> 
> If a chapter seems too long then I might split it into two parts in the future like I did before. Hope you don't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

**Hallowe'en** , read Akira watching as faces paled including the teachers.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry, Jaden and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking for the most part tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by next morning Harry, Ron and Jaden thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been a excellent adventure and were quite keen to have another one. In the mean time Harry and Jaden discussed what the package that moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts could be.**

**"It is either really valuable or really dangerous", said Jaden going through his deck.**

**"Or both", said Harry as Ron began asking the two questions about Duel Monsters.**

**Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. Neville was focusing on his classes and never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to talk to Harry and Ron but they weren't really bothered and saw this as a added bonus. All the two Gryffindors cared about was a way of getting back at Malfoy and to their delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in the large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE** _

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,** _

_**but I don't want everybody knowing you've** _

_**got a broomstick or they'll all want one.** _

_**Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the** _

_**Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your** _

_**first training session.** _

_**Professor M. McGonagall** _

"I miss that broom", sighed Harry getting a pat on the back from Neville.

"You got a better broom now", pointed out Draco.

"What happened?", asked Jim finally responding but Jaden, Harry, Neville and Draco shook their heads.

"You'll find out eventually", said Harry.

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Neville who passed it to Ron after reading it.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand", moaned Ron enviously. I've never even _touched_ one.**

**They left the hall quickly, wating to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but half way across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

**"That's a broomstick", he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jelously and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter-Kurusu, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Harry noted that Malfy was now using both last names but wanted to facepalm when Ron spoke.**

**"It's not just any old broomstick", he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?". Ron grinned at Harry and Neville. "Comets look flashy, but they are not in the same league as the Nimbus".**

**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle", Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig".**

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

**"Not arguing, i hope, boys?", he squeaked.**

"Nope no arguing there. Just trading insults", mocked Draco as Harry placed a hand on his heart as if hurt.

"We would never argue", agreed Harry with a look of hurt.

"Don't believe them. I swear they had fun arguing", murmured Jaden into Yusei's and Jim's ears before sitting next to Yusei.

**"Potter-Kurusu's have been sent a broomstick, Professor", said Malfoy quickly.**

**"Yes, yes, that's right", said Professor Flitchwick beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circmstances, Potter-Kurusu. And what model is it?"**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir", said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that i got it", he added.**

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion while Neville followed them, shaking his head.**

**"Well, It's true", Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's glass ball i wouldn't be on the team..."**

**"So i suppose that's a reward fo breaking rules", came a angry voice from behind them. Hermione was stomping up at the stairs looking disprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

**"I thought you weren't talking to us?", said Harry.**

**"Yes, don't stop now", said Ron, "It's doing us so good".**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

"I thought they would kill each other", said Neville quietly.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was laying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch pitch where he'd been learning to play that night. Neville took to finding different ways to make Harry pay attention in classes. Harry bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with Ron and Neville to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**"Wow", Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bed spread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and _Nimbus Two Thousand_ written in gold near the top.**

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the sticks that he along with Jaden and Neville had been given by Akira and Itsuki to blow bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling-he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

**"Hey, Potter-Kurusu, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

**"Very nice", said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant...you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practise three times a week".**

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different sized balls.**

**"Right", said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers".**

**"Three Chasers", Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright-red ball about the size of a football.**

**"This ball's called the Quaffle", said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?".**

**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through one of the hoops to score", Harry recited. "So-that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

**"What's basketball?", asked Wood curiously.**

**"Never mind", said Harry quickly.**

**"Now there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper-I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring".**

**"Three Chasers, one Keeper", said Harry, who was determained to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. OK, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"Doesn't sound to hard to understand", said Crow as Blaise shook his head, Harry whistled innocently and Susan gave him a strange look.

"You were never told how dangerous the game can be?", she asked watching as Yusei, Jack and Crow shook their heads. "You'll see". 

**"I'll show you now", said Wood. "Take this".**

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a rounders bat.**

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do", Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers".**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slighty smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

**"Stand back", Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose higher in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zig-zagging away into the air-it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

**"See?", Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team-the Weasley twins are ours-it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. "So-think you've got all that?"**

**"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guard the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team", Harry reeled off.**

**"Very good", said Wood.**

**"Er-have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?", Harry asking, hoping he sounded offhand.**

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"**

**"-unless they crack my head open".**

**"Don't worry, the Weasley twins are more than a match for the Bludgers-I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves"**

Fred and George cheered before bowing while others clapped at them. 

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large wulnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering wings.**

**"This", said Wood, "Is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the snitch wins his team a extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages-i think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing in substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

**"Well, that's it-any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be a problem.**

**"We won't practise with the Snitch yet", said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "It's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these".**

**He pulled out a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half a hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

**"That's Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year", said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons".**

"Dragons are beautiful. Both real and Duel Monsters", admitted Jaden and Charlie perked up.

"Can I see the dragons?", he asked with a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Ask them", replied the brunette pointing to Harry, Jesse, Zane and Yusei.

"Don't forget the dragon you were given", said Harry as the hopeful eyes flickered from Jaden to Harry to Jesse to Zane and to Yusei before back to the brunette who refused to answer.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he and his brothers have already been at Hogwarts for two months. As much as the castle was nice, he had to admit that he missed their older brothers but his lessons were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

**On Hallowe'en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Dean's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye. Ron however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell if it was Ron or Hermione who was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!", squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the words properly is very important, too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.**

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it-Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"That is handy. Was it common?", said Makoto.

"very common", answered Neville.

**Ron at the next table, wasn't having much luck.**

**Wingardium Leviosa!", he shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.**

**"You're saying it wrong", Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long". **

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever", Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

**"Oh, well done!", cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of class.**

**"It's no wonder no one can stand her", he said to Harry and Neville as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly".**

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face-and wasn't surprised to see her in tears.**

**"You went to far. You will apologize to Hermione the next time you see her", snapped Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable. Neville stayed quiet and watched Harry tell Ron off.**

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On the way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast, the two shifter brothers and Ron heard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girl's toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron still looked more awkward at this so Harry and Neville asked Jaden to go talk to Hermione.**

**"She is in the girl's bathroom", said Jaden pointing out the obvious while rubbing his forehead.**

**"please Jaden", pleaded Neville meeting the brown eyes.**

**"You owe me", said Jaden with a sigh before walking in the direction of the girl's bathroom after making a excuse to his Slytherin friends. He had no idea what they expected him to do but he'll try.**

"Thank you Harry, Neville and Jaden", said Hermione hugging them before quickly retreating at the sound of growls from Shirley, Jim and Charlie.

"come on. Hermione is like a sister", said Jaden pushing Jim gently on the arm and patting Shirley while Charlie cleared his throat and looked anywhere except at Harry.

"Your welcome", said Harry.

"did you really go into a girl's bathroom?", asked Chazz in disbelief.

"Yep", replied Jaden bluntly.

**Harry and Neville made their way back to Ron where a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe'en decorations put Hermione and Jaden out their minds.**

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the punpkins stutter.The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates as, it had at the start of term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll in the dungeons-thought you ought to know".**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was a uproar. It took several purple firecreackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects", he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to their dormitories immediately!".**

**Percy was in his element.**

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, i;m a Prefect!**

**"How could a troll get in?", Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

**"Don't ask me, they're are supposed to be really stupid", said Ron. 'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Hallowe'en joke".**

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's and Neville's arm.**

**"I just thought-Hermione'.**

**'What about her?"**

**"She doesn't know about the troll".**

**Ron bit his lip while Neville's eyes widen in realization. Jaden went off to talk to Hermione so neither he or Hermione knew about the troll.**

**"Oh, all right", Ron snapped. "But Percy better not see us".**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted corridor and hurried off towards the girl's toilets. They had just turned a corner when they heard quick footsteps behind then.**

**"Percy!", hissed Ron, pulling the brothers behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

**"What's he doing down here?", Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

**'Search me"**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**'He's heading for the third floor", Neville said, but Ron held up his hand.**

**"Can you smell something?"**

**Harry and Neville sniffed the air and recoiled as a foul stench reached their nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it- a low grunting and shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed-at the end of the passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, it's great lumpy boulder with it's small bald trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up it's tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

"Please tell me it wasn't the girls bathroom", said Jesse looking at Harry and Neville who flinched.

"We didn't know", muttered Ron hanging his head down but Jesse heard and looked worried.

**"The key's in the lock", Harry muttered. "We could lock it in".**

**"Good idea", said Ron nervously.**

**They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With a great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.**

**Yes!**

**Flushed with victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop-a high pitched scream- and it was coming from the chamber they had locked. At the same time a rush of fear hit them through the link almost making Harry and Neville stagger.**

**"Oh no", said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's in the girls toilets!", Harry gasped.**

**"Hermione!", they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic-Harry pulled the door open-they ran inside.**

**There was rubble everywhere and Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall, looking as if she was about to faint while Jaden stood protectively in front of her looking battered with terror in his eyes as he tried to hide Hermione. The troll was advancing on the two, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

**"Confuse it!", said Harry desperately and seizing a tap he threw it hard as he could against the walls as Neville tried to make his way to Jaden and Hermione.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione and Jaden. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. It's mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting it's club as it went.**

**"Oy-Pea-brain!", yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem tp notice the pipe hitting it's shoulder , but it heard the yell and paused again, turning it's ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

**"Come on, run, run!", Neville yelled at Hermione with Harry trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth opened in terror.**

**"No use. She is frozen", snapped Jaden before running to help Ron.**

**Harry watched as the two started a shouting match at each other though he couldn't tell if they were insulting or complimenting each other but the shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

"What were you two shouting?", asked Harry watching Jim stare at Jaden while Yusei grabbed Jaden's left arm and Ron was being hugged to death by Mrs. Weasley. 

"Insults but we were just bantering", explained Jaden trying to remove his arm from the tight grip but failing so he gave up. 

**Harry then did something that was both brave and very stupid: He took a great running leap and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long piece of wood up it's nose, and Harry's wand had been in his had when he'd jumped-it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed with it's club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him with a terrible blow with the club. Harry saw Jaden and Neville watching as they tried to find a way to help Harry.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand-not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: _Wingardium Leviosa_! **

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over-and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to it's owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on it's face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry was sent flying onto the floor.**

**Neville helped a shaking Harry to his feet. All of them were shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it-dead?"**

**"I don't think so", Harry said, "I think it's just been knocked out".**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

**"Urgh-troll bogies".**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the five of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrel bringing up the rear. Quirrel took one look at the troll, let out a whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry, Neville, Jaden and Ron. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

**"What on earth were you thinking?", said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"**

**Snape gave Harry, Neville and Jaden a swift, piercing look. Harry looked down at the floor. He wished Ron would put his want down. Then a small voice came out from the shadows.**

**"Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me".**

**"Miss Granger!'**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

**"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own-you know, because I've read all about them"**

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Neville tried to protect me, Jaden distracted it, Harry stuck his wand up it's nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived".**

**Ron, Neville and Harry tried to look as though this story wasn't knew to them while Jaden was distracted but was still paying attention.**

**"Well-in that case...",said Professor McGonagall, staring at the five of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

Heads turned to Snape and looked hopefully at him but was shot down with a quick and sharp 'no' from him.

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this", said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feasts in their houses".**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron, Neville and Jaden.**

**"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor and Slytherin five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go".**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have got more than fifteen points", Ron grumbled.**

**"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's", said Neville.**

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that", Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did_ save her".**

**"She might not have needed saving and would be at the feast if you weren't so cruel then locked us in there", said Jaden his voice cold. Ron looked uneasy at those words.**

**"Sorry for locking you inside", apologized Ron nervously.**

**"Thank you for checking on Hermione and helping us. Are you ok?", said Harry checking his brother for injuries but finding none.**

**"I am fine", dismissed Jaden turning and heading off to the Slytherin dormitories.**

**Harry, Neville and Ron reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Pig Snout", they said and entered.**

**The common-room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said 'thanks' and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"You became friends after taking out a troll?", asked Aster his eyes going from Jaden to Neville to Ron to Harry and to Hermione. 

"uh yes?", replied Harry looking at Hermione nodded. 

"I'm fine. This was years ago", said Jaden to Yusei, Jim and Jesse who let go of him after a few minutes. 

Jack took the book next from Akira and opened the next chapter. He almost didn't want to read the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Persona 5, Harry Potter, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, etc
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Quidditch** , began Jack before covering his ears as almost the entire room cheered.

**As they entered November, the weather turned cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covering in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor verses Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse-people telling him that he would be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have got through all his homework without her, what with the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him _Quidditch Through The Ages_ , which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry had learnt that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them happened during a World cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Ron, Neville and Jaden had saved her from the mountain troll and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry and Neville noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wasn't allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

**"What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry showed him.**

**"Library books are not to be taken outside the school", said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor".**

**"He's just made that rule up", Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away.**

**"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?", said Neville watching Snape.**

**"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him", said Ron bitterly.**

"Don't worry we got it back", said Harry seeing the furious looks that Snape was getting. 

"How did you get it back?", asked Crow looking between the four of them only getting innocent smiles from them. 

**The Gryffindor common-room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking the boy's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. They got a surprise when Seamus told Harry and Neville that their brother was at the entrance outside. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione exchanged surprise looks then caught the Weasley twin's eyes and the six made their way to outside.**

**There was Jaden standing outside calmly with a smirk on his face and a glint in his brown eyes. The Slytherin turned and led the curious Gryffindors through the corridors and into a room where there was Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis sitting at the desks reading some books. The door was shut behind them by Jaden who turned to face his brothers and the other Gryffindors. He pulled out a book and held it up. It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. The book that Snape took.**

**"how...?", asked Ron staring in shock as Harry took the book thanking Jaden.**

**"Tracy told me what happened so I got it back", answered Jaden giving his brothers a wink but not saying anything else.**

**Fred and George spoke to Jaden who was relaxing against the classroom wall, opened his own _The Standard Book of Spells_ and was reading it while Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Neville sat at a desk and began reading the _Quidditch Through The Ages_. **

**Eventually the Slytherins and Gryffindors separated to go back to their houses and to their rooms. Harry sat on his bed staring down at the book that he had got back and after reading some more chapters he went to sleep. It would later occur to him after he woke up that Slytherins and Gryffindors had been in the same room without any fights or arguments.**

"You going to tell us how you stole that book back?", asked Bill eyeing the brunette Slifer/Slytherin duelist.

"Fred, Hermione, Ron and George have been trying to get me to tell for years. Do you really think I would tell now?", Jaden shot back at Bill who nodded in acceptence.

"I'm still impressed that you got Slytherins and Gryffindors in one room without any fights", commented Sirius. 

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

**"You've got to eat some breakfast".**

**"I don't want anything".**

**"Just a bit of toast", wheedled Hermione.**

**"I'm not hungry"**

**Harry felt terrible. In a hour's time he'd be walking on to the pitch.**

**"Harry, you need your strength", said Seamus. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team".**

**"Thanks, Seamus", said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said _Potter-Kurusu for President_ and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so the paint flashed different colours.**

**Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the teams were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

**"OK, men", he said.**

**"And women", said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

**"And women", Wood agreed. "This is it".**

**"The big one", said Fred.**

**"The one we've all been waiting for", said George.**

**"We know Oliver's speech by heart", Fred told Harry, 'we were on the team last year".**

**"Shut up, you two", said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it".  
**

**He glared at them all as if to say "Or else".**

**"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you".**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and hoping his knees weren't going to give away, walked onto the pitch to loud cheers.** **Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

**"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you", she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought that Flint looked as he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing _Potter-Kurusu for President_ over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. **

**"Mount your brooms, please".**

"get ready", said Jaden looking at his older brothers, his friends and the friends of his older brothers. 

**Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousands.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

**"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what a excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"**

**"JORDAN!"  
**

**"Sorry, Professor".**

**The Weasley twins friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

**"And she's a really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve-back to Johnson and-no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint flying like a eagle up there-he's going to sc-no, stopped by a excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle-that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and-OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by Slytherin-that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger-sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's flying really high-dodges a speeding Bludger-the goal posts are ahead-come on, now, Angelina-Keeper Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"**

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

Jack had to pause to take a breath after reading the commentary before continuing.

**"Budge up there, move along".**

**"Hagrid!'**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

**"Bin watchin' from me hut', said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars aroundhis neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"  
**

**"Nope", said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet".**

**"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin", said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.**

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

**"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch", Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be".**

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

**"All right there, Harry?", he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.**

**"Slytherin in possession", Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the-wait a moment-was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch-all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.** **Harry was faster than Higgs-he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead-he put a extra spurt of speed-**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

**"Foul!", screamed the Gryffindors.**

"Is Quidditch always like this?", asked Jim surprised at the feriocity of the match.

"mostly when it is Slytherin against Gryffindor", admitted Hermione while staring at the book.

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor but in all of te confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

**"This isn't football, Dean", Ron reminded him. "You can't people off in Quidditch-and what's a red card?"**

**But Hagrid was on Dean's side.**

**"They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air".**

**Lee Jordan was finding it hard to not take sides.**

**"So-after the obvious and disgusting bit if of cheating-"**

**"Jordan!", growled Professor McGonagall.**

**"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"**

**"Jordan, I'm warning you-"**

**"All right, All right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I"m sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession"**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off but Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goal posts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time out-and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him. Harry heard Jaden's voice asking what is happening and Harry quickly explained. He felt soothing waves which calmed Harry down a bit.**

"Thanks Jay", said Harry remembering as the panic would fade and he got a thumbs up.

**Lee was still commentating.**

**"Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle-passes Spinnet-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking, Professor-Slytherin score-oh no..."**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

**"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing", Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."**

**Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it with only one hand.**

**"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?", Seamus whispered.**

**"Can't have", Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic-no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand".**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

**"What are you doing?", moaned Ron, grey faced.**

**"I knew it", Hermione gasped, "Snape-look".**

**Neville grabbed the binoculars. He saw Snape and Quirrell in the middle of the stands opposite of them. The two teachers had their eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.**

**"Professor Quirrell is doing the same as Professor Snape. One of them is jinxing the broom", said Neville making Hermione double check.**

**"What do we do?", asked Ron.**

**"Leave it to me and Neville".**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared with Neville. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good-every time they got near to him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"doesn't count", muttered Remus as he and Sirius look like they wanted to grab Harry.

"excuse me. I need to sacrifice my brother", said Akira and stood up, walked over to where Harry was being held hostage by Charlie and pulled his brother out of the arms of the second oldest Weasley son, dragged Harry over to a certain werewolf and a certain grim Animagus then pushed the raven haired shifter/wizard into their arms. Akira ignored the betrayed look from his younger brother and made his way to sit next to Yusuke and Ryuji. Sirius and Remus shot him grateful looks while keeping a tight hold on their godson.

**"come on Hermione and Neville", Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione and Neville had fought their way across the stand to where Snape and Quirrell was. They crouched down and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from their wands onto the teachers robes.**

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for the two teachers to realize that they were on fire. A yelp told Hermione and Neville that they had done their job. Hermione scooped the fire off of Quirrell and Snape, into two little jars and into her pocket. Neville and Hermione scrambled back along the row-Snape and Quirrell would never know what had happened.**

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry had become calm thanks to the soothing from Jaden and suddenly found that he could climbed back on his broom. Harry shot a quick thanks to his brunette brother before he was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick-he hit the pitch on all fours-coughed-and something gold fell into his hand.**

**"I've got the Snitch!", he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

**"He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it", Flint howled twenty minutes later, but it made no difference-Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result-Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.**

"That is one way of catching the snitch", jokingly said Atticus trying to get people to smile and succeeded in making some smile or laugh quietly. He counted it as a win.

"You weren't at the match?", asked Jesse and Jaden shook his head.

"I had a headache. Daphne and Blaise told me everything though", explained Jaden.

**Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Neville, Ron, Hermione and Jaden.**

**"It was Snape or Quirrell", Ron was explaining, "Hermione and Neville saw them. One of them was cursing your broomstick, muttering, wouldn't take their eyes off of you."**

**"Rubbish", said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape or Quirrell do somethin' like that?**

**Harry, Jaden, Neville, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him.**

**"Professor Snape tried to get past the three-headed on Hallowe'en. It bit him", began Jaden getting surprised looks from Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione while Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

**"How do you know about Fluffy?", he said.**

**_"Fluffy?_ "**

"A Cerberus is named Fluffy?", said Yusei feeling bewildered before looking at Hagrid.

"Dangerous names means they are harmless while cute names mean they are dangerous", explained Neville amused when current students, former students and the non magical group turned to look blankly at Hagrid. 

**"Yeah-he's mine-brought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year-I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-**

**"yes?", asked Harry eagerly.**

**"Now, don't ask me no more", said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is".**

**"But Snape or Quirrell are trying to steal it"**

**"Rubbish", said Hagrid again. "Snape and Quirrell are Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothing of the sort".**

**"So why did one of them try to kill Harry?", cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about teachers.**

**"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and neither Snape or Quirrell were blinking at all, I saw them!"**

**"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!", said Hagrid hotly. 'I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape and Quirrell wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin", that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"**

**"Aha!", said Harry, 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?".**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

Jack saw teachers groan and Hagrid look embarrassed. He quietly wondered on how easy it was to get information out of Hagrid and a look at the certain five told him that he didn't want to know. He looked around for who would be reading next. Suddenly he saw Jaden bolt out of the room and was soon followed by Neville and Harry who had somehow convinced Sirius and Remus to let him go.

The reason? There was now more people who had fallen and ended up either on their back or in a pile. Slowly and carefully the people on their back got up while the people who had ended up in a pile on top of each other worked on untangling themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea on who the new comers are or Jaden's current partner is?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I forget. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse found himself staring in shock as he took in the new guests who had fallen. The first person to get up was a male with short violet hair with a white streak on his right side, and his eyes are two different colors, with his right eye being gray while his left eye being blue. He was wearing a dark violet formal suit with white collared shirt, black vest and red ribbon tie, black gloves and dark brown shoes. He also wore a ear cuff on his left ear. The man took one look around and his eyes landed on Itsuki.

"Hey Yashiro", greeted Itsuki from were he was next to Touma.

"Where is my fox?", said a voice making Jesse widen his eyes. He saw it was a tall male with short brown hair, ice blue eyes and wearing a long, white trench coat. He got off from the top of the pile.

"I want my eagle", said another who was the next to remove himself from the pile. He has dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair, a steel blue shirt with a black vest over it, two black and gold bracelets, light gray pants, and black shoes. 

"Kaiba, Joey and Malik why don't you go find Jaden, Harry and Neville", suggested a male who was at the bottom of the pile but looking amused. The blond hair, magenta sheen along the edges and the amethyst eyes were looking like they were laughing.

Seto growled, stalked over and grabbed the next male on the pile by the ear and began dragging him out of the door. He wanted his fox damn it and if they found the eagle and the cat as a bonus then great. Eyes watched as the three walked out or dragged out the door.

"Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto are here", whispered Jesse watching as the last person on the pile got off and helped Yugi up. Jim, Zane, Atticus, Chazz, Jack, Crow and Syrus looked surprised as well while Yusei didn't appear fazed at the sight of Yugi but did seem shocked to see Seto Kaiba.

"You alright Yugi?", asked the last male. The male who helped Yugi up had brown eyes (lighter than Jaden's), white long hair that is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back.

"I'm fine. Where are we?", said Yugi looking around at many shocked Dualists, the smirking Akira and Itsuki while the Weasley twins, the two most oldest Weasley brothers, Blaise Zabini were trying not to laugh and Daphne got up to greet them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We are reading books about Harry, Neville and Jaden", said Daphne sitting back down with Yugi and the other doing the same.

"I'm Yugi, this is Ryou and the three that left are Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishstar and Joey Wheeler. They should be back right about now", said Yugi just as Seto, Joey and Malik walked in.

People stared in awe as Malik had a large bird attached to his arm looking like it was a normal occurrence while Joey who had bright blond hair and brown eyes was holding a cat and Seto Kaiba was holding a fox tightly to his chest. He glared at everyone as if daring them to try to take the fox from him.

"hey! we are at Hogwarts! Jaden, Harry and Neville's old school", called Yugi watching his rival/friend and his two other friends sat down.

"Anyway some introductions. That is Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbedore and Professor Trelawney", said Fred pointing to each Professor as he named them. He saw Seto, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou glare at McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Trelawney. He hoped that Umbridge didn't appear or they might kill her.

"Imagine what they would do if Crowler and Bonaparte appeared. I wouldn't want to be them", muttered Jim with the others nodding. He along with Crow, Jack and Yusei knew exactly which of the animals was Harry, Jaden and Neville but didn't plan on telling anyone else. He had a feeling that Zane and Atticus knew but weren't going to say anything. 

"Especially Crowler", agreed Zane leaving Yusei to wonder what they meant. 

"where is Mokuba?", asked George ignoring the fact that the people he was talking to were famous.

"He wasn't summoned with us", answered Seto calmly glaring when he saw a few students reaching out to pat the fox only to retreat. He had heard Jim and Zane as did the others he came with. "My guards will protect him". 

"Mind catching us up?", suggested Ryou taking the cat from Joey.

Akira who noticed that his older brother wasn't going to be helpful due to dealing with Yashiro and Touma quickly filled them in from everything that was read without leaving everything out and up to the chapter that still hadn't been read. He noticed that Serenity, Kiria and a few others were missing but guessed that they would come in at some point. 

"wait! Jaden knows Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?! He never said anything", said Syrus before hiding behind Zane.

"No one would believe him so what was the point?", explained Malik stroking the bird's back happily. He had his bird so he was happy which meant less trouble/chaos.

"Did you know that Jaden was put into Slifer?", asked Zane and the reaction was amazing. They all stiffened, Seto and Yugi had a eye twitch while the others were giving worried looks. Looks like Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou hadn't been aware so they were never told. He feared for the life of his friend.

Akira then had to explain to Ryuji, Yasuke, Makoto, Haru, Anna, Mona and anyone else about Duel Monsters, who Seto and Yugi was, Duel Academy, the adventures of Duel Academy and that Harry, Neville and Jaden were in their animal forms though he never mentioned which animal was who.

"So how about we read the next chapter?", suggested Ryou stroking the cat. Joey thought that Malik, Seto and Ryou looked both terrifying and evil with the animals. 

Professor Sprout raised her hand so the book was passed from hand to hand, student to student until it reached the Professor who opened the book and read the title quietly with a confused look before finally reading it. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, Harry Potter, etc

**Christmas Eve** , read Professor Sprout

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that that followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban much to the amusement of Harry, Jaden and Neville. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.**

"poor owls", murmured Luna. 

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common-room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the doughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldron's.**

**"I do feel so sorry", said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home".**

**Jaden saw that Malfoy was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry who was measuring out powdered spine of lion-fish stopped at those words and Jaden slightly prayed for Malfoy's safety. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, he had tried to get everyone to laugh at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all impressed at the way Harry managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry was now trying a different approach.**

"You are a asshole", said Zane glaring at the blond who looked down sheepishly. He wasn't happy with the way Draco treated Jaden, Harry and Neville. 

"I know", agreed Draco.

**"Malfoy sadly you are mistaken as Jaden, Neville and myself are going to spend Christmas with a friend of our brothers. You clearly haven't done your research. We even invited some friends", snapped Harry ignoring Snape's glare. He saw Malfoy flinch at the words then cower when he saw Jaden's cold look.**

**It was true that the three shifter brothers weren't going back to Akira and Itsuki for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come round the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays but Harry, Jaden and Neville declined. Ron and his brothers were staying, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Harry had received two letters: one from Itsuki and one from Seto Kaiba.**

**Itsuki had explained that Akira had done something stupid and both of them were now in trouble so they couldn't spend Christmas together this year. Itsuki had apologized. Meanwhile the letter from Seto Kaiba had informed them that he had heard from Itsuki and offered the three to spend Christmas at his place even saying that they could invite some friends.**

"In other words Akira was in jail and Itsuki was trying to help but was in trouble with the shifter council", explained Yashiro getting to the point as Itsuki and Akira just shrugged as if it didn't bother them. 

The glares from Ryuji, Yasuke, Ann and the rest of Akira's friends didn't go unnoticed by anyone neither was the way Touma, Yashiro, Ryuji and Yasuke got closer to the two slowly.

**Harry and his brothers accepted Seto's offer and approached their friends. Fred, George and Ron declined while Daphne, Blaise, Hermione and Tracy said they would ask their parents. Daphne, Blaise, Hermione and Tracy were given permission as their parents were curious.**

**When they left the Dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them it was Hagrid behind it.**

**"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?", Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

**"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron".**

**"Would you mind moving out the way?", came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, i suppose-that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to".**

**A hand came out and pulled Ron back before he could dive at Malfoy and just in time as Snape came up the stairs. Neville saw that Jaden had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ron while giving Malfoy a cold look.**

**"What's going on here?", asked Snape looking between the groups.**

**"Just a friendly conversation. Malfoy was just asking Hagrid what it was like being a gamekeeper", said Jaden shooting both Ron and Malfoy a look that basically said 'shut up'.**

"Oh yes just a nice friendly chat", said Ann amused.

"Only when it's Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle around Harry, Neville and Ron. Malfoy and Ron could've started a war when we were in school", said Tracy with a laugh while Ron and Draco blushed. They knew she wasn't wrong. 

**Neville really needed to know how his brother could appear out of nowhere and judging from the look on Harry's face it seemed even he wanted to know.**

**"I see. Move along everyone", said Snape with narrowed eyes. He knew that he couldn't take points since neither party did anything and the faces of Potter-Kurusu, Longbottom-Kurusu and Yuki-Aoi face gave nothing away while Granger looked worried, Malfoy was glaring at Yuki-Aoi and Weasley was glaring at Malfoy.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tee, scattering needles everywhere and frowning. Snape had also left leaving Harry, Jaden, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Hagrid.**

**"I'll get him", said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back after Jaden released his arm, "one of these days, I'll get him'"**

**"I hate them both', said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape'.**

**"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas', said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat".**

**So the five of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

**"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree-put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung around all the walls and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundred of candles.**

**"How many days you got left until yer holidays?", Hagrid asked.**

**"Just one", said Hermione. "And that reminds me-Harry, Ron, Neville and Jaden, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library with Daphne and Blaise".**

**"Oh yeah, you're right", said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

**"The library?", asked Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?".**

**"Oh, we're not working", Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is".**

**"You _what?_ " Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here-I've told yeh-drop it. It's nothin' to you what the dog's guardin'". **

"They won't give up so easy", said Malik shaking his head.

"I know", muttered Hagrid while the bird on Malik's arm appeared to puff out it's chest as if proud. 

**"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all", said Neville casually.**

**"Unless you would like to tell us and save us the trouble?", Harry added. "We must've looked through hundred of books already and we can't find him anywhere-just give us a hint-i know I've read his name somewhere".**

**"I'm sayin' nothin'", said Hagrid flatly.**

**"Just have to find out for ourselves, then", said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape or Quirrell were trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentith Century_ , or _Notable Magical Names Of Our Time_ ; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_ , and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books.**

"you weren't kidding Hermione. I never thought Harry, Ron or Jaden would volunteer to research so much", said Jesse in disbelief.

"Normally those three don't like studying or homework but if something catches their interest", said Hermione trailing off. 

"How many books did you go through?", asked Joey shaking his head as the titles were listed.

"too many", grimaced Blaise remembering all the research. He like reading but even he had to admit there was something as too much reading and too many books.

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and tltles she had decided to search with Daphne while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random, Blaise was looking through a book with a pile next to him and Neville had his face planted on a opened book. Two tables down sat Jaden sorting books into piles of those he had read and those he hadn't. Harry was about to wander over to the Restricted Section when he saw the look on his Slytherin brother's face so he walked over and sat down.**

**"Is it them?", asked Harry quiet enough so no one but other than them could hear and got a nod from his brother. "They found out you got them presents?".**

**"Yep and they want to know what I got them", said Jaden adding another book to the fifth pile of books he had read then opened another.**

**Harry couldn't count on how many books there was in total but he had learned that his brother had linked with three people after their encounter with the three headed dog Fluffy then he linked the three of them together and considering Harry himself had linked with Fred, George and Blaise it was safe to say he understood but neither Hermione, Tracy or Ron knew though Daphne, Blaise and Neville caught on.**

**"They do realize that it is supposed to be a surprise?", said Harry raising a eyebrow as his brother nodded.**

**"have the twins or Blaise tried?", asked Jaden.**

**"they tried but gave up", said Harry getting a smile from Jaden. "They'll give up in the end".**

**Five minutes later Harry, Jaden, Ron, Neville, Blaise and Daphne left the library and went off to lunch.**

"we did give up", reassured Jim holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

"We just weren't expecting anything", explained Yusei looking at the eagle, the cat and the fox.

"Much less being told the presents had been delivered by some owls", continued Jesse. 

**When the three walked through the barrier they saw three people standing there. One was a tall male with red hair and red eyes, the second male had brown hair and blue eyes and the third was a male with white hair and brown eyes.**

**"Come on", said Seto Kaiba while Ryou and Touma hugged the three before leading them towards Seto's car.**

**"So who should we be expecting to show up?", asked Touma as they made their way to Seto's home.**

**"Daphne, Blaise, Tracy and Hermione", listed off Neville, "Daphne, Blaise and Tracy are Jaden's friends and Hermione is friends with the three of us".**

**Once at Seto's house the three brothers sent off Jaden's presents before arguing over what game to play while waiting and decided on Twister after making a bet. The loser had to do dishes after getting home from Hogwarts after Christmas. Neville decided to be the peacemaker and spin the wheel.**

The eyes of Yusei, Jim and Jesse lit up in realization when Twister was mentioned while Seto smirked and Ryou smiled.

"Jaden mentioned that he was playing Twister after Yusei asked what he was doing", explained Jesse.

"He was talking to us and occasionally shouting colors randomly so yeah I was going to ask", said Yusei.

"Who won? Jaden never mentioned", asked Jim curiously.

"No one. They both ended up tangled and collapsed at the same time", answered Ryou patting the cat. 

**After getting worn out from Twister the three decided on a friendly duel to relax after agreeing to no bets while Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou sat on the floor and watched the three of them duel. Touma watched from the door way. The three of them started out with 4000 life points.**

**"Neville come on! Not again", groaned Harry as Neville's life points went from 300 to 0 leaving him against Jaden.**

**"I am not as good as you two yet. you should have expected it", laughed Neville gathering his deck together.**

**By now Harry and Jaden were even with 500 life points each so it could go either way until Jaden pulled out Flame Wingman making Harry's life points go to zero. It was dinner time by the time the duel ended.**

**"One day i will beat you Jay", said Harry getting his deck back together and standing up.**

**"One day", agreed Jaden putting his deck away.**

**One Christmas Eve, the three brothers went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food, presents and fun.**

"Who wants to read next?", asked Professor Sprout and Susan Bones held up her hand.

The book was levitated over to Susan who opened the next chapter and began reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Persona 5, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, any of the characters, etc
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Christmas Day,** read Susan giving the three animals curious looks.

**On Christmas morning Harry was shaken awake by Seto who then hit Jaden with a pillow making the younger brunette yelp and that yelp woke Neville who fell out of bed and onto the floor. Harry winced at the thud.**

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were laughing as were some others while Seto had a proud look and the three animals glared at the CEO. A few people winced at the wake up that Jaden and Neville got. 

**Eventually the three stumbled down the stairs like zombies before coming to a pile of presents while Seto went to wake anyone else who stayed over. Harry picked up one parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it-it sounded a bit like an owl. He got a pranking kit from Fred and George, a book on defensive spells and a duel card pack from Jaden, a knife with a red handle and green gems on the handle by Akira, a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, a thick hand knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of chocolate fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a wizard's chess from Ron, a broom cleaning kit and a pack of cards from Neville, a book on Occlumency by Daphne and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Blaise. There were unopened presents from Itsuki, Yugi, Malik, Seto and Mokuba, Ryou, Touma, Yashiro, Joey and a gift from a unknown person. Harry decided to open them once their friends had left and a glance at Jaden's pile gave him the feeling that there would be quite a lot of sweets. **

**Jaden himself had opened a few: a pranking kit and chocolate frogs from Fred and George, a book on Occlumency by Daphne, box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Blaise, a wand cleaning kit and box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Tracy, a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, a book on curses and hexes along with a duel pack from Harry, a book on healing spells and a duel pack from Neville, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a sweater in dark brown and a large box of chocolate fudge from Mrs. Weasley and from Akira was a knife with a silver handle and red gems on the handle. Jaden had also made a pile of gifts he would open later though he glared at Harry and Neville as if daring them to try to take his sweets. The unopened presents were from Itsuki, Yugi, Malik, Seto and Mokuba, Ryou, Touma, Yashiro and Joey.**

**Neville's gifts were similar but different: a book on defensive spells and a duel card pack from Jaden, a knife with a yellow handle and pale brass-yellow gems on the handle by Akira, chocolate frogs from Fred and George, a book on Occlumency by Daphne, book on curses and hexes along with a duel pack from Harry, a book on healing spells by Blaise, a wand cleaning kit and box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Tracy, a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, a plant from Hagrid (which made Harry and Jaden wary), a box of chocolate frogs from Ron and a sweater in hazel and a large box of chocolate fudge from Mrs. Weasley. There was also a few unopened presents piled up.**

**"How much do you want to bet the presents from Malik is a weapon or something related to Egypt?", asked Harry poking Malik's gift.**

**"I'm not taking that bet. I want to know what Itsuki got us", said Jaden with a snicker while eyeing Itsuki's gifts.**

"Did Harry and Jaden read the books they got?", asked Ryuji.

"They did. The amount of times we caught them reading the books", said Yugi remembering how he along with Seto, Malik, Ryou and Joey had to drag the Harry, Jaden and Neville away from the books they got on Christmas. 

**At that moment Seto walked in followed by a hyper Mokuba and a sleepy Touma who was shooting dagger looks at Seto's back. The male with red eyes looked amused but not surprised at all the unopened presents. The door bell rang so Mokuba went to open it and returned with Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou.**

**"So what did you get?", asked Yugi eyeing all the sweets and noticed Seto with a unhappy look at the sweets.**

**"knives from Akira, books on Occlumency from Daphne, sweets, duel packs, sweaters and we got each other some books. I got Defensive spells from Jaden, a broom cleaning kit from Neville, a knife from Akira, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a chess from Ron and a prankster kit from Fred and George. The rest are sweets but we haven't opened a few yet", said Harry nodding to Jaden to take over.**

**"a knife from Akira, a book on Occlumency from Daphne, a book on book on curses and hexes along with a duel pack from Harry, a book on healing spells and a duel pack from Neville, a wand cleaning kit from Tracy, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a pranking kit from Fred and George. The rest are sweets", said Jaden as all pairs of eyes turned to look at Neville.**

**"a knife from Akira, a book on Occlumency by Daphne, book on curses and hexes along with a duel pack from Harry, a book on healing spells by Blaise, a wand cleaning kit, a plant from Hagrid (which Harry and Jaden were still wary of), a book on defensive spells and a duel card pack from Jaden and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. The rest are sweets", explained Neville.**

**"I guess Akira wanted to make sure you have protection", said Seto thoughtfully.**

**Jaden suddenly blushed getting smirks from everyone in the room and Yugi raised a eyebrow at the younger brunette.**

**"Jesse, Jim and Yusei like their presents", said Jaden before looking at Touma who patted his shoulder in a reassuring way just as Harry blushed as well and his only response was "Fred and George".**

"we were disappointed that he told us at the last minute so we couldn't get him anything", admitted Jesse getting a laugh from Malik.

"Don't be disappointed. I think his plan was to tell you at the last minute", explained Malik after calming down. 

**There were some knocks on the door so Seto got up and went to open it. The next thing Neville knew was that he was being hugged by Hermione while Tracy hugged Jaden and Blaise appeared hesitant but gave a nod to Harry, Jaden and Neville. Daphne nodded as well but had a small smile on her face while Seto, Yugi and Touma talked to the parents of Blaise, Daphne, Tracy and Hermione.**

**"Welcome to Kaiba Mansion!", greeted Jaden gently pushing Tracy off him while Harry tried to help Neville who had a helpless look on his face.**

**"What is Occlumency?", asked Harry nodding to the books.**

**"Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them" explained Daphne to the three brothers.**

**"Legilimens is someone who can invade or read our minds?", guessed Jaden tilting his head to the side.**

**"It might help with your...thing", said Blaise getting nods from the three brothers as they understood.**

**"No eating any sweets until tomorrow", said Seto walking into the room and eyed the small group, "we don't want a repeat of last year and when you were six. Your brothers would kill us".**

**Harry, Neville and Jaden gave him innocent looks but Seto only folded his arms and glared at the three while Daphne, Blaise, Tracy and Hermione watched confused.**

**"Neither of us want to anger your brothers. They can be cruel", said Malik snickering.**

Heads turned to look at Akira, Itsuki and Seto curiously. It was Joey who spoke.

"Touma gave the three sugar when they were six and was ignored by Itsuki driving him insane and when moneybags gave them sugar when they were ten then Akira and Itsuki tag teamed. Akira took the keys and locked the doors while Itsuki took the laptop from Kaiba then called his work and informed then that Kaiba wouldn't be coming in", explained Joey ignoring Seto's glare.

"They then locked Seto, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Touma, Mokuba, Yashiro and myself inside the house with three extremely hyper kids full of sugar while they went shopping", continued Malik shivering as did Seto, Joey, Ryou, Yugi, Touma and Yashiro. It was a nightmare that they didn't want to repeat.

**"Fine", muttered Jaden before standing up and began looking for some games that they could play. Twister was out of question. Eventually he found some cards that everyone could play and began sorting the cards to everyone while Harry and Neville explained the rules of the game called Snap. The seven had fun trying to beat each other until everyone stopped due to everyone had been accidently hurting each other. Touma, Seto, Yashiro and Yugi were talking to the parents of their guests while Ryou and Malik watched the kids.**

**"Is Christmas normally this quiet?", asked Tracy now playing monopoly with Ryou being the banker.**

**"Sometimes when one of us are not bouncing off the walls from excitement or sugar but then the quiet will disappear when something happens or Joey appears", said Harry groaning when he landed on Neville's property and had to pay rent.**

**"So where is he?', asked Blaise buying a lot for sale next to Daphne's.**

**"Wherever there is food or near Yugi", answered Malik eyeing the game with interest as he watched the progress.**

**"You bankrupted me and Tracy!", growled Harry to Jaden who got up, backed away and bolted leaving Malik to take over.**

**Everyone heard a thud which meant Harry had tackled his brother to the ground though it was soon followed by laughter while Malik, Daphne, Neville, Blaise and Hermione continued until finally Neville won so they packed the games away and went off to hunt for their friends. They found Harry pinning Jaden before he was kicked off.**

**"Happens every time. Don't worry they are playing", sighed Ryou as he went over and grabbed Harry while Malik grabbed Jaden.**

**"Never seen them play like that at school", said Hermione surprised when Neville snorted.**

**"Gryffindor hates Slytherin and both have a rivalry. All houses have a rivalry. Imagine what Gryffindor and Slytherin especially Malfoy and Snape say if they saw a Gryffindor and Slytherin play fighting?", explained Neville while the two on the floor got up.**

**"Some of them might have heart attacks", joked Tracy watching her friend brush his pants despite there not being any dirt.**

"I'm guessing that the fights happen?", asked Ryuji curious ever since learning that his friend had some younger brother.

"pretty much even Neville would join them or Joey would fight Itsuki and Akira", said Ryou watching. He tightened his hold on the cat since he felt that the cat was going to jump at the fox. 

"Our parents agreed that we could be friends with Harry, Neville and Jaden", said Daphne.

"Wouldn't have stopped you even if they said no", said Fred getting nods from Tracy, Daphne, Hermione and Blaise.

**Eventually as it got close to dinner time the guests had to leave much to the kids disappointment but once their guests had left Harry, Jaden and Neville opened their remaining presents where they were joined by Touma, Yashiro, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey. They soon discovered what the remaining presents were: Touma and Yashiro got them tickets to their shows, Malik got them a book on Egyptian history on dueling along with a knife, Seto and Mokuba got them dueling disks, Ryou got them some books and a dueling pack, Joey and Yugi gave them some dueling packs and then there were Itsuki's gifts.**

**Harry got a red eyes black dragon card from Joey much to his surprise, Ryou's book was one that had photos of Itsuki, Akira, Jaden, Neville and Harry with some including Seto, Touma, Malik, Joey, Ryou and the others, the dueling disk he got was red with gold lines and green in the spots where cards would go. Then there were Itsuki's gifts: a book with some moving photos of some people though there were some he didn't recognize, a book on shifters, links and bonds and the third gift was a photo of two people: One was a lady with light skin, thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and almond-shaped, bright green eyes while the second was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. A letter fell out of the book so he opened it:**

_**Harry** _

_**I know you wanted to know your parents but never got the chance to so I went hunting and found everyone who had photos of your parents. The book has photos of your parents along with your father's friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The lady with the red hair and green eyes is your mother Lily Potter while the man next to her is your father James Potter. You may look like them but you are not them. You are your own person. Hope you like the gifts and Merry Christmas to everyone from both Akira and myself.** _

_**Your brother Itsuki** _

**Frozen he read the letter many times with Jaden and Neville reading over his shoulder but he didn't care. He finally got to know what his parents looked like and in that moment despite the tears coming down his face Harry smiled. It was a smile of peace, grief and relief. Harry reminded himself to give a big hug his oldest brother and thank him the next time he saw Itsuki. He knew that the others wanted to give him space.**

Sirius and Remus looked like they were trying not to break down while some of the teachers looked away and Snape looked down at the mention of Lily and James Potter. **** ~~~~

**Jaden's and Neville's gifts were not too different: Jaden's duel disk was silver with green lines and red in the spots where the cards would go while Neville's was yellow with black lines and grey where the lines were, both got a book on shifters, links and bonds, a photo album from Ryou, a book on Egyptian history on dueling along with a knife from Malik, Neville also recieved the card Change of Heart from Ryou while Seto gave Jaden a blue eyes white dragon card.**

**The last parcel that Harry felt was very light. He opened it. Something fluid and silvery-grey went slithering to the floor where it lays in gleaming folds. Several pairs of eyes look at Harry and his present carefully.**

**"what is that?", asked Jaden standing up.**

**"Harry picked up the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

**"I think i know what it is. It's called a Invisibilty cloak and they are really rare and valuable according to the Weasley twina", explained Jaden circling his brother after Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders.**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He heard a click and saw Yugi pointing a phone at him then showed him the picture. It was of a picture with his head suspending in mid air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and heard another click before looking at the photo Yugi took. Harry saw he had vanished completely.**

**"There's a note", pointed out Neville. "A note fell out of it."**

**Harry pulled off the cloak and took the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died.** _

_**It is time it was returned to you.** _

_**Use it well.** _

_**A very Merry Christmas to you.** _

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note and felt strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really belonged to his father?**

**"I hope you aren't planning to use it for breaking rules", said Seto raising a eyebrow.**

**"No, no i won't", denied Harry while Neville coughed because everyone knew that he would.**

**"At least use it if you have no choice", said Joey staring at the cloak before looking at Harry.**

**"I promise", agreed Harry putting his cloak aside.**

**Everyone in the house had to admit that it was a good Christmas and neither Jaden, Neville or Harry wanted to go back to school but knew that they had to in the end. After New Year when they had to get to the station Seto, Touma, Ryou and Malik took them there. Seto's glare made many look away or scatter which made Harry and his brothers laugh.**

Susan looked around and gave the book to Makoto who opened the next chapter just as the cat escaped Ryou's grasp and jumped at the fox tackling the fox off of Seto while the eagle watched the two. Some people watched them while everyone else looked at Makoto who began to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden, Harry and Neville spent Christmas at Seto's because I feel like Akira and Itsuki would want their brothers to be safe which Hogwarts isn't (Fluffy, giant spiders, trolls) so they would have contacted either Seto, Yugi, Yashiro or Touma. 
> 
> I played monopoly with a friend in school and we bankrupted our teachers then he bankrupted me. It is a evil game but at the same time a fun game. 
> 
> Jim's links is up if you want to give it a read. It is mainly from Jim's point of view and any conversations Jaden has through the link with Jim, Jesse and Yusei would be in there. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night and take care! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nicolas Flamel** , began Makoto

**Harry, Jaden, Neville and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts a day before the term started. The group had almost given up hope of finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than his friends and his brothers, because Quidditch practice had started again. Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasley's complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years.**

No one except Seto saw the three animals leave the room then Jaden, Harry and Neville returned. As the three sat down Neville's arm was grabbed by Luna while Harry quietly sat next to Fred and George. Jaden sat next to Jesse. Seto was surprised that no one including the twins and Jesse except Luna and a few noticed but didn't say anything. 

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just got very angry with the Weasley's, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

**"Will you stop messing around!", he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!**

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at those words.**

**" _Snape's_ refereeing?", he spluttered through a mouthful of mud, "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin".**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain too.**

**"It's not _my_ fault", said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got a excuse to pick on us".**

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch...**

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to each other as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight to the classroom where it was empty except for Ron, Hermione, Tracy, Daphne, Blaise and Jaden. He saw Ron and Hermione playing wizard's chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something the others in the group thought was very good for her.**

**"Don't talk to me for a moment", said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen-" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Harry told the group about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

"I never wanted to be a referee", spoke Snape while Sirius shook his head.

"He made a terrible referee", said Fred getting laughs from everyone while Snape scowled a him.

"He has a point. You were a terrible referee", agreed George backing up his twin.

**"Don't play", said Hermione at once.**

**"Say you're ill", said Ron.**

**"Pretend to break your leg", suggested Jaden.**

**"Really break your leg", said Ron.**

**"I can't", said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If i back out, Gryffindor can't play at all".**

**Blaise frowned at those words and just as Daphne was about to speak, Neville toppled into the classroom with his legs stuck together. Harry and Jaden shot over him instantly.**

**"Leg-Locker curse", muttered Jaden recognizing the spell.**

**Harry performed the counter curse and Neville's legs sprang apart and he got up to his feet then brushed any dirt or dust off himself.**

**"What happened?", asked Hermione as Harry and Jaden led him over to a seat.**

**"Malfoy", said Neville calmly. "I met him outside the library. He said he had been looking for someone to practice that one".**

**"Go to Professor McGonagall!", Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!".**

**"It will only just make him worse", said Neville shaking his head.**

**"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!", said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"Ron and Neville both have good points", said Jim thoughtfully and after getting confused looks he explained, "If Neville reported Draco then word would have gotten around and made him worse than before but he shouldn't let Draco walk over him and let Draco do what he wants. No one should".

"He could have changed targets as well", said Yusei catching onto what Jim didn't say.

**"I did stand up to him. That was what got me into this mess in the first place", explained Neville patiently.**

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate** **Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas and gave the Frog to Neville who took it gratefully.**

**"You are worth twelve of Malfoy", said Harry. "The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, didn't it? Where's Malfoy? In Slytherin with Jaden".**

**Harry met Jaden's eyes and they had a silent conversation that everyone watched and then after a few minutes Jaden nodded.**

**"Do you want the card Harry? You like to collect them", offered Neville giving the card to Harry who turned to look at him.**

**Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card while Neville took Jaden's book on healing spells, opened it and began to read.**

**"Dumbledore again", Harry said, "He was the first one I ever-"**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card then he looked up at the others.**

**_"I've found him!_ ", he said. "I've found Flamel! I _told_ you I'd read the name somewhere before, I've read it on the train coming to Hogwarts for the first time-listen to this: Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his _work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel_!".**

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they got back marks for their very first piece of homework.**

**"Stay there!", she said and she sprinted out of the room. Harry, Ron and Jaden exchanged mystified looks before she was dashing back, a enormous old book in her arms and put it on a desk.**

**"I've never thought to look in here!", she said excitedly to everyone. "I've got this out of the library a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading".**

"You call that light reading! I think you need a new definition of light reading", commented Zane staring at her.

Hermione covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment while Luna patted her gently on her head. 

**_"Light_?", said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up and started flickering frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

**"I knew it! I knew it!"**

**"Are we allowed to speak yet?", asked Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

**"Nicolas Flamel", she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"**

**This didn't quite have the effect she had expected.**

**"The what?", asked Ron and Harry.**

**"Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look-read that, there".**

**Daphne, Blaise, Jaden, Tracy, Neville, Harry and Ron crowded around the desk and read:**

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker Immortal.** _

_**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).** _

**"See?", said Hermione after everyone in the classroom had finished reading. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringott's!".**

**"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!", said Harry, "no wonder Snape or Quirrell is after it! _Anyone_ would want it!**

**Jaden saw confusion on his friends faces so he cleared his throat but Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione were off in their own world.**

"It was hard to get your attention", said Jaden watching as Jesse and everyone else yelped. The only ones who didn't jump was Luna, Neville, Harry, Yusei, Itsuki, Akira, Touma, Yashiro, Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik. Jaden watched amused as his friends jumped.

"How long have you been there?", asked Jim recovering quickly.

"Since just after the beginning of the chapter before Wood announced Snape was refereeing. Harry and Neville are back as well", replied Jaden trying to hide his smile. 

Makoto recovered and continued reading after eyeing the five shifter brothers.

**"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the _Study of Recent Developments of Wizardry_ ", said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?".**

**Jaden tried to figure out how to get their attention so he eyed the book but decided not to since it was old so pulling out his wand he shot a few stinging hexes at the four which got their attention and they looked at him.**

**"Perhaps we should explain to our confused friends", said Jaden pointing to Daphne, Blaise and Tracy while he leaned against another desk.**

**Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione apologized then began explaining to the Slytherin's about everything: Malfoy's challenge, the escape, the dog called Fluffy, Snape or Quirrell cursing Harry's broom, Snape's injury and what they learned from Hagrid. Jaden would chip in until there was nothing left to explain. The five were forgiven.**

**Next morning while in the still empty which room which Hermione had guessed was abandoned for some reason, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

**"I'm going to play", he told Ron, Neville and Hermione once class ended and Hermione joined the three of them. "If I don't, most of the Slytherins will think I'm too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win".**

**"Just as long as we are not wiping you off the pitch", said Hermione.**

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Hermione", said Harry watching Fred and George jump before relaxing. 

"Your welcome", said Hermione to her friend who she thought as a brother.

**As the match drew nearer, however Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron, Neville and Hermione. The rest of the team weren't too calm either. The idea of over taking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for nearly seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee.**

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Finally having enough of Snape basically following him Harry asked Jaden to distract Snape.**

"what did you do Jaden?", asked Yusei eyeing the brunette who only shrugged.

"Should we be worried?", asked Chazz since he knew that his rival/friend could be annoying on purpose when he wanted to. 

**The brunette would appear out of nowhere and start asking questions, 'accidently' bumping into Snape and do anything else to annoy the teacher so Harry could escape. To the confusion of Snape in Potions there were accidents coming from Malfoy's or Crabbe's or Goyle's cauldrons often though no one knew why but it was enough for Snape to leave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville alone. Harry reminded himself to thank his brother when he got the chance.**

"How long did that go on for?", asked Ryuji surprised while Atticus, Zane, Chazz, Syrus, Jesse, Jim, Aster, Yusei, Jack and Crow looked at the brunette shifter with disbelief. He ignored those who had proud looks.

"That's tame!", shouted Atticus but not explaining when heads turned to look at him.

"A while", said Daphne to Ryuji. 

"What did you do to the cauldrons?", asked Jack to his friend only to get a smirk.

"Who said it was the cauldrons I messed with?", said Jaden casually.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the changing rooms next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's prep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who knew why they looked so grim and worried and why they brought their wands to the match. Neville had brought his own wand. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had secretly been practicing the Leg Locker curse. They got the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville and were ready to use it on Snape or Quirrell if there was any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

**"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis_ ", Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

**"I know", Ron snapped. "Don't nag".**

**Back in the changing room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

**"Don't want to pressure you, Potter-Kurusu, but if we ever need a early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much".**

**"The whole school is out there!", said Fred Weasley, peering out the door. "Even-blimey-Dumbledore's come to watch!"**

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

**" _Dumbledore?_ ", he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape or Quirrell would dare to try and hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. Perhaps that was why Snape was looking angry as the teams marched on to the pitch, something that Ron noticed, too.**

**"I've never seen Snape look so mean", he told Hermione and Neville. "Look they're off. Ouch!".**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

**"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there".**

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle only to stop when another voice spoke up.**

**"Malfoy, I didn't know you were here to support Harry and Gryffindor. That's nice of you".**

**It was Jaden who once again appeared from no where. Neville wondered what he was doing here since he didn't appear at the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. Malfoy appeared to get his courage back.** ****

"Yes! Jaden had come!", cheered Charlie, Fred, George and Bill.

Ron, Neville, Harry, Jaden, Neville, Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes.

**"Wonder how long Potter-Kurusu's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?", said Malfoy.**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

**"You know how i think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?", said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter-Kurusu, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money-you should be on the team, Longbottom-Kurusu, you've got no brains".**

**Neville saw his brother become tense at the no parents comment before Jaden relaxed. Neville turned to face Malfoy.**

**"I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy", he said calmly.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes off the game, said, "you tell him, Neville".**

**"Longbottom-Kurusu, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley and that's saying something".**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

**"I'm warning you, Malfoy-one more word-"**

**"Ron!", said Hermione suddenly, "Harry!-"**

**"What? Where?"**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet.**

**"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter-Kurusu's obviously spotted some money on the ground!", said Malfoy.**

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of the seat to help just as Jaden was trying to separate Ron and Malfoy while dodging flying fists.**

**"Come on Harry!", Hermione screamed, leaping on to her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape-she didn't notice the yelps coming from Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle or Neville as Jaden kicked them to separate them or Neville and Jaden flinching at the scream.**

"Bloody hell that was painful", muttered Ron.

"No kidding. you kick hard", said Draco to Jaden.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches-next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

**"Ron! Ron! where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!", shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He had done it-the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped and then he was being hugged by Jaden.**

**"congratulations Harry", whispered Jaden before releasing Harry and backing** **away to avoid the incoming Gryffindors.**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

**Harry left the changing room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now-no one could say he was just a famous name anymore. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blue: Gryffindors running to lift him on their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

**Harry had reached the shed. He leant against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with it's windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape...**

**And speaking of Snape...**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recongized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinne-what was going on?**

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

**The trees were so thick he couldn'y see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the stop branches of the trees until he heard voices. He glided towards them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. He climbed carefully along one of the branches holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrel was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

**"...d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."**

**"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private", said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all".**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

**"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

**"B-b-but Severus, I-"**

**"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell", said Snape, taking a step towards him.**

**"I-I don-t know what you-"**

**"You know perfectly well what i mean".**

**An owl hooted loudly and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "-your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting".**

**"B-but i d-d-don't-"**

**"Very well", Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie".**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

"Damn your curiosity!", said Sirius to Harry throwing his hands up in the air. "You are as bad as each other". 

"We can't help that trouble finds us or the teachers made it too easy", protested Harry. 

"the stutter was annoying to listen to", said Neville with a irritated look at the book.

**"Harry, where have you been?", Hermione squeaked.**

**"We won! You won! We won!", shouted Ron and thumping Harry on the back not noticing the flinch that Harry had from the shout. "And i gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Promfey says he'll be all right-talk about showing Slytherin! Jaden kicked us to stop us from fighting. Everyone's waiting for you in the common-room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes from the kitchens".**

**"Never mind that now", said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this...".**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he's seen and heard.**

**"So we were right, it is the Philsopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy-and he said something about Quirrell's 'Hocus Pocus'-I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through-"**

**"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?", said Hermione in alarm.**

**"It'll be gone by next Tuesday", said Ron.**

"we were wrong", said Hermione looking at Harry and Ron as Makoto bookmarks the chapter.

"I'm more concerned about the next couple of chapters", said Jaden watching as the faces of Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry paled. 

"well at least your other partners might get the courage to speak up", said Harry trying to sound positive only to cower at the glare his brunette brother gave him.

"and how long did it take for your partners to speak up?", Jaden shot back at his brother. 

"hey! It wasn't that long", protested Charlie but looked away when the brown eyes narrowed at him while Harry, Bill, Blaise, Fred and George stayed silent. 

"what were you wrong about?", asked Yashiro looking at the group.

"so many things", replied Neville hanging his head in shame while Jaden snickered.

"That isn't helpful", pointed out Syrus still hiding behind Zane.

"We know", said Hermione, Jaden, Neville, Harry and Ron at the same time.

Makoto held up the book for someone to take and it was taken by Jaden who went over and gave it to Yusei. The blue eyes brightened when he saw the title of the chapter and Yusei pulled the brunette down next to him as Harry sat next to Charlie. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually accidently deleted the chapter when it was a draft so I rewrote the chapter. I like it. Now onto the disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nobert the Norwegian Ridgeback** , read Yusei his eyes bright while Snape and McGonagall looked horrified.

"There really was a dragon?!", said McGonagall while Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione nodded. 

Jesse, Yusei, Seto, Joey and Zane just looked curious and excited at the fact that there was a dragon. 

"I see why you gave the book to Yusei now", said Akira nodding.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he's cracked yet. Each time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jaden would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up revision time tables and color coding all her notes. Harry, Ron and Neville wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

**"Hermione, the exams are ages away", protested Ron.**

**"Ten weeks", Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel".**

**"But we're not six hundred years old", Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all".**

**"What am i revising for? Are you mad? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, i should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's got into me..."**

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry along with Ron, Neville and Jaden spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

"How did you convince them?", asked Touma surprised.

"It wasn't easy. I had to track them down every day during the years at Hogwarts", said Hermione. 

**"I'll never remember this", Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue and there was feeling in the air of summer coming.**

**Harry, who was looking up 'Dittany" in _One Hundred Magical Herbs and Fungi_ , didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?".**

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

**"Jus' lookin", he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?". He suddenly looked suspicious. "Yer not still lookin fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

**"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago", said Ron impressively, " _And_ we know what the dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St-"**

**" _Shhhh_!", Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

**"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact", said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"**

"Nice job being subtle", said Aster looking between the two.

**"SHHHH!", said Hagrid again. "Listen-come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anything', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"**

"You kind of did", pointed out Daphne to Hagrid who looked embarrassed.

**"See you later, then", said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

**"What was he hiding behind his back?", asked Hermione thoughtfully.**

**"Do you think it has anything to do with the Stone?", wondered Neville.**

**Jaden emerged from the section that Hagrid came from with a large pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

**"Dragons!", whispered Jaden. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_ ". **

**"Do you think Hagrid got a dragon egg?", asked Harry looking at all the books.**

**"But it's against our laws", said Ron. "Dragon breeding was out-lawed by the Warlocks Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden-anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off the wild ones in Romania".**

**"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain", said Harry.**

**"Of course there are", said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, i can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget".**

**"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?", asked Hermione getting shrugs and worried looks from the others.**

"There's dragons in Britain, Romania and Ireland?", asked Zane curiously.

"There are reserves with dragons at them. Some people work at the reserves to look after the dragons. It's a dangerous job", explained Charlie to Yusei, Jesse, Seto, Joey and Zane who were looking excited.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were close. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

**"so-yeh wanted to ask me somethin?"**

**"Yes", said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy".**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

**"O' course I can't", he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so i wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts-I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy".**

**"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you've might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on around here", said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. "We wondered who had had _done_ the guarding, really". Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you".**

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry, Ron and Neville beamed at Hermione.**

**"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yer that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout-Professor Flitwick-Professor McGonagall-" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell-an Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape".**

**" _Snape and Quirrell?_ "**

**"Yeah-yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape and Quirrell help protect the Stone, they're not about ter steal it".**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything-except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. The three were given curious looks from Neville and Jaden.**

**"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?", said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even on of the teachers?"**

**"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore", said Hagrid proudly.**

**"Well that's something", Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling".**

**"Can't, Harry, sorry", said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it too.**

**"Hagrid-what's _that?_ "**

"He didn't", protested Ryuji.

"He did", said Akira with a small smile.

**"Ah", said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's-er..."**

**"Where did you get it?", asked Jaden, crouching over the fire with Ron to get a closer look at the egg. "It must have cost a fortune".**

**"Won it", said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest".**

**"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?", asked Neville in disbelief.**

**"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'", said Hagrid pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library- _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ -it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mother's breathe fire on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here-how ter recognize diff'rent eggs-what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them".**

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

**"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_ ", she said.**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stroked the fire.**

"He has gone mad. Living in a wooden house and raising a dragon", said Ryuji shaking his head. 

"Everyone has gone mad at some point", said Yasuke pulling out his sketching pad and pencil. 

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding a illegal dragon in his hut.**

**"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life", Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making revision timetables for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them mad.**

**"I think any chance of a peaceful life disappeared when we arrived at Hogwarts or when we found Fluffy", said Neville not looking up from his homework.**

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching_.**

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

**"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

**"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"**

**"Shut up!", Harry whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other three during morning break. Neville pointed out that Jaden had probably already skipped History to go to Hagrid's which made Hermione get a annoyed look on her face. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.**

**"It's nearly out". He ushered them inside.**

**The egg was laying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped on to the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to it's skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks few out of it's snout and Neville swore he heard a quiet click of a camera.**

**"Isn't he beautiful?", Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

**"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!", said Hagrid.**

**"Hagrid", said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face-he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains-it's a kid-he's runnin' back up ter the school"**

**Harry and Neville bolted to the door and looked out. Even from a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"Damn it Malfoy!", said Zane.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their time with Jaden at Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with Hagrid.**

**"Just let him go", urged Harry. "Set him free".**

**"I can't", said Hagrid". "He's too little. He'll die".**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept unfurling out of it's nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.** ****

**"I've decided to call him Norbert", said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Nobert! Nobert! Where's Mummy?"**

**"He's lost his marbles", Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

**"Hagrid", said Harry loudly, "give it a fortnight and Nobert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment".**

**Hagrid bit his lip while Neville had a thoughtful look on his face.**

**"I-I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't".**

**Neville suddenly turned to Ron.**

**"Your brother Charlie works with dragons, right?", he asked.**

**"Yeah he studies dragons in Romania", said Ron.**

**"We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

**"Brilliant!", said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send a owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"aw", said Jesse in disappointment.

"If Charlie agrees then I'll take you to see the dragons in Romania", suggested Jaden hiding his laughter when five heads turned to the dragon keeper who agreed.

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Neville and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait wall burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

**"It bit me!", he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've met, by the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby".**

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

**"It's Hedwing!", said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The four of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron** _

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter-** **I'd be glad to take** _

_**the Norwegian Ridgeback,** **but it won't be easy getting** _

_**him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over** _

_**with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me** _

_**next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying** _

_**an illegal dragon.** _

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at** _

_**midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and** _

_**take him away while it's still dark.** _

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Charlie** _

**They looked at each other.**

**We've got the invisibility cloak", said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert".**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy.**

"How annoying were you?", Syrus asked Draco.

"Very annoying", admitted Draco.

**They had a hitch. By next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice it's usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Promfey-would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as though Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

**Harry, Neville and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

**"It's not just my hand", he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I told her it was a dog but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this".**

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down while Neville was thinking after hearing those words.**

**"It's be over at midnight on Saturday", said Hermione, but that didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat upright and broke into a sweat.**

**"Midnight on Saturday!", he said in a hoarse voice. Oh no-oh no-I've just remembered-Charlie's letter was in the book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert".**

**Harry, Neville and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Promfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed some sleep.**

"Don't worry we had a plan", said Harry grinning at those words.

"What was it?", asked Atticus though he had a idea as he saw Draco look nervous.

**"It's too late to change the plan now", Harry told Hermione and Neville. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it and we have the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that".**

**They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a door to talk to them.**

**"I won't let you in", he puffed, "Norbert's at a tricky stage-nothin' I can't handle".**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

**"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot-jus' playin'-he's only a baby, after all".**

**The baby banged it's tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry, Neville and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quick enough.**

"I don't blame you", said Sirius shaking his head and giving Hagrid a look of disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like a baby", muttered Joey quietly.

**Harry and Neville cornered Jaden in a corridor on his way to Charms while Hermione was in History. They knew they needed someone to distract Malfoy on Saturday.** ****

**"You want me to do what?", hissed Jaden giving his brothers looks of disbelief.**

**"We need you to distract Malfoy on Saturday night while me and Hermione get rid of Norbert", explained Harry.**

**"What about Fred and George? Daphne, Blaise or Tracy?", asked Jaden staring at them.**

**"Neither of them know about the dragon", explained Neville hoping Jaden would agree.**

**There was silence as Jaden stared at his brothers with his arms folded. Neville didn't blame their brother for probably wanting to refuse considering they had asked him to go into a girl's bathroom at one point. Voices and footsteps could be heard in the distance as students hurried to get to their classes.**

**"Fine I'll distract Malfoy and get Ron's book back", said Jaden after a few minutes. He was thanked by Neville and Harry.**

"What did you do to him?", asked Atticus eyeing his friend.

"Nothing too bad", said Jaden in return.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

**"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey", said Hagrid in a muffled voice. An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely".**

**Harry winced when he heard some ripping noises inside the crate that sounded as if the teddy was having his head torn off.**

**"Bye, bye, Norbert!", Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!".**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Nobert up the marble staircase, then another-even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

**"Nearly there", Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away before there was a yelp and one disappeared in a light just as another outline of a person appeared. A lamp flared.**

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing gown and a hair-net was glaring down at Jaden who was sitting on the ground and didn't appear very worried at being caught out of bed or having pushed Malfoy into a silver and green portal behind him.**

**"Detention!", she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night and fighting with a student. Mr. Yuki-Aoi bring back Mr. Malfoy".**

**Jaden's eyes narrowed before looking at the portal and held a hand at the portal where it glowed a bit before Malfoy reappeared looking unharmed and confused just as the portal vanished.**

"I wouldn't hurt anyone with my portals. Not even Draco", said Jaden reassuring everyone who was giving him either horrified looks or shocked looks.

"He is right", said Jim before turning to Draco, "Where did you end up?"

"I just ended up falling for what seemed forever despite it being only a few minutes", said Draco. "I only got hurt from the fight".

"Can all five of you do that?", Chazz asked Akira, Itsuki, Harry, Neville and Jaden. The brothers nodded.

"Let's count ourselves lucky. Imagine what Akira, Itsuki, Harry, Neville and Jaden could do if they were angry or annoyed enough", said Aster getting looks of realization from everyone in the room except the shifters.

**"Detention for you also Mr. Malfoy and twenty points from Slytherin for being out in the middle of the night and fighting with another student", said Professor McGonagall glaring at the two Slytherins.**

**"You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter-Kurusu is coming and he's got a dragon!"**

**"Harry has a dragon?! He didn't tell me", said Jaden sounding and looking shocked though Harry knew it was fake.**

**"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on-I shall see Professor Snape about you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Yuki-Aoi"**

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

**"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

**"Don't", Harry advised her.**

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going...going... _gone_.**

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was gone. No more dragon-Malfoy in detention-what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

**"Well, well, well", he whispered holding Mrs. Norris in his arms, "we _are_ in trouble".**

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

**"Fuck", swore Harry surprising Hermione.**

"Language", scolded Mrs. Weasley while nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley you are telling off my past self in a book", pointed out Harry making Mrs. Weasley blush.

"bad luck", said Ann wincing after Yusei finished reading. 

"Are there more dragons in the books?", asked Yusei getting nods from Harry, Jaden, Neville, Charlie and Hermione.

"Fourth year", said Harry watching Joey cheer.

Harry watched as Seto was quick to grab the book and saw Jaden wince. Harry suddenly remembered the next chapter would involve the Forbidden Forest along with the treatment from the students and suddenly wanted to either hide or have the floor swallow him up. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, any of the characters, etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

"can you show us some magic?"

Seto looked at Hasselberry who had been the one to ask the question which had taken a few by surprise though he did feel proud when the dinosaur deck duelist cowered at his look though as he studied the guests, he saw the looks of interest in the eyes of those who were never aware of wizards until now. Seto looked to Jaden, Harry and Neville who appeared surprised but quickly recovered.

"What do you want us to do? random magic? wizards duels? send you through a portal?", asked Harry narrowing his eyes at Hasselberry who seemed to have gone quiet. 

"how about a duel?", suggested Atticus curiously to his wizard/shifter friends. 

"I think it would be good for us to duel after second year or after we finish this book", suggested Neville unsure how some people might take seeing a wizards duel especially any muggleborns or those who had never been aware of magic and Hogwarts in the first place. Harry, Jaden, Blaise and Draco agreed.

"I got questions for Jaden", spoke up Crow getting Neville's and Hermione's attention. "Why didn't you tell us you were a wizard or went to a magic school? You could have told Jim, Jesse and Yusei through the link even if you couldn't tell Jack and myself".

Jaden who pulled out a wand and out came some birds who flew over to Crow, Yusei, Jim, Jesse, Ryuji, Yasuke, Atticus and Zane after shooting a desperate look to Hermione and Daphne. Neither he or his brothers knew how to explain so Hermione nodded.

"Jaden couldn't tell any of you due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy which is a law laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from muggles and hide its presence from the world at large", explained Hermione but after a few more confused looks including from new students she continued, "As the witch-hunts grew ever fiercer, wizarding families began using charms of concealment to protect themselves and their families. By the seventeenth century, any witch or wizard who chose to fraternize with Muggles became suspect, even an outcast in his or her own community. Many witches and wizards were locked up and sentenced to death on the charge of witchcraft by some muggles".

Aster who had been looking at the birds on Zane's and Jim's shoulders had a look of realization after listening to the explanation.

"the witch hunts", said Aster getting a nod from Hermione and Daphne. 

"Upon the signature of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1689, wizards went into hiding for good", continued Daphne, "When mingling with Muggles, wizards and witches must wear clothing to fit in with the muggles." 

"So Jaden, Harry and Neville couldn't tell anyone including us or any friends who don't have magic out of fear?", guessed Zane holding up his hand that had the bird on. It was a small bird that he found rather interesting. 

"Pretty much", agreed Hermione then after a few minutes continued, "or there was a chance that they were worried that you might be afraid of them".

There was the sound of someone choking and Neville saw Yusei and Jesse giving his brunette brother hurt looks. He could understand since both of them had become close to Jaden and if Harry or Neville himself had muggle friends who found out then they would have been hurt as well. 

"What about shifters? After all Akira, Itsuki, Jaden, Harry and Neville are shifters but aside from those that already knew the truth, Akira never told us for a long time and some of you or Jaden's friends never knew", asked Ryuji.

"You think it is easy telling the truth? Shifters are rare and are either born or become one by being raised by shifters. We can't just walk up and say, 'sorry i never told you but I'm a shifter'. Shifters are often feared and hunted. We didn't know there were three other shifters in Hogwarts until second year. We couldn't even tell anyone that we were wizards", snapped Harry his green eyes looking like they were glowing. 

"Let's calm down! Anymore questions regarding shifters can be answered later or if anything comes up in the books", spoke up Itsuki as he and Akira stepped between their brother and Ryuji. Itsuki shot a look at Seto who quickly opened the page and began reading. After a few minutes Ryuji sat down again while Harry was pushed down by Luna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a break for the characters before the next chapter and Jaden's friends get to learn about why they were never told of wizards. I think that despite their friendship Jaden or even Harry and Neville would be scared of losing any friends. A duel will happen though who will go against who i don't know yet.
> 
> Harry does have a point about admitting to others that he and his brothers are shifters. Also i will be adding my own characters in second year and they will be more like guardians/friends/helpers as they will be older. 
> 
> Thoughts are welcome and if you have any questions that you want answered regarding shifters to be addressed in a later chapter or have a suggestion on who will duel who then feel free to let me know. Next chapter is the Forbidden Forest!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick yesterday so I couldn't update. I'm sorry about that. So I am updating today instead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Forbidden Forest** , read Seto his eyes narrowed at McGonagall and Hagrid.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis and wild cover up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of the night, let alone being in the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared she was leading Neville. Harry was trying to think on why Neville would have been out in the middle of the night.**

**"Harry!", Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you, i forgot the password then i got worried about-"**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_ ". **

**It was the first time Hermione had failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on", said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy cock and bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him fighting with Mr. Yuki-Aoi. I suppose you think it was funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too?"**

"I was trying to find Harry to get the password actually then went to find Jaden since I was more worried about what he had been planning", explained Neville pulling out his deck and joining Jaden to tag team against Fred and George. 

"I said sorry", said Jaden getting Bubbleman out first. 

**Harry caught Neville's eye and they had a silent conversation as Neville told him the real reason. Once Harry told him what Jaden did Neville looked horrified.**

**"I'm disgusted", said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!-"**

"Did you forget that James, Remus, Peter and myself would be out of bed at night", growled Sirius glaring at McGonagall.

"I'm pretty sure we broke rules just as bad", continued Remus. His wolf was furious.

"Just wait. It gets worse", commented Hermione calmly as she watched Fred ad George go against Jaden and Neville.

McGonagall was silent as she was glared at by nearly every adult including the other teachers both current and former.

**"-You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter-Kurusu, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions-yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom-Kurusu, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous-and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor".**

**" _Fifty_?", Harry gasped-they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

Jaden held up a hand and began counting down until he reached zero just as Seto spoke the next line.

**"Fifty points _each_ ", said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.**

"What the hell Minnie?!", shouted Sirius looking livid.

"That's why the points were lost?", the shout came from the Weasley twins.

"That's going to far!", the shout came from Joey who was pulled back down by Ryou, Malik and Yugi who were looking furious themselves.

The whole time Neville and Jaden were focused on their cards while Harry, Ron, Daphne and Hermione took the distraction of the chaos to a look at Fred's and George's cards on hand. 

**"Professor-please-"**

**"You _can't_ -"**

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter-Kurusu. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students".**

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they ruined any chance Gryffindor have had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville like himself was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they had done.**

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there had been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter-Kurusu, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't lower their voices as they insulted him. He did notice that the Slytherin's avoided him though that was probably due to Jaden and two of their own house members had lost points.**

**Only Ron, Jaden, Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy stood by him. Blaise, Daphne and Tracy had cornered the four Gryffindors and Jaden to get the full story.**

"Thank you", said Sirius to the former Slytherins with Remus nodding in agreement.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy nodded to them.

**"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them", said Ron trying to reassure Harry, Neville and Hermione.**

**"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?", asked Harry miserably.**

**"Well-no", Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit to late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. Even Quidditch had lost it's fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him 'the Seeker'. Harry had taking to avoiding the team and Quidditch practicing with the help of Jaden, Neville, Blaise, Hermione and Daphne.**

**Hermione, Jaden, Malfoy and Neville were suffering too. Most of Slytherin had turned on Jaden and Malfoy though Jaden had Daphne, Blaise and Tracy while Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle. Harry would catch Jaden disappearing somewhere to hide. Hermione and Neville didn't have as bad time as Harry as they weren't as well known but nobody would speak to them either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"not much else that you can do", muttered Jim annoyed at the students in the books.

"It wasn't too bad", said Jaden as Yusei peered at Jaden's and Neville's cards on hand. 

**Neville found himself in the empty classroom often with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Jaden since it gave them time to do the revision since exams weren't far away. They tried to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn spells and charms off by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions.**

"you passed", said Chazz in a matter of fact tone. 

"We all did", agreed Harry. 

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't that didn't concern him was put to a unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard someone whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

**"No-no-not again, please-"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

**"All right-all right-", he heard Quirrell sob.**

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway towards it before he remembered what he promised himself about not meddling.**

**All the same, he'd gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step-Quirrell seemed to have given in at last. Harry went to the library where Jaden was reading a book that Harry didn't recognize, Daphne was scanning Jaden's work for mistakes, Blaise was muttering spells under his breath, Neville was double checking his revision, Tracy was looking through a book on dragons with her work finished next to her and Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he heard.**

**"Snape's done it, then!", said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"**

**"There's still Fluffy though", said Hermione.**

**"Still can't believe you met a three headed dog called Fluffy", muttered Tracy.**

**"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid", said Ron, looing up at the thousand of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in the library telling you how to get past a giant three headed dog. So what do we do Harry?".**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.**

**"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure".**

**"But you have no proof", said Daphne. "Quirrell's too scared to back you up. Professor Snape only has to say he doesn't know how the troll got in on Hallowe'en and that he was nowhere near the third floor-who do you think he'll believe? You or him?".**

**"Daphne's right. It's no secret that you hate him and Professor Dumbledore will think you made it up to get Professor Snape sacked. Filch wouldn't help if his life depended on it and the more students that get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget neither of us are supposed to know about the stone or Fluffy", pointed out Blaise.**

**Hermione looked convinced but Ron didn't.**

**"If we just do a bit of poking around-"**

**"No", said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around".**

**He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and started to learn the name of it's moons.**

"You sure are determined to not get involved", said Ryuji amused.

"How long did you last?", asked Ann curiously.

"Not very long", admitted Harry.

**The following morning Jaden and Malfoy got delivered at the breakfast table. Jaden turned to look at Harry who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Jaden nodded then Harry nodded back. They got the same letter:**

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.** _

_**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.** _

_**Prof. McGonagall** _

**Jaden had forgotten the points that Malfoy, Hermione, Harry, Neville and himself had lost. He heard Malfoy complain but ignored it as he ate his breakfast.**

**At eleven o'clock that night Jaden said goodbye to Daphne, Tracy and Blaise then made his way down the entrance hall with Malfoy. Harry, Neville and Hermione were already there with Filch.**

**"Follow me", said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

**"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?", he said, leering at the.**

"No", said Zane, Chazz, Syrus, Atticus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Jaden. 

**"Oh yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...it's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

"Really? ", began Aster but his unspoken question was answered.

"We'd never use any sort of punishment like that on students", said Snape eyeing Filch.

"I want Filch gone", said Akira coldly. McGonagall nodded in agreement. 

**They marched across the dark grounds. Jaden wondered on what their punishment would be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. Haou was insulting Filch in Jaden's head.**

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Jaden could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

**"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started".**

**Jaden felt relief. If they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have shown on his face because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy-it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken you'll come out in one piece".**

**At this Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"The forest?", he repeated, and he didn't sound as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night-there's all sorts of things in there-werewolves, I heard".**

**"Werewolves?", asked Jaden perking up in interest. Hermione gave him a strange look while Neville and Harry just rolled their eyes.**

**"That's your lookout, isn't it", said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got into trouble, shouldn't you?"**

**Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

**"Abou' time", he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right there?".**

**He had noticed the pale faces of Harry, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy.**

**"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid", said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all".**

**"That's why yer late, is it?", said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here".**

**"I'll be back at dawn", said Filch, "for what's left of them", he added nastily, and he turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away into the darkness.**

"what a cheerful guy", joked Jesse smiling when Jaden laughed.

"very cheerful", said Jaden recovering from laughing and putting his deck away. Fred and George lost the match in the end.

**Malfoy turned to Hagrid.**

**"I'm not going in there", he said and the brothers were pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.**

**"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts", said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it".**

**"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I'd thought we'd be writing lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"**

**"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts", Hagrid growled. "Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summit useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"**

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze.**

**"Right then", said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment".**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.**

**"Look there", said Hagrid, 'see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summit. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery".**

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?", asked Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang", said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin' staggerin' around since last night at least".**

"um Hagrid not everything in the forest will not hurt us even with Fang", said Harry awkwardly.

"what do you mean?", asked Yasuke putting down his drawing pad.

"second book", was all Ron said.

**"I want Fang", said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

**"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward", said Hagrid. "So me, Harry an Jaden go one way an' Draco, Neville, Hermione an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now-that's it-an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh-so, be careful-let's go".**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path and Harry, Jaden and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Hermione, Neville and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

**"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?", Harry asked.**

**"Not fast enough", said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful creatures magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before".**

**They walked past a mossy tree-stump. Harry could hear running water, there must be a stream close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

**"You all right, Jaden?", Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's badly hurt an' then we'll be able ter-GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

"Seto! You trying to make us deaf?", groaned Harry covering his ears and he wasn't the only one. Neville, Jaden, Itsuki, Akira and Remus had covered their ears.

"It was in caps", said Seto calmly before going back to reading.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Jaden and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby; it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

**"I knew it", he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be".**

**"A werewolf?", Harry suggested.**

**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither", said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful now".**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something defiantly moved.**

**"Who's there?", Hagrid called. "Show yourself-I'm armed!".**

**And into the clearing came-was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a main, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Jaden's jaws dropped.**

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan", said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?".**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

**"Good evening to you, Hagrid", said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?".**

**"Can't be too careful, Ronan", said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter-Kurusu an' Jaden Yuki-Aoi, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur".**

**"We'd noticed", said Jaden faintly.**

**"Good evening", said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?'**

**"Erm-", said Jaden. He was distracted by the tail.**

**"A bit", said Harry his eyes focused on the tail but paying attention.**

**"A bit. Well, that's something", Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight".**

**"Yeah", said Hagrid, glancing up too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt-you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinking upwards, then sighed again.**

**"Always the innocent are the first victims", he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now".**

**"Yeah", said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

**"Mars is bright tonight", Ronan repeated while Hagrid watched impatiently. "Unusually bright".**

**"Yeah, but I was meaning anythin' unusual a bit nearer home", said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"** ****

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last he said, "The forest hides many secrets".**

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and bodied and wilder looking than Ronan.**

**"Hullo, Bane", said Hagrid. "All right".**

**"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

**"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? Only there's a unicorn bin injured-would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skywards.**

**"Mars is bright tonight", he said simply.**

**"We've heard", said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then".**

**Harry and Jaden followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

**"Never", said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon".**

**"Are there many of them in here?", asked Jaden.**

**"Oh, a fair few...keep to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if I ever want a word. They're deep, mind, creatures...they know things...jus' don' let on much".**

**"Do you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?", asked Harry.**

**"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns-never heard anythin' like it before".**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had a nasty feeling they were being watched. He was vey glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Jaden grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

**"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

**"You two wait here!", Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!".**

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each over, nervously, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

**"How much do you want to bet that Malfoy scared one of them?", asked Jaden leaning against a tree while making sure he was on the path.**

**"I'm not taking that bet. You'll win. We both know Malfoy", said Harry folding his arms and rolling his eyes at his brother. "I want to know who Malfoy scared".**

**"Your twins still ignoring you?", asked Jaden.**

**"They are not my twins!", protested Harry but when a eyebrow was raised he admitted, "yes they are still ignoring me. The whole team still is".**

"You sound so calm talking in the middle of a dark forest", commented Jack eyeing the Slytherin/Slifer with interest.

"the forest likes Diablo, Hunter and Shadow. It helps them to get away from wrackspurts", said Luna getting raised eyebrows and curious looks directed at her.

"wrackspurts?", mouthed Jesse confused to Jaden before looking at Jim and Yusei only to get a shrug from Yusei and a confused look back from Jim.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Hermione, Neville and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed had sneaked up behind Hermione and scared her making Hermione send up the sparks.**

**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups. Hermione, you stay with me an' Neville, Harry an' Jaden, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry", Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' the two of you, an' we've gotta get this done".**

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy, Jaden and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

**"Look-", he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy and Jaden.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered...then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Jaden, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink it's blood.**

"What?! drink a unicorn's blood?", said Ryou looking disgusted. He wasn't the only one as there were many faces full of horror and disgust.

"Block your ears", said Seto and watched as Lupin, Harry, Jaden, Neville, Itsuki and Akira covered their ears quickly. He passed the book to Ryou quickly with a smirk.

**"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

At Seto's nod everyone who blocked their ears then unblocked their ears and sighed from relief. Seto took the book back from Ryou and continued reading.

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted-so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked at the brothers-unicorn blood was dribbling down it's front. It got to it's feet and went swiftly towards Harry who was frozen by fear. Jaden snapped out of fear, grabbed Harry's arm and ran with his brother staggering. Jaden heard hooves behind them, galloping and something jumped clean over the two of them, charging at the figure.**

**Jaden felt Harry fall to his knees while pulling Jaden down as well. After a minute or two, they looked up to see the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over them, noy Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

**"Are you all right?", asked the centaur, pulling the brothers to their feet.**

**"yes-thank you-what _was_ that?"**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked at Harry carefully, his eyes lingering on the scar which stood out, livid on Harry's forehead.**

**"You are the Potter-Kurusu boy", he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time-especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way".**

**"My name is Firenze", he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber on to his back with Jaden pushing Harry up.**

**"I'm Jaden Yuki-Aoi", greeted Jaden holding his hand out to Firenze to take.**

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

**"Firenze!", Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your pack! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

**"Do you realize who this is?", said Firenze. "This is the Potter-Kurusu boy. The quicker he and his brother leaves the forest, the better".**

**"What have you been telling them?", growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?".**

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously.**

**"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best", he said in his gloomy voice.**

**Jaden shot him a grateful look while Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

**"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!".**

**Firenze suddenly reared on his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

**"Do you not see that unicorn?", Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must".**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best as he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

**"Why's Bane so angry?", he asked. "What was that thing you saved me and Jaden from, anyway?".**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches but did not answer Harry's question. Jaden was suddenly walking by Harry's and Firenze's side panting slightly. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Jaden wondered if Firenze didn't want to talk to either of him or Harry. They were passing a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

**Jaden felt relief as he panted trying to recover from running though he waved his hand in a dismissing motion when both centaur and Harry gave him apologetic look.**

**"Harry Potter-Kurusu, Jaden Yuki-Aoi, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?".**

**"No", said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail-hair in potions".**

**"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn", said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing left to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are a inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips".**

"but who would want to kill a unicorn? Something beautiful", asked Aster feeling disgusted of whoever would kill a magical creature.

"someone completely evil who wanted to be immortal", said Neville grimacing though he wasn't the only one.

"Do you know who it was Sarge?", asked Hasselberry directing his question to Jaden.

"Yeah I do. He is dead now though", replied Jaden his voice now tight with anger.

**Harry and Jaden exchanged confused looks.**

**"But who'd be that desperate?", Harry wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed for ever, death's better, isn't it?".**

**"It is", Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay long enough to drink something else-something that will bring you back to full strength and power-something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter-Kurusu, Mr. Yuki-Aoi, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?".**

**"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course-the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-", said Jaden in realization.**

**"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?".**

**Jaden watched as horror appeared on his brother's face as he came to the same answer. Something that Itsuki and Akira had told Harry, Jaden and Neville: "There was a wizard who killed many including your parents Harry but when he went to kill you who was just a baby, somehow he died. He was known as Voldemort. He might not actually be dead-".**

**"Do you mean", Harry croaked, "that was _Vol_ -"**

**"Harry! Jaden! Are you all right?"**

**Neville was running towards them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind him.**

**"We are fine", said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there".**

**"This is where I leave you", said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times".**

**Harry slid off his back.**

**"Good luck, Harry Potter-Kurusu", said Firenze. "These planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times".**

**He turn and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry, Jaden and Neville shivering behind him.**

"I'm impressed you managed to get a ride on a centaur", said Charlie staring at his partner in awe. 

"Somehow they always managed to do the impossible", said Fred and George together.

"I believe that", said Remus with a secretive smile.

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyes as Harry began to tell him along with Neville and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

**"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort's waiting in the forest...and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."**

**"Stop saying the name!", said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear him.**

**Harry wasn't listening.**

"That's normal", said Neville trying not to laugh.

**"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done...Bane was furious...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen...They must show that Voldemort's coming back...Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me...I suppose that's written in the stars as well".**

**" _Will you stop saying the name!_ ", Ron hissed.**

**"So all I got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone", Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off...Well, I suppose Bane will be happy".**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

**"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic".**

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore but the night's surprises weren't over. Before going to bed Neville pulled Harry aside.**

**"Harry even if Voldemort did somehow kill you then Jaden, Itsuki, Akira and myself would find a way to kill him. Itsuki and Akira especially", said Neville his voice serious before turning to go to bed.**

**Harry was frozen with the words echoing in his head before he went over to his bed and pulled back his sheets only to find his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it.**

_**Just in case.** _

Seto bookmarked the chapter and closed it. He was glaring at McGonagall, Filch and Hagrid for different reasons before passing the book to Professor Flitwick who took it quickly. Flitwick watched Kaiba open his mouth only to close it when Harry and Jaden shook their heads but Flitwick watched the blue eyes narrow making him think that someone or more than one person was going to pay. 

"You might want to start reading Professor", spoke up a first year nervously. 

"Yes", agreed Flitwick opening the book to the chapter. He noticed that there was only a few chapters left. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on schedule! Yay! 
> 
> For reference of names:  
> Frost-Seto  
> Lord-Itsuki  
> Joker-Akira 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, Harry Potter, etc.

**The Training** , began Flitwick confused at the title. 

**Harry was still avoiding the team and Quidditch practicing though mostly the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood even sending letters to Malik to see if he along with Jaden and Neville could visit to escape.** **Fortunately a letter came with a response from Malik. It read:**

_**You sound like you and your brothers need a break.** _

_**We should continue your shifter and time travelling training.** _

_**Come at any time. We are in Egypt.** _

_**Malik** _

**He brought it up with his brothers who agreed and made plans to leave on the weekend so he sent their reply to Malik. It showed how much patience Neville lost when he was excited to leave Hogwarts. Finally on a Saturday after avoiding the twins and the team, Harry met up with Jaden and Neville in the abandoned classroom that had become their hideaway. There was also no pictures so no one would be alerted to the fact that three students were disappearing.**

"No one realized you were missing until you turned up at dinner", said Blaise rolling his eyes. 

"No one but your friends who were talking to you", said Daphne coolly while glaring at Fred and George who looked disappointed in themselves. 

**Harry worked with Jaden to create a portal that was large with silver on the outside ring and red in the middle then Neville entered first which the middle became yellow so Harry entered next then helped Neville keep control causing the outside ring of the portal to become red and finally Jaden came through. The three of them closed the portal and looked around to find themselves at the doorstep of Malik's house. Jaden now looking excited knocked until the door opened to reveal Malik who led them inside, alerted Odion and Ishizu and lead them to a room.**

**"what has been going on?", asked Malik holding a list which looked like instructions. "close your eyes, stay calm and try calling one of your animals".**

"We get to learn what you shift into?", asked Jesse excited but Jaden, Harry and Neville shrugged after exchanging a look. 

"sort of. We didn't know what our second form was until second year when we met our other shifter friends", explained Jaden looking embarrassed. 

"Itsuki and Akira sent some instructions to help with their training", said Malik casually and shrugging unconcerned. 

**"We got detention from being out of bed and Jaden got into a fight", said Neville following the orders. He felt two animals trying to reach him and both of them had four legs.**

**"Jaden got into a fight?", said Malik in surprise looking up, "relax and breathe. They won't come if you are tense".**

**"It was a distraction so Harry and Hermione could go pass undetected to get rid of a dragon. I think my animals are canines!", explained Jaden patiently before becoming excited at the thought of turning into a sort of canine.**

**"at least one of mine is a canine", said Harry thrilled as Neville commented he felt a canine connect to him.**

**"a dragon? Who had a dragon?", asked Malik questioning the headmasters sanity. "keep your eyes closed and focus. You need to become one of them".**

**When the three had transformed Malik blinked at the sight before him because in front of him was three puppies who looked to be about six months. Very calmly he took out his phone and took some photos then sent them to Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Ryou, Itsuki, Akira and Touma.**

"Puppies! What breed were you?", asked Atticus sounding way too curious.

"You'll find out second year. Just wait until then", Harry replied watching Yusei glare at Jesse as if daring him to try to tackle Jaden.

**_Who is who?_ , was Ryou's answer a few seconds later. **

**_did you know that you had puppies for brothers Joker and Lord?_ , sent Malik curiously as he watched the three puppies.**

**_No. We didn't know they would become puppies_ , answered Akira sounding amused through text. **

**_Who is who?_ , came Joey.**

**Malik picked up the puppy that was running past his legs and held it up. It had brown and white fur with a left gold eye and a right brown eye, the left ear was floppy and the right was straight. He then looked at the other two: one had black fur with amber eyes and the other had golden fur, floppy ears and brown eyes. He sent a text to the others.**

**I don't know. They are all full of energy, he sent still holding the brown and white puppy.**

**_They look to be six months old so they will be full of energy. Get them to shift back_ , came the text from Itsuki **

**_I want the brown and white puppy_ , was Kaiba's response which was quickly shot down by Itsuki.**

**_Hands off Frost. You are not taking our brothers_ , said the text making Malik smirk before putting the puppy down. **

**"Alright you three. Focus on shifting back", said Malik a bit disappointed that he won't be able to play with the puppies.**

**Despite the disappointed looks the three shifted back to Harry, Neville and Jaden who laid on the ground and groaned from pain. Malik went over and helped them up while his phone received texts from Itsuki and Akira giving advice.**

**"The more you practice the easier it will be to shift. We should start on your time travelling so you need to focus on making your portals last longer and focus on a place", explained Malik ignoring the pained groans. However when the three disappeared he wanted to hit his head.**

**_Lord, Joker something happened and your brothers are missing. I don't know where they are_ , sent Malik hoping the half brothers wouldn't kill him.**

"I was worried the two of you would kill me", admitted Malik ignoring Yugi and Ryou laughing. 

"We found a different punishment", said Akira amused at the wince.

**Itsuki and Touma stepped through the portal and suddenly found themselves on a sort of Island so with a shrug they began walking. As they walked he saw people dueling even spotting a younger looking Yugi, Joey and Ryou with two other people. "If Yugi is here then Seto will be somewhere nearby", muttered Itsuki to Touma trying to avoid being seen by the group as he got a idea on when in the past his brothers landed.**

**Fortunately they found his younger brothers in a tree hiding covered by leaves so looking up the tree that he could feel his brothers in Itsuki waited until a pair of brown eyes peered through before Jaden, Neville and Harry climbed down.**

**"are you alright? Not hurt are you?", he asked while checking them for injuries and getting three head shakes telling him that they were fine.**

**"Do you know where we are? We landed in that tree and have been hiding since", asked Jaden nervously while looking around.**

**"Not where but when. You arrived in the past at Duelist Kingdom so we need to get back before we are seen", explained Itsuki calmly while listening for any sound of someone approaching.**

**They made their way through the forest avoiding people though Jaden, Harry and Neville saw some people they recognized: Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Yugi Muto, Weevil Underwood, Ryou Bakura, Mokuba Kaiba and even some guards. It was strange to see younger versions of those that they knew.**

"Sure sounds strange", agreed Jim.

"You were in Duelist Kingdom? How did we not see you?", gaped Joey staring at Touma and four of the shifters in surprise.

"We were very lucky", replied Touma still remembering that trip. He didn't fancy going back.

**"Itsuki? Are you or Ki mad?", asked Neville after moments of silence of walking. He saw Touma look at him in surprise before seeing the worried looks on their faces.**

**Touma grabbed Itsuki's arm to stop him but his former team leader had already stopped and turned to the wizards. Touma's eyes saw no anger or disappointment in the face or grey eyes.**

**"I'm not mad and neither is Akira but we are worried. Someone's emotions interfered and as a result the three of you got sent here", explained Itsuki pulling his brothers and Touma into a bushes to hide as another group of duelists had passed. "so what is wrong?".**

**Harry saw concern in his older brother's grey eyes and Touma's red eyes then after a few minutes just as the two older boys went to stand up Harry grabbed Itsuki's wrist to stop him then pulled him down.**

**"Can we talk when we are back at Malik's?", asked Harry quietly and felt relief when his older brother nodded.**

"I forgot this conversation", admitted Neville getting nods from Jaden and Harry.

"I didn't", said Itsuki as he and Akira gave their brothers reassuring looks. 

**They arrived back at Malik's through Itsuki's portal with Touma following where they saw Malik looking relieved to see everyone returned then left the room when Itsuki gave him a look after the portal closed. Malik eventually returned but closed and locked the door before sitting down. It was Harry who spoke.**

**"A while ago Hagrid the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts got a dragon egg and hatched the dragon but dragon breeding is Illegal. Hermione a friend helped me take the dragon up to the tallest tower to give to some friends of Charlie who is the older brother of my friend Ron while Jaden got into a fight to distract Draco Malfoy and we all got caught. Neville was trying to find me and was caught. Gryffindor lost a hundred and fifty points in one night causing the school to turn against Hermione, Neville and myself. Jaden and Malfoy lost forty points making Slytherin turn against them except for a few. The Quidditch team or Gryffindor don't talk to me and when the team does they call me The Seeker", explained Harry then after a few seconds of hesitation he added, "I also blocked the link to Fred and George".**

**"the teachers are not stopping the other students and i think Jaden has ended up in the hospital wing a couple of times", admitted Neville ignoring the look he got from Jaden.**

**There was silence before Itsuki sighed, stood up and walked over to a wall after the explanation. Touma's red eyes followed the older shifter quietly, gave the younger brothers a reassuring look before standing up and walking over to the older shifter.**

"Itsuki", whispered Akira softly looking at his half brother. He remembered being told everything and knew that Itsuki had admitted he felt like he couldn't help any of them including Akira. 

**Harry watched as the two spoke quietly with Touma saying something while placing his hands on Itsuki's shoulders. Harry saw Malik watching the two as well then Itsuki and Touma turned and made their way back over to everyone.**

**"Harry listen carefully. It is not the fault of you or your brothers or even your friends. You can't stop the actions of the students and you wouldn't have known what was going to happen. I'm disappointed in your team for their actions and their words, I'm disappointed in the students of the school, I'm disappointed in Hagrid and I am especially disappointed in the teachers for not stepping in. I'm not happy that Jaden got into a fight or he sent the Malfoy kid into the abyss and Jaden knows that but I'm not angry at either of you. I am also disappointed in your twins", spoke Itsuki his voice full of disappointment but his eyes were soft.**

**"blocking the link tends to cause panic which Jaden could tell you though he didn't do it to harm those he connected to. Some shifters use it as a punishment while others use the blocking to protect. Itsuki blocked the link a couple of times and in this case you are using it to punish the twins", explained Touma to Harry who was hugging Itsuki but gave Touma a horrified look.**

"He is right. Whenever Jaden blocked us we would become worried and sometimes panicked", agreed Yusei.

"He would calm us down. I remember when he blocked us in his third year at Duel Academy, then when he was in the war, during his detentions at Hogwarts and there was fourth year", said Jesse listing off some.

"I panicked when i met you and Jim! Fourth year was not on purpose, I was in a middle of a battle during the war at Hogwarts and you got use to me blocking you during detention. Harry blocked his partners during detention", protested Jaden explaining his reasons.

"still didn't stop Jess from almost making us deaf when he would shout", pointed out Jim. 

**"I get the feeling that there is more", spoke Malik reaching over and flicking Touma between the eyes making the wizards laugh when Touma playfully gave him a hurt look.**

**"our detention was in the Forbidden Forest where we went with Hagrid to find a injured unicorn. Hagrid left with Hermione and Neville leaving Malfoy and Fang with me and Harry. We got attacked and was rescued by a centaur who told us that Voldemort might be after a stone that could make him immortal. The stone is in the school", said Jaden watching the grey eyes flicker with anger, disappointment and something else.**

**"Harry, Jaden and Neville listen to me. I want you to go back to Hogwarts and ignore the students. Hold your head up high, ignore any comments and focus on your exams. If the team doesn't talk to you then don't talk to them. Act like you don't hear the comments and insults", instructed Itsuki his eyes narrowed creating a portal but stopping his brothers from entering. "If things get bad then send letter to Malik, Seto, Touma or myself".**

**Jaden, Harry and Neville nodded. They stood up, gave Malik, Itsuki and Touma a hug before entering but Harry felt Touma grip his shoulder then whispered, "Itsuki is disappointed that he can't help you three. Don't unblock the Weasley twins unless you are completely sure".**

**Harry nodded and went through the portal where he saw Jaden and Neville waiting for them. The three of them exchanged nods, opened the classroom door and walked out. Before he did Harry looked behind him to see that the portal was no longer there. When both Neville and Harry got to Gryffindor tower they ignored everyone and went over to the Hermione then told her the advice they had been given.**

"I'd hug you but Yusei doesn't seem to be letting me go any time soon", said Jaden shooting Itsuki, Touma and Malik grateful looks.

"Why did Touma go with you to get Jaden, Harry and Neville?", asked Makoto getting a flat look from Itsuki.

"He literally came after me after I entered a portal to save our friend Tsubasa despite telling me to stay. I told him to stay with Malik but he insisted so Touma came", explained Itsuki. 

"So you came to Akira when he was injured back to the Cafe, went to rescue your other brothers when they were lost in the past, went to Egypt to help your brothers, answered all letters from Akira, Jaden, Harry and Neville even though you were not allowed contact while the whole time you were exiled?", summed up Ryuji getting a nod from Itsuki. 

"I love our brother", said Harry with a smile to Akira, Jaden and Neville getting smiles from them along with a wink from Akira. 

Professor Flitwick studied the five brothers curiously taking in the way they were relaxed, the way they didn't appear worried or scared, the pride in the two older brother's eyes and he would consider them harmless but knew better. He remembered the ministry members always returning with a injured arm or leg when Fudge sent them to retrieve Harry, Neville and Jaden for several years. He hoped Dumbledore didn't try to separate them. Flitwick held up the book.

"Who is next?", he asked his voice squeaking. Ginny held up her hand so he sent the book over to her. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Persona 5, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, etc

"Ginny wait", called Harry as three new guests fell down and frowned as he recognized them. Harry's eyes flicked between Remus, Sirius, Blaise, Fred, George, Bill, Yusei, Aster, Zane, Atticus, Jim, Jack, Crow and Jesse then back to the guests 

"shit this isn't good", muttered Jaden eyeing the new people.

One guest had portly little man, with rumpled grey hair, a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black travelling cloak, pointed purple boots, and lime green bowler hat. The second guest short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. The third was a someone with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. 

"What is a toad doing here?", asked Aster giving two of the three unimpressed looks.

"Madam Bones, it is good to see you. How have you been?", asked Neville trying to pretend he didn't see the other two guests while helping her up.

"hello Mr. Longbottom-Kurusu. I am good", greeted Madam Bones as Harry, Luna and Jaden got up to greet her as well while Susan hugged her aunt. 

"what are we doing here?", spoke the toad making all students both new and former wince.

"We are reading books that tell us everything that happened over the years. No more lies, no more secrets", explained Jaden meeting Umbridge's eyes then Fudges. He saw the fear in their eyes.

After everyone sat down again Ginny began reading, **Through The Trapdoor**

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. It was sweltering hot, especially in large classrooms where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with a Anti-Cheating Spell.**

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff-box-points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while try tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.**

"seriously Severus?", growled Remus glaring at the man.

"did you pass?", asked Ryuji curiously.

"Just wait. We are not saying a word", said Harry. 

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead which had been bothering him since his trip into the forest. Seamus thought that Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept getting woken by his old nightmare, except there was a figure dripping blood in it.**

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in their dreams, and they were so busy with their revision they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment. Harry and Neville gave each other a high five.**

**"That was far easier than I thought it would be", said Hermione as they joined their Slytherin friends to walk into the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager".**

**"I want to know why you are not in Ravenclaw", said Jaden.**

"That is a good point", said Draco.

"I want to know why you weren't in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor", said Charlie studying the duelist.

"I think he is more Slytherin", Blaise pointed out with a thoughtful look. 

**Hermione always liked to go through their exams papers afterwards, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. Jaden looked at Harry and tilted his head towards the twins but got a head shake in a 'no' before shrugging.**

**"No more revision", Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet".**

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

**"I wish I knew what this means!", he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting-it's happened before, but never as often as this".**

**"Go to Madam Promfrey", Hermione suggested.**

**"I'm not ill", said Harry. "I think it's a warning...it means danger's coming..."**

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

**"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try again in a hurry and Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down".**

**"I'll never play Quidditch", muttered Neville quietly but Harry, Daphne and Jaden heard him.**

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "that's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feelin didn't have anything to with work, though. He watched a owl flutter towards the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Only his family and Hagrid sent him letters. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy...never...but-**

**Harry's eyes met Neville's and Jaden's as they had the same thought. The three of them jumped to their feet.**

"I hate when they do that", grumbled Ron.

"what? Their ability to know what each other are thinking, the silent conversations or suddenly springing into action?", asked Susan having witnessed the same thing after becoming friends with them.

"all of them", said Ron. 

**"Where're you going?", said Ron sleepily.**

**"I've just thought of something", said Harry. He had gone white. "We've got to go see Hagrid, now".**

**"Why?", panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

**"Don't you think it's a bit odd", began Jaden, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger just turns up who happens to have a egg in his pocket?".**

**"How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against the wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?", continued Harry.**

**"What are you on about?", said Ron, but Harry, Jaden and Neville, sprinting across the grounds towards the forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

**"Hullo", he said, smiling despite being surprised to see the other Slytherins. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

**"Yes, please", said Ron but Harry cut across him.**

**"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards look like?".**

**"Dunno", said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off'.**

**He saw the group looked stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

**"It's not unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in Hog's Head-that pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up".**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

**"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?", pressed Tracy.**

**"Mighta come up", said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah...he asked what I did, an' I told him I was the gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta' creatures I look after...so I told him...an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...an' then...I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...Let's see...yeah, then he said he had a dragon egg, an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...**

**"And did he-did he seem interested in Fluffy", Daphne asked calmly.**

**"Well-yeah-how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"**

"Oh Hagrid", groaned McGonagall and Professor Sprout.

Hagrid looked sheepish.

**Hagrid suddenly look horrified.**

**"I shouldn'ta told yeh that", he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey-where're yeh' goin'?"**

**Harry, Jaden, Ron, Tracy, Daphne, Blaise and Neville didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

**"We've got to go to Dumbledore", said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak-it must've been easy, once he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him and Jaden can back us up. He was in the forest and he knows what we know. Where's Dumbledore's office?".**

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

**"We'll just have to-", Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

**"What are you seven doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

**"We want to see Professor Dumbledore", said Hermione rather bravely, thought Harry, Neville, Jaden and Ron.**

**"See Professor Dumbledore?", Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to do. "Why?"**

"With them it is fishy. They were too much like Sirius and James", explained McGonagall.

"So do we get to know why you don't trust adults?", asked Jesse having noticed the way neither Harry or Jaden trusted adults or those they did were few. 

**Harry swallowed-now what?**

**"It's sort of a secret", he said, but wished he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared while his brothers groaned.**

**"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago", she said coldly. "He received a urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London at once".**

**"He's _gone_?", said Harry frantically. " _Now_?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter-Kurusu, he has many demands on his time-"**

**"But this is important".**

**"Something you have to say is more than the Ministry of Magic, Potter-Kurusu?"**

**"Look", said Jaden, throwing caution to the wind, "Professor-it's about the Philosopher's Stone-"**

"very blunt", remarked Sirius amused. If there is one thing he noticed about the group is the fact that they were blunt and straight to the point.

"no point in beating around the bush", said Daphne not surprised.

**Whatever Professor McGonagall expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.**

**"How do you know?", she spluttered.**

**"Professor, we think-we know that someone is going to steal the Stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore", continued Jaden trying to be careful and not mention Hagrid.**

**She eyed him with a mixture shock and suspicion.**

**"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow", she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected".**

**"But Professor-", tried Harry.**

**"Potter-Kurusu, I know what I'm talking about", she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine".**

"Please tell me that not all teachers were like that. Some of them must have been helpful", Crow was sounding hopeful.

"we did have two great teachers even if one was a fake though most of them were useless", said Harry.

"four actually and two of them were not even on the staff", disagreed Ginny.

"wait until they hear about Lockheart next year", said Ron grinning at the confused and curious looks he got while Hermione smacked him on the shoulder not to gently. It was clear that Ron had no regrets.

**But they didn't.**

**"It's tonight", said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up".**

**Jaden suddenly covered Harry's mouth with his hand and the group saw why. Snape was standing there.**

**"Good afternoon", he said smoothly.**

**"Good afternoon Professor. We are just taking Harry back outside", said Jaden uncovering Harry's mouth and began leading him away.**

**"You want to be more careful", said Snape calling them back. "Hanging around like this, people will think that you're really up to something. And Gryffindor can't really afford to lose any points, can they? Good day to you".**

**He strode off in the direction off the staff room and out on the steps, Harry turned to the others.**

**"Right, here's what we've got to do", he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape-wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that".**

**"Why me?"**

**"It's obvious", said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know". He put on a high voice, "oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong..."**

"Ron you make a terrible Hermione. That didn't sound like her", said Jaden getting a smile from Hermione and a blush from Ron.

Jim was surprised at the interesting shade of red that the ears of the youngest male Weasley went.

**"Oh, shut up", said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch for Snape.**

**"Someone will need to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. I'll do that", said Jaden. He got a nod from Harry and Neville while confused looks from Hermione and Ron. Harry and Neville knew that if their brother got a feeling that something was wrong then they had to trust him.**

**"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor", Harry told Ron and Neville. "Come on".**

**The rest of their friends agreed to stay out of it so they didn't get into trouble. The plan of Harry, Neville and Ron failed. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again, and this time she lost her temper.**

**"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!", she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley from my own house!".**

"like you already didn't in making three of your house students and two Slytherins into outcasts and gave them detention resulting in them almost getting killed in the Forbidden Forest. good idea planning to make them even more of outcasts", said Zane scathingly. 

"I'm sorry", whispered McGonagall looking at her hands. She could feel the disapproving looks from the other teachers both former and new. Harry, Neville, Jaden, Draco and Hermione refused to look at her. 

**Harry, Neville and Ron went back to the common room when Harry and Neville froze. They felt pain hit them for a few seconds before it left but their eyes met with fear in them. The two snapped to attention as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Hermione came in, just as Ron said, "At least Hermione is on Snape's trail".**

**"I'm sorry, Harry!", she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away".**

**"Did you see Jay anywhere on your way back?", interrupted Neville his eyes serious.**

**"No I didn't. Why? Do you think something happened?", said Hermione covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened when both Harry and Neville nodded.**

"I wasn't the only one who went missing", Jaden said shrugging like he wasn't fazed. 

**"Well, that's it then, isn't it?", Harry said.**

**The other three stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

**"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try to get to the Stone first".**

**"I'm coming", said Neville folding his arms, standing up straight and stared at Harry as if daring him to refuse.**

**"You're mad!", said Ron.**

**"You can't!", said Hermione. " After what McGonagall and Snape said? You'll be expelled!".**

**"SO WHAT?", Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets a hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If me and Neville get caught before we get to the stone, well, our brothers will make a stand. It's only dying a bit later than we would have done, because we'll never go over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight with Neville and nothing you two say is going to stop us! Voldemort killed my parents and might kill Jaden! I refuse to let another member of my family die!".**

**He glared at them.**

**"You're right, Harry", said Hermione in a small voice.**

**"I'll use the invisibility cloak", said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

**"but will it cover all four of us?", asked Ron.**

**"All-four of us?"**

**"Oh, come off it. "You don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

**"Of course not", said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..."**

**"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled too".**

**"Not if I can help it", said Hermione grimly. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

"That is a impressive score", whistled Sirius.

"Well she was the smartest witch in Gryffindor at Hogwarts", Susan pointed out. 

**After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. Harry didn't care any more taking in his older brother's advice. Hermione was skimming through all her notes with Neville, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were meant to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

**"Better get the cloak", Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy-he didn't feel much like singing.**

**He ran back down to the common room.**

**"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us-if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on it's own-"**

**"What are you doing?", said a voice from the corner of the room**

**Harry paled when it revealed to be Fred and George coming from behind two arm chairs. He really didn't want to talk to them.**

**"Nothing", said Ron helping Harry hide the cloak.**

**"You're going out again", said Fred folding his arms.**

"I thought no one in Gryffindor was talking to you?", said Aster surprised.

Harry shrugged, "so did we".

**Neville looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Snape or Quirrell might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep. He glanced at the Weasley twins and saw that they were trying to meet Harry's eyes.**

**"You can't go out", said George, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble".**

**"Harry just talk to them. If they understand then they might let us go. Besides I think Jay would've have wanted you to talk to them", said Neville as Hermione and Ron looked from Neville to Harry then to the Weasley twins.**

**"Fred, George you have to let us go. It is important that we go tonight. Jaden's life is in danger and no teacher will help us", said Harry and saw the twins exchange a look. "Jaden believed in you but he might have been captured since he was helping us and if we don't go tonight then he could die."**

**"Alright but you explain everything when you get back. _Everything_ ", said George stressing the word 'everything' making Harry and the others nod quickly. **

"You just let them go? Why?", asked Astoria surprised at the twins.

"Jaden is Harry's brother for one and the second reason is they would have found a way to sneak off anyway", said Fred.

"There was no stopping them", continued George. 

**Once stepping out of common room and the portrait closed behind them, they pulled on the invisibility cloak. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the top of the stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

**"Oh, let's kick her, just this once", Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosing the carpet so that people would trip.**

**"Who's there?", he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or student beastie?"**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

**"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen".**

**Harry suddenly had a idea.**

**"Peeves", he said, in a hoarse whisper. "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible".**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He could himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

**"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir", he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake-I didn't see you-of course I didn't, you're invisible-forgive old Peevies his little joke, sir".**

**"I have business here, Peeves", croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight".**

**"I will, sir, I most certainly will", said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you".**

**And he scooted off.**

"I couldn't believe it worked", said Neville.

"Neither could I", said Harry though he had been relieved it worked at the time.

**" _Brilliant_ , Harry", whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third floor corridor and the door was already ajar.**

**"Well, there you are", Neville said quietly, "Snape or Quirrell's already got past Fluffy".**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.**

**"If you want to go back, I won't blame you", he said. You can take the cloak, me and Neville won't need it now".**

**"Don't be stupid", said Ron.**

**"We're coming", said Hermione.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

**"What's that at it's feet?", Hermione whispered.**

**"Looks like a harp", said Ron, "Snape must have left it there".  
**

"Do I really look like someone who would play the harp?", asked Snape raising a eyebrow while looking at Ron.

"Perhaps we should get you a harp and find out", Luna shot back. 

**"It must wake up the moment you stop playing", said Harry. "Well, here goes..."**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased-it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

**"Keep playing", Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

**"I think we'll be able to pull the door open", said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

**"No, I don't!"**

**"All right". Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs with Neville. The two of them bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

**"What can you see?", Hermione said anxiously.**

**"Nothing-just darkness-there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop", said Neville.**

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention then pointed to himself and Neville.**

**"You want to go first? Are you sure?", said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep".**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds of silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to us, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

**"Right", said Ron.**

**"See you in a minute, I hope..."**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and-**

**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

"Flump?", muttered Sirius narrowing his eyes. 

**"It's OK!", he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's soft landing, you can jump!".**

**Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.**

**"What's this stuff?", were his first words.**

**"Dunno, type of a plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!".**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed beside Ron.**

**"We must be miles under the school", she said.**

**"Lucky this plant thing's here, really", said Ron.**

**" _Lucky!_ ", shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!". **

**She leaped up and struggled towards the damp wall where Neville stood watching in horror. She had to struggle because the moment she landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without them noticing. Hermione managed to free herself from the plant with Neville's help before it got a firm grip on her. Now she watched with Neville as the two other boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

**"Stop moving!", Neville ordered them. "I know what this is. It's called Devil's Snare!"**

"It lives up to it's name", said Chazz.

"Yes it does", agreed Ron shuddering. 

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help", snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

**Quickly before anyone could react Neville brought out his wand, waved it, muttered some words and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two struggling boys felt it loosening it's grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and failing, it unraveled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.**

**"How?", asked Ron gasping as he tried to get his breath back.**

**"Devil's Snare likes dark and damp so it doesn't like light", explained Neville.**

**"Thanks Neville", said Harry, wiping sweat off his face before pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way one, "this way".**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. If they met a dragon, a fully grown dragon down here-Norbert had been bad enough...**

**Harry suddenly felt pain course through him and fell to his knees with Neville beside him before the pain left them.**

"Jaden", said Harry and Neville. 

"Seriously what the hell is going on?", asked Zane but no one answered him.

**"Can you hear something?", Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

**"Do you think it is a ghost?", asked Hermione.**

**"I don't know...sounds like wings to me", said Harry getting up.**

**"There's light ahead-I can see something moving", said Neville standing up with Harry's help.**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly-lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.**

**"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?", asked Ron.**

**"Probably", said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once...well there's nothing for it...we'll run...**

**The four of them took a deep breath, covered their faces with their arms and sprinted across the room. Nothing happened and they reached the door untouched. Harry pulled the handle, but it was locked. It wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione used the Alohomora Charm.**

**"Now what?", asked Ron.**

**"These birds...they can't be here just for decoration", said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering-glittering?**

**"They're not birds!", Harry said suddenly, "they're keys! Winged keys-look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. "...Yes-look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

**"But there are hundreds of them!"**

"No shit", said Neville remembering all the keys. 

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

**"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one-probably silver, like the handle".**

**They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knock for spotting things others didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

**"That one!", he called to the others. "That big one-there-no, there-with bright blue wings-the feathers are all crumpled on one side".**

**Ron was speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom.**

**We've got to close in on it!", Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above. Hermione, stay below and stop it going down. I'll try to catch it. Right, NOW!".**

**Ron dived, Hermione skyrocketed, the key dodged both and Harry streaked after it; it sped towards the wall, Harry leant forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Neville and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

There were cheers from everyone who was a fan of Quidditch while most cheers were from those who had seen Harry play Quidditch so they knew how good he was.

**They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned-it worked. The minute the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

**"Ready?", Harry asked the other three, his hand on the door handle. They nodded and he pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal a astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman, which were all taller than they were and carved from what look like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione shivered slightly-the towering white chessman had no faces.**

**"Now what do we do?", Harry whispered.**

**"It's obvious isn't it?",, said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room".**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

**"How?", asked Hermione nervously.**

**"I think", sad Ron, "we're going to have to be chessman".**

**He walked up to the black night and put his hand to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprung to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

**"Do we-er-have to join you to cross?"**

**The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three.**

**"This needs thinking about...", he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces..."**

"wait what? No", protested Arthur shocked. 

"We had to", said Neville grimicing.

**Harry, Neville and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"**

**"We're not offended", said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do".**

**"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Neville you take the place of the king and Hermione, you go next to Harry instead of the castle".**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm going to be a knight", said Ron.**

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, the king, a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving four empty squares which Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron took.**

**"White always plays first in chess", said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes...look..."**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

**"Harry-move diagonally four squares to the right".**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

**"Had to let that happen", said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on".**

**Every time one of their men were lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron oly just noticed his friends were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

**"We're nearly there", he muttered suddenly. "Let me think-let me think..."**

**The white queen turned her blank face towards him.**

**"Yes...", said Ron softly, "It's the only way...I've got to be taken".**

**"NO!", shouted Harry, Neville and Hermione.**

**"That's chess!", snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me-that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

Itsuki, Akira, Seto and Yugi narrowed their eyes at Dumbledore who refused to meet their eyes. Zane who was watching found himself wondering how the wizard managed to anger four of the most calm people he had met.

**"But-"**

**"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

**"Ron-"**

**"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Ready?", Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go-now, don't hang around once you've won".**

**He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. The white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he had been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessman parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Neville went over to Ron while Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the passageway.**

**"What if he's-?"**

**"He'll be all right", said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

**"We've had Devil's Snare which was Sprout's, the flying keys must have been done by Flitwick and McGonagall transfigured the chessman to make them alive. That leave Quirrell's spell, and Snape's..."**

**They had reached another door.**

**"All right?", Harry whispered.**

**"Go on".**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on it's head.**

**"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one", Harry whispered, as they stepped over one of it's massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe".**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next-but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently-shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

**"Snape's", said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't a ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.**

**"Look!", Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind** _

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find** _

_**One among us seven let you move ahead** _

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead.** _

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,** _

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.** _

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,** _

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:** _

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide** _

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;** _

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,** _

_**But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend** _

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,** _

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;** _

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right** _

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.** _

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

**"** **_Brilliant_ ** **", said Hermione. "This isn't magic-it's logic-a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever".**

Jaden coughed once he heard Hermione's words.

"Yes not many wizards are very smart. I think we all know that Hermione", said Jaden blocking a stinging hex sent by Hermione. 

"You know what I meant", protested Hermione to her friend. 

**"But so will we, won't we?"**

**"Of course not", said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on the paper. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple".**

**"But how do we know which to drink?""**

**"Give me a minute".**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

**"Got it", she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire-towards the Stone".**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

**"There's only enough there for one of us", he said. "That's hardly one swallow".**

**They looked at each other.**

**"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

**"You drink that", said Harry. "No, listen-get back and help Neville with Ron-grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy-go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape or Quirrell off for a while, but I'm no match for him really".**

"Anyone could have stopped the traitor in this book easily. Jaden drove him mad", laughed Draco while Jaden rolled his eyes, Harry shook his head, Neville facepalmed and people eyed Jaden warily.

"what did you do?", asked Joey eyeing the younger duelist.

"You'll probably find out soon", said Jaden refusing to say.

**"But Harry...what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

**"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?", said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again".**

**Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

**"Hermione!"**

**"Harry-you're a great wizard, you know".**

**"I'm not as good as you", said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.  
**

**"Me!", said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things. Friendship and bravery and oh Harry-becareful!"**

**"You drink first", said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

**"Positive", said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**

**"It's not poison?", said Harry anxiously.**

**"No-but it's like ice".**

**"Quick, go, before it wears off".**

**"Good luck-take care-"**

**"GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

**"Here I come", he said and drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; He braced himself, saw black flames licking his body but couldn't feel them. For a moment he could see nothing but dark fire then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"I stand corrected. Voldemort was there", said Harry as Ginny closed the chapter. 

"Lies! Voldemort wasn't alive", said Umbridge glaring at Harry.

"Voldemort was alive but dead at the same time until fourth year when he got a body", growled Jaden. 

"Stop lying!", hissed the toad. 

"Silenco!", growled Harry pointing his wand at Umbridge. "undo the spell and one of us will turn you into a toad. Don't even think about helping her".

He said the last words to Fudge who had pulled out his wand to help Umbridge only to hesitate when Harry spoke to him so Fudge reluctantly put his wand away.

"Right we have two more chapters left in the book to read before we start reading second year so let's continue", said Daphne as Ginny passed the book over to Haru who opened the chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like something happened. Dobby and Winky will appear after first year book has been finished or at the beginning of second book. Yes I got Neville to go help Harry, Hermione and Ron. Also I really don't like Umbridge.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Persona 5, etc

**The Man with Two Faces** , began Haru. 

**Harry saw a man standing over his brother with his wand pointed at him while his brother was on the ground, gritting his teeth and glaring despite appearing to be in pain.**

**It was Quirrell.**

**"You!", gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell stopped whatever he was doing and turned to Harry smiling. His face was twitching a little.**

**"Me", he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting with you here, Potter".**

**"Potter-Kurusu", corrected Harry relieved when his brother got onto his hands and knees.**

**"But I thought-Snape"**

**"Severus?" Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual quivering tremble either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell".**

**"Stop with the stuttering", growled Jaden glaring at Quirrell.**

**Harry stared at his brother as Quirrell twitched. Thoughts ran through his mind: how did Jaden know it was Quirrell? Why was Malfoy here? What happened to his brother? Harry couldn't take it all in. He had to distract Quirrell.**

"Jaden later told me that he pissed off Voldemort and Quirrell by talking non stop. They were also furious that he escaped the ropes", explained Harry eyeing his brother. He saw that Fudge had opened his mouth to speak only to shut it when Yusei, Yashiro, Akira and Zane glared at him.

"You mean when he drove Quirrell insane?", said Draco with a smirk.

"You weren't a well behaved angel either", pointed out Jaden getting a pillow thrown at him which he avoided and it hit Jesse who blinked when he realized what had hit him. 

"Damn your reflexes!", growled Draco snapping his fingers together as if he was disappointed he missed.

**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**

**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger and Mr. Neville Longbottom set both me and Severus on fire. They broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you".**

**"Snape was trying to save me?"**

**"Of course", said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight".**

"What is with villains always monologuing?", asked Jim sounding disappointed.

"They like to hear themselves talk?", suggested Luna. 

"Maybe", agreed Yusei.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

**"you and your friend Yuki are too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Hallowe'en like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone".**

**"Potter-Kurusu and Yuki-Aoi", corrected Harry.**

**" _You_ let the troll in?", asked Jaden in disbelief.**

**"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls. Potter must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait, quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.**

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was a large mirror with some writing on it: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ . **

**"It means I show not your face but your heart's desire", whispered Jaden in his ear.**

**It was then Harry noticed that his brother had untied himself while Quirrell had been distracted by Harry himself and had also freed Malfoy from the relieved look on Malfoy's face. He also took notice of the bloody knife that was being held by Jaden's bloody hand.**

"What happened?", asked Atticus looking a bit sick.

"accidently cut myself with one of my knives trying to escape the ropes a second time", said Jaden unfazed. 

**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone", Quirrell muttered, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this...but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back...**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him concentrating on the mirror.**

**"You should really stop talking to yourself. People might think you are insane", quipped Harry. "I saw you and Snape in the forest by the way".**

**"Yes", said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected him all along. Tried to frighten me-as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."**

**Quirrell came back from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

**"I see the stone...I'm presenting it to my master...but where is it?"**

**"Did Neville come with you?", asked Jaden casually as he tried to untie the ropes with his hands and knife.**

**"did you really expect him to stay?", asked Harry trying to stay still.**

**"not really. Where is he?"**

**"he stayed behind to look after Ron".**

"You are hostages and are calmly having a conversation", said Chazz looking bewildered.

"Yes", said Harry and Jaden. 

**Harry focused on Quirrell and knew he had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

**"But Snape always seem to hate me so much", said Harry.**

**"Oh, he does", said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other but he never wanted you _dead_ ".**

**"but I heard you a few days ago, sobbing-I thought Snape was threatening you..."**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flittered across Quirrell's face.**

**"Sometimes", he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions-he is a great wizard and I am weak-"**

**"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?", Malfoy asked surprising Harry.**

**"He is with me wherever I go", said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it...Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has to be very hard on me". Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me...decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."**

"He's not a great man. He was a coward all the way", hissed Neville making people jump except Luna.

**Quirrell's voice tailed away. Harry, Jaden and Malfoy were staring at him with a mix of horror and disgust while Haou was giving him a disgusted look. Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

**"I don't understand...is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

**"Do that and you'll never get it", said Jaden sarcastically but he was ignored.**

**Harry's mind was racing again.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to.**

**He tried to edge to the left, to get to the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignore him. He was still talking to himself.**

**"What does the mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to the students horror, a voice answered, and the a voice seemed to be coming from Quirrell himself.**

**"Use the Potter boy...use the Potter boy..."**

**Quirrell rounded on Harry and finally seemed to notice Jaden was next to Harry.**

**"Yes-Potter-come here".**

**He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

There were groans from everyone at those words.

"If you capture someone then don't free them", muttered Neville and Luna patted his head while nodding.

**"Come here", Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see".**

**Harry walked towards him.**

**"I must lie", he thought desperately then quickly blocked the link to Fred, George and Blaise. "I must look and lie about what I see, that's all".**

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared looking at first but a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put it's hand into it's pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back into it's pocket and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow-incredibly- _he's got the Stone_. **

**"Well", said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?".  
**

**Harry screwed up his courage while listening to Jaden and Malfoy whisper before there was the sound of feet running.**

**"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore", he invented. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor".**

**Quirrell cursed again though Harry swore he heard his brother mutter something like 'he sucks at lying'. Apparently though Quirrell didn't hear the Slytherin student.**

Itsuki sighed, "I forgot how bad you were at lying".

"I'm better now!", protested Harry.

"doesn't help when you lie about your injuries", said Touma. 

**"Get out of the way", he said. As Harry moved back until he was standing beside and helping Jaden up he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he and Jaden make a break for it?**

**But they hadn't walked five steps before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

**"He lies...He lies..."**

**"Potter, come back here!", Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

**"Let me speak to him...face to face..."**

**"Master, you are not strong enough!"**

**"I have strength enough...for this..."**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Faces paled and people looked sick at the description except Akira, Itsuki, Touma, Yashiro, Harry, Jaden and Akira's friends. 

**"Harry Potter...", it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move despite Jaden's tugging.**

**"See what I have become?", the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixer of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?".**

**So he knew. Harry saw Jaden step in front of him protectively and the feeling suddenly surged back into his legs. He stumbled backwards.**

**"You don't need it. You are ugly enough without needing a body", snapped Jaden but was ignored.**

"JADEN!", shouted Jesse sounding shocked and horrified while Atticus, Zane, Chazz, Crow, Jack, Jim and Yusei laughed. Syrus looked scared while Jaden looked like he didn't regret it. 

"I don't remember this side of him", said Zane to the others. He was amused at his friend. 

**"Don't be a fool", snarled the face to Harry. "Better to save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents...They died begging for mercy..."**

**"LIAR!", Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

**"How touching...", it hissed. "I always value bravery...Yes, boy, your parents were brave...I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you...Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain".**

**"NEVER!"**

**Harry sprang to the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second he heard Quirrell scream. A quick glance behind him showed Quirrell clutching a bleeding hand while Jaden stood with his knife in his hand. Quirrell grabbed his brother's arm painfully and made Jaden drop the knife before throwing him to the ground. Harry watched frozen as Quirrell fought with Jaden who was struggling while trying to reach for the knife.**

"Do something!", snapped Chazz to Harry.

"It was years ago!", snapped Jaden at the same time Harry shouted, "I was shocked!".

**Snapping to attention he ran over and threw his weight against the former teacher knocking him off of Jaden. Harry suddenly felt Quirrell grab his wrist. Needle sharp pain seared through his scar; his head felt like it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain lessened-he looked wildly around to see where Quirrell had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers-they were blistering before his eyes.**

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!", shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck-Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

**"Master, I cannot hold him-my hands-my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his palms. Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, red and shiny.**

**"Then kill him, fool and be done!", screeched Voldemort.**

**"NO!"**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face-**

**'AAAARGH!'**

**At the same time Jaden got up and lunged, knocking Quirrell off of Harry but Harry saw Quirrell's face blistering and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain-his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off-the pain in Harry's head was building-he couldn't see-he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost and fell into blackness, down...down...down...**

Akira watched as Fred, Sirus, Remus, George, Charlie, Bill and Blaise check Harry who accepted it while Jesse, Jim, Zane, Aster, Crow, Jack and Yusei appeared to surround Jaden. He wondered how they would react during the rest of school years and the adventures out of school. 

"We are still alive", said Harry trying to reassure everyone.

"Not helping", said Akira holding up his hands to tell his brothers that they will get no help from him. 

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

**"Good Afternoon, Harry", said Dumbledore.**

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Wait, where's Jaden? Sir, quick-"**

**"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind on times", said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone".**

**"Then who does? Sir, I-"**

**"Harry, please, relax or Madam Promfrey will have me thrown out and your friend is right next to you. Apparently he kept finding a way back in here despite being thrown out".**

Ron snorted at those words and saw Zane look at him so he explained, "he got thrown out seven times and Madam Promfrey gave up on the eighth time he got in. He never explained how he kept getting in".

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized that he was in the hospital wing. He was laying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him, in a chair was Jaden with his head resting on the folded arms that were on his bed. He noticed that the once bloody hand was now wrapped up. His eyes fell on the table next to him piled high with what looked like half the sweet shop.**

**"Tokens from your friends and admirers", said Dumbledore beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you, Professor Quirrell and your friend here is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Promfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it".**

**"How long have me and Jaden have been here?"**

**"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, Mr. Longbottom-Kurusu and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come around, they have been extremely worried".**

**"But sir, the Stone-"**

**"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you and Yuki-Aoi were doing well on your own, I must say".**

**"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

**"We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to stop Quirrell attacking Yuki-Aoi who had taken to standing in front of you in a protective way despite his injuries-"**

**"It was _you_ "**

**"I feared I might be too late".**

**"You nearly were, I couldn't keep him off the Stone much longer-"**

**"Not the Stone, boy, you-the effort involved nearly killed you. For a terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it had been destroyed".**

"When did you wake up?", asked a second year and Jaden smiled.

"Right then I was awake but I just stayed quiet", replied Jaden. 

**"Destroyed? said Harry blankly wishing that Jaden would wake up. "But your friend-Nicolas Flamel-"**

**"Oh, you know about Nicolas?", said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."**

**"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

**"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die".**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

**"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it is really like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all, the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them.**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

**"Sir?", said Harry. "I've been thinking...Sir-even if the Stone's gone, Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who-"**

**"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself".**

**"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

**"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share...not being truly alive, he can not be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you and Yuki-Aoi may have only delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power".**

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me...things I want to know the truth about..."**

**"The truth", Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course lie".**

**"Well...Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him killing me. Why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

**"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I can not tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day...put it far from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older...I know you hate to hear this...when you are ready, you will know".**

"Or maybe you are a coward? You could have told him long ago but no because of you, Harry found out for himself. Third year, fourth year or even the beginning of fifth year you could have told him but you refuse to! Then you expected him to help you?", spoke Itsuki coldly to Dumbledore. 

There was silence as people watched while trying not to draw attention. 

"I was going to. I wanted him to be like a normal child", said Dumbledore but a growl was heard.

"Oh yes but he was never normal! Neither were Jaden and Neville. Want a entire list of what happened at Hogwarts and Duel Academy?", said Seto furious.

Dumbledore was about to speak but was interrupted by Akira this time, "you abandoned a baby on the doorstep of a house in the middle of the night." Dumbledore was quiet.

"enough", said Itsuki to Dumbledore, Seto and Akira. 

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

**"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

**"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leave it's own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...to have loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good".**

**Harry's thought ran. His mother gave her life to protect him. Was a brothers love the same in a way? He didn't understand completely. Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the window sill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak. Do you know who sent it to me?"**

**"Ah your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it". Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things...your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here".**

**"And there's something else..."**

**"Fire away".**

**"Quirrell said Snape-"**

**"Professor Snape, Harry".**

**"Yes him...Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father".**

**"Well, they dis rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy and then your father did something Snape could never forgive.**

**"What?"**

**"He saved his life"**

"wait what? Snape hated Harry's father for saving his life?", asked Ryuji confused while Sirius had a guilty look. 

"Yeah. I never really understood it completely", said Harry.

**"What?"**

**"Yes...", said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt...I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."**

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

**"And sir, there's one more thing..."**

**"Just the one?"**

**"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

**"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone-find it but not use it-would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes...Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on those sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

"I had Neville and Jaden to help me eat them then sent the rest of the chocolate to Seto and Mokuba", explained Harry as Seto folded his arms and glared at him.

"I had to deal with a hyper Mokuba thanks to you", said Seto in a annoyed tone.

"not eagle...", muttered Jesse quiet getting strange looks from others. 

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"**

"And that is why we avoid those sweets except when playing Poker or Uno", said Jaden cheerfully amused at the looks on his friends faces.

"I still hate those sweets of yours", said Jack at the same time Chazz shouted, "Poker!"

**Madam Promfrey, the matron, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

**"Just five minutes", Harry pleaded.**

**"Absolutely not".**

**"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."**

**"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

**"But he is resting. He is laying down and everything. Oh go on Madam Promfrey...", pitched in Jaden being both helpful and unhelpful at the same time.**

**"Oh, very well", she said. "But five minutes only".**

**And she let Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Tracy, Fred and George in.**

**"Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still sore. Instead she hugged Jaden who patted her head looking awkward.**

**"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to-Dumbledore was so worried-".**

**"The whole school is talking about it", said Fred sitting on Harry's bed. "What really happened?"**

**Harry looked at Jaden and Neville for help but all he got looks that said 'talk to them damn it'. The real story sounded more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told the group everything with Jaden's help: Quirrell, the Stone, the mirror, the fight and Voldemort. Hermione and Ron gasped at the right places while the other five stayed quiet and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

**"You had a knife?", asked George searching the two as if trying to find the hidden knives.**

**"So the Stone's gone?", said Tracy finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

**"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that-what was it?-"to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure".**

**"I always said he was off his rocker", said Ron, looking quite impressed at how mad his hero was.**

**"So what happened to you three?", Harry asked Neville, Ron and Hermione.**

**"Well I got back all right", said Hermione. "Neville had brought Ron around and we were dashing up to the Owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall. He already knew-he just said, "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" and hurtled off to the third floor.**

**"Do you think he meant you to do it?", asked Ron. "Sending your father's cloak and everything?"**

**"I hope not. Harry almost died", said Jaden coldly making Harry shiver. Harry sounded just like Seto and Akira.**

"You really did. It was scary", said Neville shivering. 

"He does have a point though", said Atticus shooting a glare at Dumbledore.

**"Dumbledore's barking, all right", said Ron proudly.** **"Listen, you've got to be up for the end of year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course. You missed the last Quidditch match, we were stream rolled by Ravenclaw without you-but the food will be good".**

**At that moment just as Fred and George was going to speak, Madam Promfrey bustled over.**

**"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT", she said firmly.**

"And so begins the start of Harry staying in the hospital wing", said Blaise smirking at his partner.

"It wasn't my fault!", denied Harry.

"No but we lost count how many times you ended up there", pointed out Daphne.

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

**"We want to go to the feast", he told Madam Promfrey pointing to his brother who was sitting on another bed humming while Madam Promfrey straightened Harry's many sweet boxes. "We can, can't we?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go", she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky could be. "And you have another visitor".**

**"Oh good", said Harry. "Who is it?".**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.**

**"It's-all-my-ruddy-fault!", he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I've told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! (Harry ignored Jaden's 'I doubt that') I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

**"Hagrid!", said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him".**

**"Yeh and Jaden could've died!", sobbed Hagrid. "An don say the name!"**

**"VOLDEMORT!", Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "We've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "that reminds me. I've got yeh a present".**

**"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it", asked Harry anxiously as Jaden laughed quietly and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

**"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday to fix it. Course, he shoulda sacked me instead-anyway I got yeh this..."**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. Harry smiled as he realized he had more photos of his parents.**

**"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos...someone had ter same idea...do yeh like like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

Haru closed the book after bookmarking it and put it on the floor quickly. She could see that people were trying to take everything in and even she was trying to take everything in. The book was slowly picked up by Syrus. 

Jaden shot him a reassuring look, "It is the last chapter. It is a pretty harmless chapter".

George nodded for Syrus to start reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept deleting and rewriting this chapter. I was originally going to do like Jaden and Malfoy's pov but kept changing it but I like this instead. I'm also working on the second year book and another story that I won't mention yet. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: Also sorry if the fighting scene is bad


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to write and then I'll end this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc

**The points** , read Syrus confused at the title. 

**Harry and Jaden made their way down to the end-of-year feast together that night. They had been held up by Madam Promfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one last check up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in Slytherin's colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When both Harry and Jaden walked in there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking at once. After exchanging a look of exasperation Harry and Jaden went to their houses. Harry slipped in between Neville and Hermione while trying to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

**"Another year gone!", said Dumbledore cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with a old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin with four hundred and seventy two".**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Neville nodded to Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table while Jaden was resting his arms crossed on the table with his head buried in them as if trying to hide.**

"I was trying to hide and not look at Draco at that time", nodded Jaden.

"I thought so", said Neville as Luna sat on his lap. 

**"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin", said Dumbledore. "However recent events must be taken into account".**

**The room went very still. The Slytherin's smiles faded a little and Jaden looked up confused.**

**"Ahem", said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...**

**"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.**

**"...for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points".**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitching ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

**At last there was silence again.**

**"Second to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points".**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms and Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindor up and down the table were beside themselves. They were a hundred points up.**

**"Third to Mr. Jaden Yuki-Aoi for refusing to leave another student behind despite the odds, I award Slytherin house twenty points"**

"should have just said that he was being stubborn", muttered Harry getting a amused look shot a him from Yusei while Jaden rolled his eyes and Atticus laughed at the comment.

"Hermione punch him on the arm for me please", said Jaden and Harry let out a yelp when Hermione punched his arm.

**Slytherin clapped and both Neville and Harry clapped then shot Jaden a thumbs up.**

**"Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter-Kurusu...", said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet,"...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points".**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy points. They were only twenty points behind meanwhile Harry and Neville exchanged a worried look as they were getting a idea where Dumbledore was going.**

**"Fifth to Mr. Neville Longbottom-Kurusu for loyalty by staying by a friends side, I award Gryffindor house twenty points".**

**Gryffindor and Slytherin were now tied for the house cup. Cheers were going around but Harry and Neville weren't happy.**

**"There are all kinds of courage", said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal courage to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points each to Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley".**

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer while Harry and Neville blocked their ears. Harry saw Jaden look horrified while Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified as if he'd just had the Body-Bind curse put on him.**

**"Which means", Dumbledore called over the storm of applause for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration".**

**He clapped his hands. In a instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. The huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took it's place. Snape as shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feeling towards him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry, Neville and Jaden. It seemed life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"That was harsh. It was like rewarding them then telling them they can't have it and taking it away", said Malik sighing. 

"It kind of was", agreed Hermione. "I didn't realize it but I can see why Harry and Neville looked horrified in the end".

**Neville and Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both of them and Ron had passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, came top of the year. They had found from Jaden that Goyle and Crabbe had passed, too. Harry and Neville were happy that their brother had passed as well.**

**Suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, notes were handed out to the students warning them not to use magic over the holidays (I'd always hope they'll forget to give us these", said Fred Weasley sadly; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the country became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

**"You must come and stay this summer", said Ron to Neville, Hermione, Harry and Jaden. Daphne, Tracy, Fred, George and Blaise had already gone. "I'll send you an owl".**

**"Thanks", said Harry. "That would be great".**

**People jostled them as they moved forwards towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

**"Bye, Harry!"**

**"See you, Potter-Kurusu!"**

**"Still famous", said Ron, grinning at him. He and Hermione had explained to the three brothers about Harry being famous.**

**"Not where I'm going, I promise you", said Harry.**

**Harry, Neville and Jaden passed through the gateway together after Ron and Hermione then began searching for Akira and Itsuki but a shout caught their attention.**

**"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"**

**It was Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Fred, George, Percy and Ron but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

**"Harry Potter!", she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see-"**

Ginny blushed while some people chuckled. She was relieved that she had grown out of the hero worship and became a friend to the group. 

**"Be quiet, Ginny and it's rude to point".**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

**"Busy year?", she asked.**

**"Very", said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs. Weasley".**

**"Oh, it was nothing dear".**

**"Welcome back you three", said a familiar voice.**

"Akira was the one who said that", said Harry nodding to Akira who was talking to Ryuji and Yasuke. 

**It was Itsuki and Akira walking over to them with smiles on their faces while at a distance behind them was Touma leaning against a wall with a grin on his face and Yashiro next to Touma looking annoyed at being around so many people who were staring at then in shock. Neville wasn't sure if it was because they recognized the two or just how out of place the two looked with their hair and eyes. Jaden, Harry and Neville hugged their older brothers.** ****

"Some people recognized us while I think others were shocked at the way we looked. Yashiro scared them all away", explained Touma glancing at Yashiro who didn't look like he was sorry about it.

**"You must be Harry's family!", said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Older brothers of those three", said Itsuki nodding to the three hugging him and Akira. Itsuki patted Jaden's head.**

**Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley looked surprised while Fred, George, Hermione and Ron stared in shocked. Neville guessed it was because their older brothers looked younger than they originally thought.**

**"Akira Kurusu and this is my older half-brother Itsuki Aoi", introduced Akira looking awkward but sounding calm and confident.**

**Eventually after saying their good byes Neville, Harry and Jaden followed their older brothers along with Touma and Yashiro to out of sight. Neville couldn't wait to catch up with his older brothers and tell them everything that happened.**

Syrus closed the book and put it down before looking at the other books. He saw that there were a couple in almost a pile making him wonder on how many adventures the three had exactly. 

"Well that was a exciting year", said Charlie glancing at the remaining books. He noticed that Jaden was being dragged out of the room though he wasn't really fighting it.

"I forgot about first years and the other years adventures until now", said Harry stretching. Everyone agreed to wait for the others return while trying to take everything in that they had learned. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Harry Potter, Persona 5, etc
> 
> Enjoy!

Once the book had been closed Jaden felt someone grip his arm and pulled him up. Opening his eyes he saw that Jim had grabbed him and was practically dragging him with Yusei and Jesse following. He felt his arm released after several hours of walking and heard the door closed then saw Jim, Jesse and Yusei take a seat at one of the desks. Jaden also noticed that he was in a classroom so leaned back against the desk behind him. 

"Dobby! Winky!", called Jaden making Jesse look up when he heard some pops and two strange beings appeared. They stood had oversized heads and eyes. Their ears reminded him of bat ears. 

"what can Dobby and Winky do for you messer Jaden?', asked the female creature. She wore a shirt with a image of a silver and red Slifer with gold eyes while her skirt was red with silver stars. 

"can you please bring us some food? My friends have found out some information and we need to talk", asked Jaden in a friendly tone. The two creatures nodded before snapping their fingers and vanishing. Jaden then spoke his voice soft, "Dobby and Winky are house elves who serves wizards and witches. They won't hurt you".

There was silence as Jesse studied his friend who just looked at him with soft eyes that showed guilt then he began noticing the way Jaden hid his hands in his pockets, the straight posture, the tenseness in the shoulders and after a few minutes Jesse saw the brown eyes look to the left. His friend looked like a soldier.

"I wanted to tell you", began Jaden making Jesse snap to attention at the words spoken. "I almost did tell you a couple of times but whenever I tried i found it hard to. It's not something to say over the link and whenever I tried something always came up so I stopped trying. In the end I hoped you never found out". 

"but someone did find out", said Jim looking at Yusei who held his head high while meeting Jim's gaze. 

"Not everything. I knew that he was a shifter and heard about some of the adventures at Duel Academy but I never heard of Hogwarts or that he is a wizard until now", explained Yusei shaking his head. 

"How'd you manage to hide something this big?", asked Jesse motioning to the room or the castle that they were in.

"Well it wasn't easy Jess. I had to hide my books and wand so no one could find them or I would have to use the Memory Charm. I still needed them to study", said Jaden twirling his wand between his fingers. "I didn't want to erase anyone memories or find out the ministry erased your memory. I mean Yusei was pretty safe while you and Jim weren't". 

"They can do that?", came the question from Yusei blue eyes on his partner.

"They can. The memory charm could make it so neither of you knew me or our adventures", explained Jaden noting the horror in their eyes though he couldn't blame them. 

At that moment Dobby and Winky popped back into the room and placed a tray of food on a empty desk before popping away after being thanked by Jaden, Jesse, Yusei and Jim.

* * *

Harry was looking at the books noting the ones having to do with Hogwarts and guessed that some of the books involving their adventures at Hogwarts might also include Duel Academy. Holding up the second year he wondered what Sirius and Remus would think once they found out about Lockheart, Umbridge and their fake teacher in fourth year. Looking over at his brothers in the room Harry was happy that Neville, Itsuki and Akira had their partners though he guessed that Ryuji and Yasuke was not completely aware of the side affects. His green eyes narrowed at Syrus and Chazz.

* * *

"What do you mean by partners?", asked Jesse watching as Yusei and Jaden looked at him in surprise but it wasn't either of them that answered. 

"Partners are the mates of shifters. Boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife", spoke up Hermione walking into the room before standing near another desk and folding her arms. "They are rare and have some power of their shifters. Everyone in the bond become protective of each other. They balance each other out, give each other strength and in some cases they always find each other. Neville has Luna and Harry has Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Blaise".

"Hermione", groaned Jaden knowing he couldn't stop her but tried. "the books might explain. Please stop".

"They need to know what would happen if...", started Hermione.

"No they don't Hermione! They just found out that shifters, witches and wizards exist. There is so much they don't know still and I won't force them to accept it!", snapped Jaden meeting Hermione's glare. "we can't force them and that is something even Harry, Akira, Itsuki and Neville knew!".

* * *

**"Harry come get Hermione please"**

Harry's head jerked at the same time Neville's did before he was up and running out the room while ignoring the surprised looks from the people in the room. They ran in the direction that they were being pulled, up the stairs and into a classroom where Jaden and Hermione were in a glaring contest while Jim, Jesse and Yusei stood to the side nervous in case a fight broke out. 

"Neville go to Jaden and I'll get Hermione out of here", whispered Harry getting a nod. Straight away Neville went over to their brother and began calming him down while Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and began dragging her then Neville helped him. The two realized that a silence spell was on their friend though they didn't remove it until they were back in the reading room. 

* * *

Jim had silently watched the exchange while going over Hermione's words in his head along with Jaden's. He heard the spell being cast and quickly guessed what went unsaid. Yusei didn't look surprised as if he had seen that argument before. 

"Do you love us?", asked Jesse having caught onto what Jim was thinking. Jesse pointed to Jim, Yusei and himself while looking at Jaden who looked like he wanted to escape the conversation. "Are we your partners?".

"Yes", was the quiet answer though it sounded defeated which the three agreed that they hated. 

"well that's good mate. We weren't sure you loved us", said Jim amused at the look of disbelief shot at him and Jesse since he learned that Yusei and Jaden had already been together. 

Brown eyes widened which was soon followed by a smile as the four of them agreed to be partners then after a few minutes Jaden laughed while Jim, Yusei and Jesse stared at their boyfriend before exchanging a smile. 

"How about you show us some magic that you can do?", suggested Yusei as he along with Jim and Jesse tracked down objects while Winky and Dobby brought some objects and piled them on several desks. 

Jaden placed a pencil in Jesse's hands, winked at Jim and Yusei, pointed his wand at the pencil and said, " _Lapifors_ " then a green light hit the pencil and the next thing Jesse knew was that he was holding a black and white rabbit. Jim ended up with a guinea pig before it was changed to a Blue Jay bird and Yusei got a small, fire breathing dragon. The three of them refused to allow the rabbit, the Blue Jay and the dragon to be vanished. Flowers were conjured, a desk was turned into a pig but the pig escaped, some blue flames were conjured before being vanished and even bubbles came from the wand. Dobby and Winky had to be told to stop bringing objects. 

After summoning the pig back after a debate followed by the pig vanishing only then did the four of them make their way back to the room with Yusei holding his dragon, Jesse holding his rabbit and Jim with his Blue Jay on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! So this chapter took a while due to writers block and when it comes to emotions I suck so I did my best. I wasn't sure how to finish this story but I actually like how this story has finished. Thank you for your patience and for reading this story and I'm working on a few chapters for second year.
> 
> If Ron begins being his biased/jealous self then he'll be called out and same with Malfoy. Ah yes as for Hermione x Ron? I am not sure so they might not end up together so I'm giving a heads up. If you have a idea ship for her then feel free to suggest. First chapter of the second book will not be of Jaden's, Harry's or Neville's POV. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Again thank you for reading this far and your patience.


End file.
